¿Como superar un corazón roto?
by SybelleHs
Summary: Esa navidad algo se rompió en ella y quien menos imaginó fue con la persona que encontró un amigo con el que podía apoyarse./¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?/Tu sonrisa no es la misma/Deja de torturarte/¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué buscas en realidad?/ Sabes ocultar bien tus buenas acciones/ A si que Ulquiorra Cifer esta celoso/ No entendió realmente qué diablos me haces, mujer/
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaratoria:** Este capitulo era originalmente un one-shot y como prometí lo seguí, no va a ser muy largo.

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

Las calles en la ciudad de Karakura estaban completamente heladas, el invierno había llegado y la época decembrina se respiraba por ellas. Adornos, luces y decoraciones navideñas daban vida a las vitrinas de las tiendas en el centro de la ciudad. Había anochecido por lo que los transeúntes se abrigaban bien y empezaban a caminar apresurados a sus casas, ese noche era navidad, por lo que los compradores de último minuto se retiraban a sus casa o a celebraciones con regalos en manos.

Una joven de largos cabellos anaranjados y ojos grisáceos se paseaba entre esas personas pero al contrario de llevar una sonrisa como las demás sus ojos iban entristecidos y sin un lugar fijo al que ir. Nunca había celebrado esa época con su familia porque era huérfana y la única persona que le quedaba viva era una tía a kilómetros de distancia que nunca veía, desde niña solo eran su hermano y ella, compraban algunos dulces y cuando el creció le daba obsequios y la pasaban jugando. Su hermano había muerto unos años atrás, apenas ella tenía quince y desde entonces las épocas festivas no eran lo mismo para ella.

Siempre se había refugiado esos días en la casa de su mejor amigo, su familia siempre le daba la bienvenida y la trataba como una más de ellos pero ella muy bien sentía ese vacío al verlos celebrar. Actualmente con 20 años, estudiante de artes y con un empleo de medio tiempo, ella pensaba que su vida cambiaria pero ese año había sido un desastre para ella, su tía la dejo prácticamente en la calle, estaba algo estancada en la carrera, sus amigos habían salido de viaje, lo único que la alegraba era pensar en su mejor amigo, el que esa mañana se encontraría para ir a su casa, o eso pensó.

Se dejo caer en un banco del parque, sentía la nariz roja y las manos un poco entumecidas por el frio, así que las escondió en los bolsillos de su abrigo, había olvidado sus guantes. Por su mente solo pasaba en como disculparse con la familia Kurosaki por su falta, ella no podía ir, no en ese momento con tantas ganas de llorar, les arruinaría la noche. Su teléfono sonó y al ver el nombre suspiro, ¿ahora como diría que no iría?, tuvo un último acto de valentía y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado

" _Inoue ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te voy a buscar?...Yuzu pregunta por ti y el viejo se está poniendo intenso por tu ausencia…Rukia ya llego. Dime donde estas y yo te iré a buscar_ _ **– Ichigo**_ _"_

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la pelirroja pero aun así deslizo el dedo por la pantalla y empezó a escribir una simple repuesta, no quería preocupar a ninguno. A Ichigo le había costado mucho convencer a Rukia para que fuera a cenar con ellos, no quería arruinar la noche.

" _Estoy bien, no te preocupes…Disculpa no avisarte antes pero no podre asistir, lo siento…Mañana te escribo, disfruta mucho y salúdame a todos"_

— Eres una completa tonta, Orihime — se susurro mientras se quitaba las lagrimas y guardaba su teléfono.

Se levanto dispuesta a ir a uno de los pocos lugares abierto ese día en busca de calor, la cafetería no estaba muy lejos por lo que llego rápidamente, pidió un chocolate y se sentó en una de las mesas, el lugar estaba algo vacio, solo había pocas parejas o familias, ella se sintió solitaria en ese momento. Dejo que sus dedos se calentaran contra la taza y luego dio un pequeño sorbo sintiendo algo de vida dentro de ella.

— Es muy extraño verte sin compañía, mujer — susurro una voz masculina haciéndola saltar sorprendida, al alzar la mirada vio a un pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas completamente hipnóticos, vestido con el uniforme del lugar, automáticamente lo reconoció.

Había estudiado la secundaria con ella y era estudiante de la universidad a la que iba solo que de otra carrera, compartían unas electivas. Había entablado en los últimos meses una especie de amistad, aunque era ella la que hablaba y él le respondía con monosílabos y pocas frases, le agradaba a pesar de lo que decían sus compañeros.

— ¿Mujer? — Orihime lo miro confundida, le había preguntado algo, el chico solo la miro un minuto luego a los vendedores en el mostrador, al verlos distraídos se sentó frente a ella — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, si lo estoy — su voz sonó tan temblorosa que ella misma sabía que no se creería pero el chico no hizo comentario, solo vio su nariz roja y luego sus manos en la taza.

— Pareces que estuvieras congelada ¿Necesitas otro abrigo? — Orihime negó con timidez, el pelinegro la vio un momento asintió y se levanto — Si necesitas algo, me avisas

Inoue no dejo de observarlo hasta que llego a atender a uno de los clientes, había presenciado algo muy extraño, el pelinegro no era muy conversador y ya tener dos frases seguidas era conseguir mucho. Suspiro, y pensó que debía verse tan patética que hasta había preocupado a una persona poco dada al contacto.

Sin evitarlo volvió a recordar esa escena, la pareja caminando de las manos por el centro comercial y luego de bromear sobre algo ambos se besaron. Había sido una tonta al creer que no dudaría cuando de lejos se veían que se amaban, había sido ingenua y hasta de una manera cruel al tener esperanza que la dejara por ella. Nunca debido guardar esa esperanza y así no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias. Se recostó en la mesa ocultando su mirada, sus ojos se habían puesto llorosos, dolía demasiado ver a quien amaba ser feliz con alguien más, estaba muy errada la persona que había dicho que si amabas una personas eras feliz viéndola feliz. No, ella en ese momento se sentía tan mal que no había espacio para sentir felicidad por ellos, no podía controlarse.

Maldijo el día en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, el día en que no mato esos sentimientos al saber que tenia novia, de que ella hubiera aceptado vivir todo tan de cerca siendo su amiga. Le habían pulverizado el corazón y lo peor de todo es que no era culpa de ellos sino de ella misma por haberse ilusionado tontamente y no haber frenado su imaginación ni corazón, se había enamorado sola.

— ¿Mujer? — volvió a escuchar la voz del pelinegro haciendo levantar la cabeza, limpio su lagrimas disimuladamente pero se dio cuenta que él las había visto — Ya vamos a cerrar

— ¿Qué? — dijo confundida, notando que la ultima que quedaba era ella, había pasado más de una hora desde que había entrado y ella ni se había dado cuenta— Oh, si ya me retiro — empezó a tomar sus cosas.

— Estás más despistada de lo normal — comento el pelinegro, ella pareció no oírlo— ¿Tienes un lugar al que ir? — pregunto al verla levantarse.

— Ya no — Orihime se sorprendió por haber sido tan sincera, sintió la mirada del chico — Digo,…

— Espérame unos minutos, yo también me voy y te acompaño a tu casa — la fuerte mirada del pelinegro la hizo asentir mecánicamente.

Unos minutos después ambos caminaban por las frías calles de la ciudad, el chico al lado de Orihime caminaba viendo al frente pero había monumentos que veía sus ojos, ella se dio cuenta que debía tener los ojos rojos y que comprobaba si lloraba, se sintió peor. Ella en realidad no quería regresar a la soledad de su casa pero no tenia ningún lugar a el que ir.

— Lo que sea que te atormenta…no deberías guardarlo solo para ti — la chica abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida por el comentario, vio al pelinegro, este seguía viendo el camino.

— Yo…solo…fui una tonta — susurro tan bajo que creyó que él no la oiría.

— Inoue…— no pudo terminar por que la chica lo interrumpió.

— Yo sabía lo que me esperaba y aun así quise llegar al final…ahora no se qué hacer…no sé cómo avanzar y quitarme todo este dolor ¿Cómo hago? — Necesitaba desahogarse, no le importo que fuera con él, mejor dicho se sentía bien, quería sacar todo lo que la oprimía — Ulquiorra ¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?

— No…— el chico empezó a entender un poco lo que la afligía.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido un dolor tan grande en el pecho que no te deja respirar?

— No

— Yo tampoco lo había sentido hasta hoy…Y ha sido mi culpa

— Kurosaki te rechazo — la directa afirmación de Ulquiorra la sorprendió, no había tenido tacto pero el golpe le había servido para dejar de llorar, una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios.

— ¿Soy tan evidente?

— No…solo soy buen observador, ocultas muy bien lo que sientes…No sé como consolarte — su sinceridad la hizo levantar la mirada y quitarse los restos de lagrimas, luego lo vio con una mirada dulce.

— Con haber dicho eso basta, gracias Ulquiorra…Lo siento por haberte arruinado la noche

— No lo hiciste… ¿Quieres decir más?

— Solo…si, si…Deseo sacar todo lo que está en mi desde hace mas de cinco años… ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar?

— Ven, estamos cerca de un lugar que conozco — Ulquiorra tomo la mano de la chica sorprendiéndola y guiándole unas calles más arriba hasta una hermosa fuente decorada con luces, no había casi nadie por la zona, ambos se sentaron en unos bancos.

— Lo siento — volvió a susurrar la chica.

— No te disculpe

— De verdad fui una tonta en enamorarme de mi mejor amigo ¿cierto?

— Yo… hace unos años no creía en las definición de sentimientos que las personas normalmente utilizaban, para mí era solo nombres que le daban a las alteraciones nerviosas que provocaba ese tipo de sensaciones, no me parecía nada más que algo racional…pero mi perspectiva cambio…. — el pelinegro se quedo un momento callado, Inoue permaneció en silencio — Ahora, no estoy seguro que sean…pero de algo si estoy seguro, no es tu decisión _sentirlo_

— En eso tienes razón, yo…yo intente, de verdad trate de reprimir mis sentimientos, no se lo dije a nadie para no afírmalo, ni a mí me gustaba pensar así pero lo sabia…Supe que no habían muerto cuando él empezó a salir con Rukia y esta mañana confirme que después de tres años yo seguía igual de enamorada — la chica empezó a llorar sin controlarse y el pelinegro no supo qué hacer.

Nunca había consolado a nadie, era la primera persona con quien lo intentaba, ni siquiera con Nell lo había hecho en el momento que termino con Grimmjow pero recordó como ella se aferro a él y se tranquilizo. Así que rodeo con sus brazos a Orihime e hizo que recostará su cara en su pecho, ella se abrazo a él, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien le ofreciera cariño, nunca espero que fuera Ulquiorra Cifer pero lo agradecía.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? — logro susurrar unos minutos después.

— No — respondió directamente el chico.

— Es lo mejor…— le susurró, luego su agarre se fue haciendo débil y al final termino el abrazo— Estas perdiendo una noche buena por estar conmigo, deberías volver

— Nunca he sido muy adepto a las fiesta, ¿Tenías pensado hacer algo?

— Yo...yo iba a una cena en su casa — el pelinegro supo de quien hablaba — No podía ir, ya había resistido suficiente, no me creo capaz de sentarme con todos ellos y fingir ser feliz…— el chico acaricio su cabello, ella se sintió bien con aquel gesto— Se van a casar — se alejo del chico para verlos a los ojos — Ichigo le propondrá matrimonio hoy, él me llevo para que lo ayudara a elegir el anillo, se lo va a dar hoy— ella misma se sorprendió al escucharse tan calmada.

— No debiste aceptar ir ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Yo…no quería decepcionar a Ichigo

— ¿Por qué no eres más egoísta? ¿Por qué antepones tu felicidad por la de lo demás? — su tono no fue recriminatorio sino mas bien con curiosidad.

— Lo dije…soy una tonta — se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el teléfono del pelinegro sonó.

Él lo ignoro hasta que repico por quinta vez, Orihime se hizo a un lado permitiendo que él contestara, el chico parecía molesto de ver el nombre pero aun así contesto.

— ¿Qué quieres?... ¿No la puedes controlar?... Es tu novia deberías saberlo— hizo una pausa larga, la chica lograba escuchar unos gritos por parte de la otra persona — Esta bien, iré…pero dile que se controle — colgó y luego la vio.

— Si tienes que irte ve, ya hiciste mucho por mi — la chica se levanto e hizo una leve inclinación — Gracias por todo Ulquiorra — cuando se giro volvió a sentir la mano fría de Ulquiorra tomarle el brazo

— Acompáñame — ella lo vio sin entender — Ven conmigo — volvió a decir, esta vez con más calma.

Orihime no quería volver a su departamento por lo que asintió tímidamente y ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, un silencio los acompañó exceptuando por los momentos en que se escuchaba música en las casas que pasaban.

— Esta ha sido una de las navidades más horrible que he tenido — susurro la chica con una triste sonrisa — Creo que supera a la primera navidad sin mi hermano

— Yo tuve que trabajar hasta ahora — fue un simple comentario pero la pelirroja sonrió, nunca había escuchado a el chico intentar hacer una broma.

— Cierto

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Ulquiorra, Orihime se intimido, nunca había ido con él a su departamento. Lo vio de reojo cuando subieron al ascensor, estaba poniéndose nerviosa y no sabía por qué, el chico solo se había encargado de consolarla.

— Disculpa por traerte — ella no entendió el comentario hasta que entraron a su departamento.

El lugar estaba decorado completamente navideño, algo que en verdad no esperaba Orihime, sintió como el pelinegro se tenso a su lado y pudo ver que él tampoco se esperaba eso, a pesar de lo inexpresivo que podía llegar a parecer.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — se escucho una voz chillona y Orihime vio pasar un reflejo azul.

Una mujer de tal vez su misma edad se lanzo sobre el pelinegro, rodeándolo con sus piernas el torso y haciéndolo casi caer, Orihime vio sorprendido como el chico la sostenía para que ella no cayera, sin importarle la cercanía. Era extremadamente bonita, ojos grandes y marrones, cabello tintado de azul y un cuerpo de modelo, ella no sabía que él tuviera novia, y luego de que dijo nunca haberse enamorado lo asumió pero había tanta familiaridad que la hizo dudar.

— Nell compórtate — susurro el pelinegro al ver que ella seguía enganchada a él.

— Siempre tan frio — se quejo la chica haciendo un adorable puchero — Dime, ¿te gustó como decore el lugar?, estoy terminando el árbol

— ¿Árbol?

— Si…Hice que Grimmjow trajera uno, al imbécil lo mande por uno real pero me trajo un artificial

— La imbécil eres tu ¿De dónde demonios voy a sacar un pino natural? — de la cocina apareció un chico con un aire punk, cabellos azules, ojos azules, alto y de grandes músculos, el chico se fijo automáticamente en Inoue — Wow ¿Y esta princesa?

Nell al escucharlo se bajo de un salto de Ulquiorra y se acerco analizando a la pelirroja, ella se puso nerviosa. Luego de una exhaustiva evaluación se alejo un poco, asintió y sonrió con emoción dejándola confundida.

— Eres muy bonita…Ulquiorra no me dijiste que tenias novia, eres muy malo — la chica golpeo al pelinegro con fuerza en el hombro.

— N-no yo no….

— ¿Qué demonios hacen en mi casa? — interrumpió Ulquiorra, al ver a la pareja muy instalados.

— No querías irte de fiesta con nosotros, bueno te trajimos la fiesta— Nell se encogió de hombros.

— Y todavía no has escuchado todo — dijo riéndose Grimmjow.

— ¿Todo?

— Hola, yo soy Nelliel pero me puedes decir Nell ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó acercándose a Orihime y evitando la conversación.

— Orihime — susurro tímidamente, la chica sorprendentemente la abrazo con cariño y familiaridad.

— Eres muy tierna…el imbécil de allá es Grimmjow — señalo al chico al lado de Ulquiorra.

— Querrás decir Sexy

— Sexy mis….olvídalo…Él es el imbécil que tengo por novio y casi hermano del otro imbécil que esta a tu lado, yo soy la única inteligente de esta familia

— Será la única loca — Grimmjow recibió un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo doblar.

— Como iba diciendo…Hoy nos divertiremos mucho, ven vamos a terminar de decorar el feo árbol artificial — dijo arrastrando a la chica con ella.

— ¿Dónde diablos iba a encontrar uno real? — Se quejo de nuevo su novio logrando enderezarse, luego se giro a Ulquiorra — Nunca tengas novia…Hablando de eso ¿Quién es ella?... Vamos dímelo — añadió siguiéndolo al ver que él lo ignoraba y se iba a la sala donde estaban las dos chicas.

Luego de que Nell quedara satisfecha con la decoración de el árbol, comieron un festín preparado por ella, conversaron de distintas cosas, Nell obligo a todos a cantar en Karaoke. Cuando ya habían pasado las doce el timbre sonó llamando la atención de los cuatro pero principalmente del dueño de la casa.

— Creo que mi mamá me está llamando — Nell con su teléfono en mano se interno entre las habitaciones del lugar dejando a los demás sentados en el suelo.

— Cobarde — susurro Grimmjow.

— Espero que no sea otra de sus sorpresas — comento Ulquiorra levantándose para ir abrir.

— Nell es mi novia pero voy a ser sincero contigo… ¡Todo es culpa de ella!

— ¡Traidor! — se escucho desde la habitación haciendo reír a Orihime, Ulquiorra giro a verla, había sonreído y reído tímidamente pero ahora la escuchaba como él la conocía.

Ulquiorra se acerco la puerta y al abrirla, varios jóvenes entraron por poco tumbándolo, traían de todo un poco en sus manos y entraron con toda confianza sin ser invitados.

— Maldito Ulquiorra, me estaba congelando y no terminabas de abrir — entro un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

— Traje mucho alcohol Grimmjow ¡Hoy nos alcoholizaremos! — grito otro hombre de cabellos claros y ojos azules, aunque Orihime apenas lo pudo ver por qué los tenia medio cerrados, llevaba una constante sonrisa.

— ¿Nell donde estas? Tengo algo que contarte — le siguió una morena de envidiables proporciones, cabello amarillo y de apariencia extranjera.

— Harribel no seas chismosa — se quejo el primero que llegó siguiendo a la chica.

— Estoy ebria y soy peligrosa, así que no me tientes Nnoitra — se quejo la rubia, detrás de ella entraron tres chicas más que parecían algo bebidas.

— Ulquiorra voy a usar tu cama — un castaño entro y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones sin ninguna invitación.

— Stark siempre de aburrido…Gracias por invitarnos Ulquiorra — dijo el de sonrisa permanente — Aizen y los demás no pudieron venir, tú sabes compromisos familiares.

— Gin ¿Quién los invito? — los ojos del chico se abrieron y Orihime pudo apreciar mejor su tonalidad, eran bonitos tanto que podían competir con la mirada de Ulquiorra aunque ella sabía que ganaba el ultimo.

— Oh pero si Nell nos dijo que nos invitaste a celebrar navidad, que haríamos una fiesta por todo lo alto — el comentario sonó inocente pero su mirada decía que sabía la verdad — Bueno si no es así ya estamos aquí…¡Grimmjow, Nnoitra déjenme algo de beber!

Ulquiorra se pasó la mano por la cabeza, a veces se preguntaba por qué había aceptado darle llave a Nell de su departamento. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y cuando giro se encontró con la mirada grisácea de Orihime.

— Al parecer tengo una fiesta

— Tienes muchos amigos

— Son solo mis inútiles compañeros de la facultad, solo buscan una excusa para beber en donde sea

— Pero es divertido— Orihime le sonrió y fue con los demás, él solo la siguió.

El final de la noche estuvo lleno de gritos, risas y ebrios a gran cantidad, cuando empezaba a iluminar los primeros rayos del sol a través de la ventana la mayoría estaba regados en el piso. Grimmjow se encontraba abrazado a Nell, ambos durmiendo profundamente en el suelo. Nnoitra y las tres chicas adolescentes alrededor de él, Gin dormía en un sofá y Harribel en el otro, mientras Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina.

— Son muy divertidos — susurro Orihime mientras los veía dormir, Ulquiorra le sirvió un poco de café, ella tomo un sorbo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no era una de sus bebidas favoritas.

— ¿Quieres leche? — le pregunto y ella sintió rápidamente.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer dije que esta había sido mi peor navidad pero creo que no termino tal mal…Gracias Ulquiorra — la chica se sonrojo bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

— No agradezcas tanto

— Cuando necesites algo, no dudes en acudir a mí, hiciste demasiado por mí anoche — Ulquiorra no dijo nada y ambos disfrutaron en silencio la bebida.

Unos minutos después Orihime busco su abrigo y bolso entre las cosas regadas en la sala tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Ulquiorra la observo desde el recibidor. La chica se acerco con una sonrisa y dio una leve inclinación.

— Ya debo irme

— Te acompaño

— ¿Y ellos? — pregunto dudosa señalando la sala.

— Se las arreglaran — le abrió la puerta dejándola salir.

El camino estuvo llenos de comentarios de la chica, parecía mas ella esa mañana, sonreía y parecía feliz, aunque Ulquiorra sabía que la herida estaba allí. Algo había descubierto esa noche con ella y antes de que entrara en su departamento, se lo diría.

— Bueno, es aquí…Muchas gra…

— No sigas agradeciendo

— Es que no se cómo expresarlo… Bueno, nos vemos pronto — antes de que ella pudiera subir los escalones Ulquiorra la detuvo.

— Anoche me preguntaste si una alguna vez tuve el corazón roto— empezó a decir Ulquiorra llamando la atención de la chica — Yo te dije que no, en ese momento pensé que era verdad pero en realidad es que si, no un corazón roto pero si una punzada que no supe definir hasta ahora, fue hace dos años cuando estudiábamos en el instituto

— ¿Qué? — Orihime lo vio sorprendida, el Ulquiorra que había visto anoche y ahora estaba frente de ella no era él acostumbrado.

— También me preguntaste si estuve enamorado y te volví a decir que no, hoy comprendí que si lo estuve y ahora lo sigo estando…solo que tampoco definía la sensación …Eso era lo que quería decirte ….Nos vemos otro día — Ulquiorra le dio una mirada de despedida y se alejo.

La chica salió de su confusión cuando el pelinegro se alejaba, entro a la casa pensando en las palabras del chico, ¿Qué era lo que había intentado decirle Ulquiorra con aquello? Antes de cerrar la puerta, sonrió, su navidad no había sido tan triste como pensaba, sentía que había descubierto nuevos amigos, aunque tenía la punzada en el pecho pero ahora se sentía con su energía y optimismo altos. Superaría ese dolor y trazaría metas que cumplir, ahora se sentía revitalizada luego de ese encuentro navidad


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Orihime caminaba por las calles de Karakura, habían pasados días e Ichigo la había estado llamando frecuentemente, preocupado por su amiga y ella trataba por todos los medios sonar normal y animada pero tratando de evitar cualquier encuentro con él. No podía verlo, no aun, creía que por una temporada no debía hacerlo.

Tenía que alejarse para tratar de olvidar, o eso pensaba, pero cada vez que lo oía sentía tantas ganas de verlo y el corazón se le fragmentaba mas, aun no estaba fuerte. Agradecía que su amiga Tatsuki hubiera regresado de su viaje y ahora la acompañaba cada vez que podía.

Esa mañana Tatsuki se había ido luego de desayunar, se había quedado a dormir, prometió encontrarse con ella en el centro de Karakura, debían comprar algunas cosas para la cena de fin de año en su casa, la pasaría con ella. Por lo que ahora se encontraba esperando el mensaje de su amiga para saber donde se verían, al pasar por una cafetería que reconoció, tuvo el impulso de entrar.

No había visto a Ulquiorra desde aquella mañana donde se despidió de manera extraña, y no es porque no quisiera, había controlado las ganas de ir a verlo en su trabajo para agradecerle porque aun no se sentía ella. Pero no iba a esperar más, busco entre los empleados pero no lo logro ver, resignada hizo un pedido y fue a una de las mesas vacías.

— Mujer — ella había dado un sorbo de su bebida y por poco la escupe del susto, el chico estaba detrás de ella, al girarse lo pudo apreciar con el uniforme y se encontró con sus llamativos ojos verdes — ¿Estás bien?

— S-si… solo me sorprendiste — el pelinegro dirigió una mirada hacia la persona en el mostrador que parecía distraída y luego tomo asiento frente a ella.

— Pareces de mejor estado de ánimo — fue tan directo como siempre, ella sonrió ante eso.

— Sí, creo que si — el solo permaneció callado unos segundo observándola.

— Pero aun no es la misma

— ¿Qué cosa? — levanto la mirada de su bebida confundida.

— Tu sonrisa no es la misma

— ¿En serio? — se hizo la tonta volviendo a sonreír pero esta se borro al encontrarse con los ojos del chico.

— No tienes por qué engañarme, yo lo veo

— Lo siento — susurro siendo incapaz de verlo a la cara.

— No importa

— Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste, tenía un obsequio para ti pero lo deje en mi casa, será luego que te lo daré — la pelirroja se puso algo nerviosa al ver que él la seguía viendo — ¿Sabes? Mi amiga Tatsuki regreso de su viaje, voy con ella a comprar unas cosas para mañana…Si quieres paso cuando termines tu turno y así te traigo el regalo

— Te acompaño— dijo luego de unos minutos en los que ella esperaba respuesta.

— ¿Ah?

— Mi turno termina en diez minutos — se levanto y se alejo sin decir nada más.

— Bueno…

Media hora después Ulquiorra lamento haberse ofrecido a acompañarla, Tatsuki no dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada a pesar que cuando la pelirroja los veían actuaba de los mil amores. Habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para una cena y él aprovecho de comprarle algunas cosas que pidió Nell.

— ¡¿Cómo que va a ir a tu casa?! — gritó su amiga al enterarse del plan de Orihime.

— Si, le entregare un regalo— respondió sin dale importancia, su amiga negó.

— Eres muy inocente Hime, como vas a invitarlo a tu casa ¡¿Estas loca?!

— ¿Tu amiga está enferma? — le pregunto Ulquiorra a Orihime al ver que murmuraba como loca, la chica se sonrojo.

— Solo es algo protectora

—No te haré nada — la afirmación sorprendió a la pelirroja, ella asintió y luego hizo una seña para restarle importancia.

— Lo sé, ella exagera

— ¡Te acompañare! — gritó de repente poniéndose entre los dos e interrumpiendo su conversación.

— Tu mamá te espera, no te preocupes — la chica empujo a Tatsuki un poco adelante — Ve que yo voy luego

— Te espero a las seis, si no apareces llamare a la policía — a pesar que se lo decía a Orihime veía al pelinegro con amenaza pero él seguía indiferente

— Ve, no te preocupes

Ambos siguieron caminando y por unos minutos permanecieron callados, pasando las calles frías de la ciudad y evitando a las personas que caminaban apresuradas, ya empezaba la locura de la ciudad por la festividad de mañana, fin de año.

— Tienes una buena amiga

— Ella estudio con nosotros pero parece que nunca te fijaste en ella — comento la chica, el solo se encogió de hombros.

— Solo hablábamos poco así que no conocí tus amistades, aunque recuerdo sus rostros y algunos nombres

— Cierto, tu llegaste en el último año y no hablabas mucho

Volvieron a estar en silencio, a Orihime nunca le habían gustado los espacios entre las conversaciones pero admitía que se sentía cómoda con él. Al llegar al edificio lo invito a pasar y fue por su regalo, cuando regreso pudo notar que Ulquiorra observaba unas fotografías en una repisa.

— ¿Tu hermano? — pregunto el pelinegro al ver una donde se veía a ella pero versión niña y a un joven de tal vez 18 años.

— Si— dijo sonriéndole con dulzura, luego el vio la foto de al lado, una donde estaba Ichigo y ella sonriendo a la cámara, ambos abrazados, él la tomo en sus manos para detallarla.

— ¿Te duele? — la pregunta la agarro completamente desprevenida, se había quedado viendo la fotografía con tristeza.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Te duelo verlo?

— Tanto que cuesta respirar— susurro con sinceridad Orihime, era algo que no podía decirle a Tatsuki porque su amiga iría por Kurosaki y lo golpearía — Pero superable, nadie ha muerto por un corazón roto ¿cierto?

—No, no lo han hecho… ¿Es difícil olvidar?

— Si mantengo mi mente distraída no pienso en eso, pero olvidar…no creo poder olvidar, tal vez si dejar de sentir lo mismo pero olvidar nunca

— Él no sabe lo idiota que es — la chica lo vio sorprendida por el comentario y permaneció unos minutos callada luego le sonrió.

— Gracias….pero no creo que sea un idiota, Kuchiki es muy linda y es el tipo de chica que le gusta, yo igual no tenia futuro con él— su voz se volvió un susurro, el pelinegro dejo la fotografía en la repisa y se giro a verla, ella logro sonreír — No hablemos de eso, mira aquí está tu regalo — le tendió una bolsa.

El pelinegro con curiosidad no expresada abrió la bolsa y encontró una bufanda de color verde tejida, la saco y extendió. Luego alzo la vista y vio la sonrojada chica, parecía emocionada por su reacción y él no supo que decirle ni que hacer.

— ¿La hiciste tu? — preguntó, ella asintió orgullosa de sí misma, él no dijo nada pero se la acomodó en el cuello, con el gesto basto para que el rostro de Orihime se iluminara.

— Te queda bien — susurró emocionada, el teléfono de la chica sonó y ella fue hasta su bolso para tomarlo — ¿Si? Ya llegue Tatsuki, estoy bien…si yo voy para allá… ¡Tatsuki! — a lo ultimo el pelinegro sospecho que le había dicho algo vergonzoso.

— Debes ir con tu amiga — no preguntó sino que afirmó el pelinegro al verla colgar la llamada luego de varias frases más.

— Si, como dije es protectora— respondió aun avergonzada.

— ¿Te acompaño?

— Ella vive en sentido contrario a ti — intento negarse pero el chico no pareció oírla.

— Te acompaño — volvió a decir y ella le sonrió, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Ichigo de pie frente a ella.

— ¡Orihime! — dijo sorprendido Ichigo mientras se acercaba abrazarla.

La pelirroja no supo qué hacer si no corresponderle, su corazón se acelero por la cercanía y no pudo evitar sentir emoción de verlo pero a la misma vez supo que dolería, dolería porque él no era para ella, ese abrazo solo era de amistad o peor, hermandad. Ichigo nunca la vería como una mujer sino como una amiga casi hermana, eso le dolía y volvió a sentirse tonta por no haber matado sus sentimientos a tiempo.

— Estaba preocupado por ti, parecías estar enferma cada vez que hablábamos, Rukia me sugirió que viniera a visitarte ¿Estás bien? — preguntó alejándose y examinándola, se detuvo en los ojos rojos de la chica.

— Sí, estoy bien — Orihime no supo cómo pudo decir eso con tanta seguridad si por dentro sentía que su corazón era pulverizado, había venido por que Rukia le dijo.

— ¿Segura? — Pero no insistió porque vio detrás de ella a un pelinegro — ¿Cifer? — dijo sorprendido, había visto poco al pelinegro desde que se graduaron, a pesar que estudiaban en facultades cercana de la misma universidad, lo había visto solo varias veces en el campus.

— Kurosaki — fue lo que dijo, el chico confundido volvió a ver a Orihime.

— ¿Interrumpo?

— No, íbamos saliendo…Voy a la casa de Tatsuki

— Tatsuki me debe unas cuantas explicaciones, no me ha querido decir nada referente a ti y parece más agresiva que antes…Le hace falta un novio

— Eres malo — susurro Orihime e hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no engaño al pelinegro y mucho menos a su amigo.

— Debemos apresurarnos — dijo el pelinegro viendo a la pelirroja que parecía incomoda, luego vio a el chico— Kurosaki — dijo como despedida y camino hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose antes de bajar para esperarla.

— Lo siento Ichigo, debo irme — Inoue agito su mano y volvió a ser el intento de sonrisa pero al girar una lágrima se le resbalo por la mejilla.

— Espera Orihime si quieres… — no pudo terminar de decir Ichigo cuando la chica salió corriendo y alcanzo al pelinegro, ambos dejaron al chico en el pasillo — ¿Qué demonios hacia Cifer en el departamento de Orihime? — dijo confundido el chico, se encogió de hombros y saco su teléfono, llamaría a Rukia para salir.

* .*. *

— ¿Estás bien? — susurró Ulquiorra al verla caminar abrazándose a sí misma, sabía que no era por el frío.

— S-si…solo no esperaba verlo, no estaba preparada

— ¿Por qué sigues siendo amiga de él?

— No es tan sencillo, es mi amigo ante todo— Ulquiorra dio a demostrar su confusión en el rostro — Es difícil de explicar, ¿eres amigo de Nell desde la infancia?

— Así es

— Bueno, has vivido innumerables de recuerdos con ella, y si estuvieras enamorado de ella pero ella sale con Grimmjow, ¿Dejarías de ser su amigo? ¿Luego de casi toda una vida compartiendo?

— Entiendo tu punto

— Es así como me siento, aunque me destroce verlo con Rukia, sé que es feliz…Solo tengo que aprender a verlo sin que me duela

— ¿Y si te enamoras de nuevo? — pregunto extrañando a la chica.

— No creo en un clavo que saca a otro clavo, nadie se enamora cuando quiere

Permanecieron en silencio luego de aquellas palabras, unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de su amiga y ella se despidió de él. Antes que girara para entrar él la detuvo y la vio a los ojos.

— No llores por quien no lo mereces— luego de decírselo, volvió en sus pasos dejándola fría en la puerta.

Tatsuki salió corriendo de la casa y la abrazo por la espalda sacándola de su trance, ambas vieron como el pelinegro se perdía entre las personas.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — pregunto al ver que la chica sonreía para luego entrar con ella a la casa.

— Ulquiorra es muy extraño

— ¡¿Y ahora es que vienes a darte cuenta?!

— ¡Tatsuki!

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No duden en comentar, no muerdo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Los primeros días de enero pasaron con rapidez, Orihime no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, su clases empezaba esa semana y ella tenía que volver a su típica rutina. Aun no era capaz de hablar con Ichigo como siempre pero el dolor se había desplazado un poco, claro sino pensaba en eso. Tenía que ser fuerte ante él porque era costumbre que luego de clases se reuniera con sus amigos en la cafetería de la universidad y allí estaría Ichigo.

El aterrador lunes llego y Orihime se levantó sintiéndose enferma, no había visto al chico desde aquel encuentro en su departamento, y aun no asimilaba como debía actuar. Había sido ingenua por guardar esperanzas y no haber matado esos sentimientos apenas supo de la relación de ellos, no estaría en ese momento tratando de mentalizarse que debía ser fuerte ¿Qué ocurriría cuando viera aquel anillo de compromiso en la mano de Rukia?

Dejo de torturarse con sus pensamientos y volvió a verse en el espejo del baño, tenía patéticas ojeras, se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, tomo su bolso y salió de la casa tratando de mentalizarse que estaría bien.

Salió frustrada de su clase de economía, no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho el profesor, no había puesto suficiente atención y lo peor es que el profesor estaba con un entusiasmo nada común, ya quería presentar una evaluación.

Cansada se dejó caer en una de las mesas de la cafetería, había sido la primera en llegar, recostó su rostro sobre la superficie fría y cerró los ojos, no dormir mucho le estaba pasando factura.

— Pareces cansada — la voz de Ulquiorra la hizo erguirse rápidamente, provocando un pequeño mareo — No dormiste bien anoche — fue una afirmación de su parte, acaricio la zona oscurecida bajo sus ojos.

— ¿Se nota mucho?— se sonrojo al sentir sus dedos fríos contra su rostro pero no se alejó, de alguna manera aquel gesto le hacía bien.

— Te dije, soy buen observador pero los despistados no lo notarían, el maquillaje lo cubre con efectividad — se sentó junto a ella.

— Estoy muerta, siento que podría quedarme dormida en cualquier sitio

— ¡Inoue! — escucho la voz de uno de sus amigos, al girarse se encontró con un pelinegro de lentes.

— Uryuu, tenía mucho sin verte — dijo mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba con afecto, el pelinegro noto al chico a su lado, al soltarse ella se dio cuenta de su mirada fija— Él es Ulquiorra Cifer, no sé si lo recuerdas

— Compartimos dos clase, ¿Cómo estás?— Ulquiorra solo asintió y el Ishida volvió a ver a su amiga — El imbécil de Ichigo no me supo dar noticas de ti, casi no contestas las llamadas, llame hasta Tatsuki para poder saber de ti

— Lo siento

— No importa…pero pareces agotada ¿Estas enferma?— la preocupación de su amigo la hizo sonreír, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

— No, estoy perfectamente bien— aquella afirmación Uryu no se la creyó pero lo dejo pasar, luego vería como sacarle la verdad.

— Oye pero que gran noticia la de Ichigo, comprometidos…Es algo poco común en la actualidad pero bueno…Asumo que le quiere dar seguridad a Rukia— ella logro mantenerse animada y aun con su sonrisa.

— Si, tampoco es que se van a casar ya — susurró Orihime, trato de acomodar mejor su comentario ya que sonó muy dolido — Quieren primero estar estables, haberse graduados y conseguir trabajo.

— Si eso me dijo— la mirada del pelinegro se volvió a dirigir a Ulquiorra que no parecía para nada interesado en su conversación, le intrigaba que estuviera junto a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo está Nemú? — la pelirroja intento cambiar el tema, su amigo lo noto aun asi le siguió el juego.

— Esta bien, salimos cada vez que podemos

— ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! — Rangiku Matsumoto hizo su entrada seguida de una pelinegra y un moreno.

— Yo ya me debo ir — susurro Ulquiorra empezaba sentirse incomodo pero la mirada de Orihime lo hizo dudar un momento.

— ¿Puedes quedarte? Solo por un momento— un leve asentimiento fue lo único que le respondió el chico.

— ¡Orihime amor mío corazón de otro! — Rangiku por poco ahogaba a la chica con el fuerte abrazo que le dio.

— No la dejas respirar — dijo la pelinegra alejándola, Orihime respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse, sentía que ya era hora de enfrentarse a lo que le causaba dolor.

— Es que tenía tanto sin verla Rukia….Me tienes abandonada — lo último lo dijo como un regaño dirigido a la otra pelirroja.

— Cierto…Ya casi no te vemos — Orihime no pudo evitar fijarse en la mano de Rukia, un nudo se le formo en el estómago pero aun así pudo sonreírle, la pelinegra noto su mirada y retiro la mano de la mesa.

— Renji deja de molestar ¡¿quieres un golpe?! — Ella no tenía que voltear para saber quién se acercaba, después de tanto tiempo reconocía perfectamente la voz, el dolor en su pecho reapareció — ¿Qué tal chicos?— Él saludo como siempre, se sentó al lado de su novia y le planto un beso en los labios.

— ¡Búsquense un hotel! — se burló Renji ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa del Kurosaki, los demás se rieron.

Orihime tuvo que apartar la mirada y sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de su manos, tenía que soportar verlos, debía ser fuerte, debía ver eso para que su mente y corazón terminaran de entender, pero en ese momento sintió que una mano tomo su muñeca haciéndola soltar el puño y dejando ver las marcas de uñas que se había hecho en la palma, al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes.

— Deja de torturarte — susurró y ella lo pensó unos minutos, observo de nuevo a la pareja reír con sus amigos, volvió a sentir ese dolor y asintió.

— Chicos, debo irme…Nos vemos luego — Se levantó rápidamente siendo seguida por Ulquiorra y dejando a todos en la mesa completamente sorprendidos, nunca Orihime se había ido de esa manera.

El pelinegro la llevo hasta el jardín donde se encontraba algunas mesas y sillas, la pelirroja se sentó en uno de ellas y escondió su rostro, no quería que nadie la viera, se sentía patética y más al saber que Ulquiorra estaba a su lado, el chico debía estar pensando en lo débil y llorona que era, todos su encuentros eran así, terminaba confesándole todo sus problemas, como si él fuera psicólogo, aunque agradecía que la escuchara.

— Lo siento— logro decir luego de unos minutos.

— Deja de disculparte

— Debes pensar que soy una persona débil — aún tenía su rostro oculto en sus manos.

— No lo pienso así — ella lo vio con curiosidad — estas tratando de enfrentar algo que te lastima, eso no es de una persona débil, alguien en esa situación hubiera cortado lazos y alejado desde hace mucho

— Siempre terminas consolándome, debes creer que soy una tonta

— Deja de denigrarte…Tú no sabes realmente que pienso sobre ti — la intensidad de su mirada la dejo unos minutos sin habla, algo había querido decirle con eso.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — Orihime reconoció la voz y al girar solo vio una mancha azul, cuando volvió a ver al pelinegro tenía enganchada una chica a él, Nell era rápida y a ella todavía le sorprendida la extremada confianza que tenía con el pelinegro pero aún más le sorprendía que el chico no la alejara.

— Nell compórtate

— Ulquiorra — la voz de la chica se escuchó animada, el abrazo que le hacía parecer que tenían años sin verse y no desde el día anterior — No entiendo por qué no quisiste meter clases conmigo, eres un odioso…Me has dejado sola — lo último lo dijo como un puchero de niña.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír llamando la atención del pelinegro, Nell al notar que Ulquiorra no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención de su queja siguió su vista y sonrió aún más emocionada.

— ¡Hime! — soltó al pelinegro casi tumbándolo y fue a abrazar a la chica — Tienes que darme tu numero quería invitarte a la fiesta de fin de año y no pude, además quería ir de compras contigo, hay cosas que solo se pueden comprar con chicas, necesito reunir feromonas…. — Orihime estaba sorprendida de lo afectuosa de la chica, solo la había visto una vez y ya la trataba como una amiga.

— Nell la estas ahogando — indico el pelinegro pero la chica solo le saco la lengua como una niña.

— Tu cállate, no entiendes lo que es ser una chica rodeada de hombres — se limpió una lágrima falsa haciendo reír a Orihime por su dramatismo — Además si es tu novia, ella es como mi hermana

— No, yo no…— No termino de decir cuando ella la jalo levantándola de donde estaba sentada.

— Hay que acomodarte el maquillaje, se te ha corrido un poco… Ulquiorra son cosas de chicas, tu quédate aquí como buen niño, Grimmjow debe estar por llegar…Cuida que no se meta en más peleas — Le guiño un ojo y arrastro a Orihime con ella.

— Ulquiorra no te lastimo ¿cierto? — Dijo Nell acomodándole el maquillaje, Orihime la vio confundida —Tu maquillaje esta corrido y hace frío para que sea por sudor…Así que la única explicación es que lloraste

— No, es solo que…— sus ojos se pusieron rojos otra vez, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta atención de personas que apenas conocía?

— Él es muy inteligente pero es un idiota para los sentimientos, ignora lo que siente y adicional a eso, se engaña así mismo…Así que si te dijo algo hiriente, no lo hizo con la intención de lastimarte, es un buen chico…solo algo conflictivo

— Ulquiorra no me ha lastimado…él mejor dicho me ha ayudado mucho…Demasiado diría yo — susurro tímidamente mientras le sonreía, agradecía su preocupación.

— Oh eso me alegra…estaba preocupada que hubiera interrumpido una discusión o algo así…pensé que podían haber terminado

— Nosotros no…

— Pero me alegra que no…A Ulqui le hacía falta una novia, está más animado…es algo inexpresivo pero yo sé que le alegra tu compañía, aunque no sonría tiene una mirada distinta cuando está contigo, menos fría por decir algo

— Creo que estas confundida

— Para nada…Créeme, lo conozco desde que teníamos diez años— le dijo sonriéndole.

— Tengo curiosidad de algo pero no se lo vayas a decir — la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco.

— Es una promesa

— Siempre ha sido así de…

— ¿Callado, inexpresivo, de alguna manera frío?…Si, aunque yo lo conocí cuando aún era un poco más sonriente pero luego de la muerte de su madre se volvió como lo es actualmente, trato de matar todo sentimiento en él pero creo que no lo logra— lo último lo dijo viendo a la chica.

— ¿Su madre murió?— pregunto sorprendida.

— ¿No te lo había dicho?... ¡Ups! Creo que metí la pata, has como que no escuchaste eso...Debí intuirlo, él odia hablar del tema — empezó a dar vuelta algo nerviosa.

— Yo no sé mucho de él — confeso llamando la atención de la otra chica.

— Pues que extraña pareja son — Orihime volvió a intentar decirle que estaba equivocada pero un tono de llamada la interrumpió — ¿Si?... ¡¿Otra vez?! No te dije que lo cuidaras, si ya sé que no eres niñera pero es tu amigo… ¿Esta herido?...Voy para allá — Nell bufo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Grimmjow se metió en problemas…No los puedo dejar ni cinco minutos— abrió la puerta del baño y Orihime la siguió— Parece que aún no supera su etapa de matón de instituto ¿Me acompañas a ver que le sucedió? Ulquiorra está allí

— Vamos

Ulquiorra y Orihime volvieron a caminar por el campus de la universidad, habían dejado a Grimmjow con una muy molesta Nell. Ambos permanecían en silencio, tenían la misma electiva en aquel momento por lo que se dirigían al salón indicado.

Orihime no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Nell, de vez en cuando veía al pelinegro a su lado con curiosidad. Ese chico podía tener más problemas que ella y era él que la animaba, no sabía casi nada de él, solo que tenía a dos amigos muy locos, que había estudiado con ella, recordaba una vieja conversación cuando eran estudiante de instituto donde logro sacarle que tenía un tutor y que vivía solo, lo último ya lo había comprobado.

— Ulquiorra — el pelinegro la vio y ella dudo en decirle lo que pensaba pero ya que lo consideraba un amigo — No sé mucho de ti

— ¿Quieres saber algo en específico?— A él no pareció sorprenderle y eso la animo a seguir.

— Somos amigos ¿no?...Debería conocer lo que te agrada y disgusta…más sobre ti— Inoue se sentía incomoda pero logro decir lo que quería.

— No veo en que cambia pero si deseas saber algo, solo pregunta

— Bien, que tal si te pregunto algo y tú también lo haces, así nos conocemos más — el pelinegro asintió — Mi primera pregunta es… ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

— Leer…Escuchar música — Orihime esperaba una respuesta como aquella — ¿Por qué te gusto Ichigo? — pero no se esperaba aquella pregunta, permaneció un minuto en silencio.

— No lo sé…siempre fue atento conmigo, estuvo allí cuando me quede sola, siempre me consoló, siempre me defendió, hacia todo por mi…No sé ni cuando me empezó a gustar

— Es tu turno — le dijo al ver que permaneció un momento perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Nell y Grimmjow?

— Grimmjow era hijo de unos amigos de mis padres, no nos tratábamos…Nell, fue un caso muy diferente…Es muy extrovertida, la conocí cuando mi tutor se volvió el suyo también

— Sobre el tutor ¿Por qué tienes uno?— Orihime no estaba segura de sí le debía preguntar tan directamente, él se giró y la vio un momento.

— Es mi turno, Inoue — se sorprendió de escuchar su apellido y no su típico _mujer_ , asumió que lo había incomodado.

— Lo siento fue una pregunta muy personal… Pregunta y por favor llámame Orihime

— Te pregunte por Kurosaki que también es personal, así que por ahora hare una excepción a la regla que establecimos…Los padres de Nell murieron y mi padre se desentendió de mi luego de la muerte de mi madre — su tono de voz no cambio pero ella se sintió mal de haber preguntado.

— Lo siento, de verdad no debí preguntar

— No es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte — sus palabras la tranquilizaron algo.

— Cambiemos de tema si…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Se me habia olvidado decirles que al principio Orihime sera algo frágil pero poco a poco irá tomando valor y fuerza.

Respuesta de comentarios:

Espero volver actualizar antes del 14 de febrero, el capitulo ya esta casi listo pero la uni me tiene un poco ocupada y tengo que editarlo. Besos y espero algún comentario de su parte, en serio me animan ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Rukia Kuchiki no era alguien egoísta, nunca lo había sido a pesar de haber sido criada en una inmensa casa llena de lujos y comodidades. Pero en aquel momento tenía esa sensación de querer tener únicamente la atención de Ichigo, por más que lo intento no pudo suprimir aquel sentimiento.

Habían pasado semanas desde el inicio de clases, semanas en las que Orihime solo saludaba y no se sentaba ni interactuaba mucho con ellos, semanas en la que Ichigo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la nueva actitud de su amiga. Ella lo entendía, después de todo si su mejor amigo actuara de esa manera ella también se preocuparía pero estaba algo cansada del tema. Sus conversaciones se había vuelto solo suposiciones de lo que podía estarle pasando, se sentía desplazada.

La pelinegra tenía una vaga idea de por qué el cambio de Orihime pero decirla en voz alta dolía, después de todo ella también era su amiga. Sabía que la chica albergaba sentimientos por Ichigo, no podía asegurarlo pero había visto varias de sus miradas y no iba a negar que se sintiera culpable por causarle dolor pero de algo estaba muy segura, Ichigo la veía como una hermana.

— ¡Rukia! — la voz que menos esperaba fue la que gritaba su nombre, ella giro y se encontró con la pelirroja en la que pensaba.

— Orihime — susurro, la chica se acerco corriendo y ella solo escondió otra vez su mano, cada vez que la veía tenía esa costumbre, había visto el gesto de dolor de su amiga cuando vio el anillo y a pesar de ser una tontería desde entonces lo hacía.

— Venías muy pensativa, te llevo gritando desde hace algunas cuadras — La Kuchiki no se había fijado que había caminado casi todo el centro de la ciudad, acaba de ir a visitar a Ichigo en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

— Si, he estado distraída… ¿Cómo estás? No te había visto desde hace unos días

— Bien, he estado algo ocupada…Rangiku me llamo hoy, quería cuadrar una salida de chicas —la sonrisa incomoda de Orihime delato que ella estaba ocultando algo pero la pelinegra lo dejo pasar, ambas empezaron a caminar.

— Sería excelente, tenemos meses sin hacerlo

— Eso mismo pensé

Permanecieron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo, Rukia se extraño ya que la pelirroja siempre encontraba tema de conversación. Se giro para apreciar el rostro pensativo de Orihime y se dio cuenta que su mente no estaba allí sino en otro lugar.

— Vienes de ver a Ichigo ¿Cierto?

— Así es — respondió con algo de cautela y se permitió examinar mejor su expresión, sus ojos se entristecieron pero su sonrisa seguía en los labios — Está muy preocupado por ti — confeso al final, su amiga la vio sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Has estado muy alejada de nosotros, le preocupa que no nos quieras mas como amigos…Además está algo intenso con eso de que te ve mucho con Cifer — Rukia poco a poco se fue relajando, vio una sonrisa más real en Orihime.

— Los sigo queriendo igual, solo necesito algo de tiempo…Estoy confundida es todo pero no deben preocuparse— Rukia asintió sonriéndole con comprensión aunque en ese momento solo se sentía culpable.

— ¿Sales con Cifer? — trato de cambiar el tema y sonrió animada al ver el sonrojo de Orihime, tenia tanto sin ver aquel gesto dulce de la chica.

Otra patada se dio mentalmente por lo que Ichigo, sin saberlo, y ella causaban en su amiga, su novio era un completo idiota a la hora de notar sentimientos, tuvo que ser lo más directa posible para que se diera cuenta que estaba interesada en él, así que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía su amiga. A veces sentía ganas de decírselo pero esa verdad no era de ella, esa confesión no le pertenecía, sabía que Orihime era la que debía decírselo, si Rukia se lo dijera Ichigo se lo tomaría como broma o le diría solo que esta celosa, una vez se lo sugirió sutilmente y la tildo de loca.

— N-no, claro que no…Solo somos amigos — respondió titubeando la chica, ella se rio por su reacción — Es muy atento conmigo y es divertido conversar con él

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Cifer? — las dos chicas se vieron unos minutos y luego empezaron a reír llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

— Es más…amable de lo que aparenta

— Si tú lo dices

Ambas caminaron juntas conversando de otro temas hasta que cada una tomo el camino distinto a sus casas. Rukia confirmo algo luego de aquella conversación, así que tomó una decisión, haría todo lo que pudiera para que Ichigo y Orihime arreglaran su situación, Orihime se lo merecía, así la pelinegra se tuviera que alejar si Ichigo se daba cuenta que sentía algo mas por Orihime, no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía de que fuera así, pero era mejor hacerlo de esa manera para que así estuvieran muy seguros de seguir con aquel compromiso.

— Así lo haré — susurro para sí misma.

*.*.*

Nell caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala del departamento de su amigo, estaba enojada, MUY enojada. Tuvo una pelea con Grimmjow aquella mañana y el mal humor se había quedado con ella, a veces su novio podía ser la persona más insensible que podía existir en el planeta, estaba segura que ni Ulquiorra le podía ganar a pesar de su personalidad.

— ¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas?— el pelinegro se encontraba en un sofá leyendo, había estado tratando de ignorar a Nell.

Hacia media hora que ella había llegado y llevaba ese mismo tiempo dando vueltas en la sala mientras murmuraba, no había logrado sacarle nada los primeros cinco minutos por lo que decidió ignorarla y esperar a que se calmara pero ya no podía concentrarse en lo que leía.

— Es que puedes creer que el IMBÉCIL me llamo loca… ¡¿Loca yo?! Si él es el desquiciado que actúa como mafioso… Se atrevió a amenazar a mi profesor de Pilates por supuestamente haberme tocado indebidamente ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!

— No entiendo porque sales con él si sabes muy bien que es así — fue el comentario del chico que ni levanto la mirada del libro, aunque en realidad no leía nada.

— ¡Porque es un idiota que sabe enamorarme! Ssshhh eso sonó tan cursi hasta para mi…pero es la verdad….Quiero que sea el mismo pero a veces me da…me da…Aishh¡Ganas de molerlo a golpes! ¿Ahora como vuelvo a mi clase de Pilates? Qué pena — se dejo caer en el sofá donde estaba su amigo.

— Le pagas ¿No?...Vuelve como si nada, no creo que sea la primera vez que ve un novio celópata.

— Tienes razón aunque igual me disculpare…Ay qué pena

Una notificación sonó en el teléfono de Ulquiorra haciendo que dejara el libro y reviso el mensaje, Nell lo vio y sonrió, no le había puesto toda su atención mientras ella se desahogaba pero apenas vio el nombre de quien era que escribía cerro el libro y lo hizo a un lado para responder mejor, era un pequeño cambio de postura pero para ella significaba mucho.

Nell conocía demasiado al pelinegro y sabía que estaba completamente interesado en aquella pelirroja, lo sabía y estaba emocionada. Ulquiorra solo había estado una sola vez realmente interesado en una chica y al parecer no había salido bien, poco fue lo que logro sacarle, de eso hacia como dos años.

— ¿Es Orihime? — le pregunto y el chico solo dio un asentimiento sin despegar la vista del mensaje — Me alegra mucho que consiguieras una novia y mas que sea tan amable y linda como ella lo es, me agrada mucho...— se calló al ver que el chico ni le prestaba atención y bufo — Ni con mi amigo puedo contar… ¡Me voy, nadie me quiere!— lo ultimo lo dijo con dramatismo mientras se levantaba.

— Cierra la puerta bien — fue lo que dijo como despedida Ulquiorra.

— Así si me escucha — susurro para sí misma pero luego sonrió al ver que su concentración estaba puesta en el teléfono.

*.*.*

El mes de febrero llego con rapidez y eso solo quería decir que San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el día que muchos disfrutaban y otros odiaban con todo su ser. A Orihime siempre le había encantado ese día, se esmeraba preparando chocolates para sus amigos pero en especial para Ichigo, de esa manera indirectamente estaba demostrándole sus sentimientos pero aquel año no se sentía para nada capaz de regalar nada.

Era viernes y ella acaba de salir de su trabajo, vio las vitrinas llenas de decoraciones alusivas a esa festividad y bufo, se sentía malhumorada, algo no muy común en ella. Había leído que había etapas de duelo de un rompimiento, a pesar de que ellos nunca fueron nada más que amigos, ella sentía que pasaba por esas etapas y ese momento se encontraba en la de enojo.

— ¡Hime! — La chica se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la abrazaba pero al girar se tranquilizo al ver a Nell ,en los últimos días se había vuelto cercana a ella — Que bueno que te encontré, tengo que pedirte un favor inmenso — dijo emocionada.

— Claro, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

— Quiero que me ayudes a elegir que comprarle a Grimm, tu sabes por lo San Valentín — Ella no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se fragmentara un poco pero hizo todo para que la chica no lo notara — No sé qué demonios regalarle, es tan insensible que no debería ni esforzarme pero quiero hacerlo

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?— ambas empezaron a caminar en dirección a una plaza que estaba cerca.

— El año pasado le regale un chaqueta de cuero y el antepasado solo le compre un libro…fue graciosa su cara, si no mal recuerdo era ¿Cómo tratar a tu novia? Guía para idiotas, lo vi y no pude evitarlo — Orihime se sorprendió ya que había pensado que llevaban menos tiempo juntos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo novios?— la chica preguntó apenas se sentaron en los bancos, Nell sonrió.

— Dos años y medio, aunque conociéndolo son siete años

— Ulquiorra me dijo que lo conocía desde niños ¿Cómo lo conociste tú?

— Eso fue una historia muy graciosa…No sé si Ulquiorra te dijo que su tutor me adopto, yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía diez, era conocidos de él por lo que me adoptó…Cuando ya tenía mi segundo año viviendo con ellos, hubo una reunión de familiares y amigos, allí estaba Grimmjow que se acercó corriendo a nosotros con intenciones de molestar a Ulquiorra, siempre ha disfrutado hacerlo y por eso pensé que era un ser odioso y completamente intratable, lo es aunque a menor cantidad de lo que pensé, le dije palabras hirientes y algo groseras para una niña de doce — ambas sonrieron — después de decirle unas cuantas cosas y dejarlo frío, se volvió nuestro amigo

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías? — Orihime se sintió identificada solo que ella había tenido un final completamente distinto.

— Tenía quince, ambos estudiábamos juntos, él era un mujeriego…bueno quiero creer que era porque si no se quedara sin una parte muy importante para él— se rió otra vez — Salía con una zorra y cuando me enteré fue como si estallara, nunca me había sentido tan furiosa, no le hable como por dos semanas, allí fue que entendí que me había enamorado de mi amigo, esa etapa fue muy difícil y dolorosa, la sensación de no ser correspondida y ver a esa persona hacer su vida con otra

— Te entiendo perfectamente — confeso Inoue llamando la atención de Nell, ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojo — También me enamore de mi amigo de la infancia

— No sabía que habías conocido a Ulquiorra de antes— comento la chica confundida, la otra negó con rapidez.

— No, Ulquiorra no es…

— Aah, así si…Que Ulquiorra no se entere porque no sabemos cómo es celoso — Orihime se sonrojó y volvió a tratar de hacerle entender que ellos no eran novios pero fue interrumpida por la chica — El punto fue, que luego de cuatro semanas, Grimmjow no resistió mi ley del hielo por lo que terminó con la chica aunque yo seguí sin confesarle mis sentimientos, en la graduación fue que empezamos a salir, estaba enojadísimo porque yo fui con otra persona, me formo el problema del siglo y al final terminamos juntos.

— Parece de película

— Ni tanto pero él tiene sus momentos— la dulce sonrisa de Nell la hizo también sonreír, parecía de verdad enamorada.

— Por que no le regalas algo hecho por ti — sugirió Orihime y Nell se entusiasmo

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Nunca les has dado chocolates?... Es algo muy cliché pero siempre me ha parecido lindo

— No sé hacerlos — confeso apenada la chica.

— Yo te enseño, no es nada del otro mundo, si quieres compramos los ingredientes y mañana vas a mi casa — ya sabía que iba aceptar porque Nell se encontraba dando saltitos emocionada

— ¿Que esperamos por ir por los ingredientes? ¡Vamos!

*.*.*

En la cocina se escuchaban risas, Orihime ayudaba a Nell a realizar el chocolate mientras ambas hablaban de sus vidas, una tarde que Nell había confesado nunca había tenido con nadie, nunca había tenido una amiga con la que hacer eso y eso conmovió mucho a la chica.

— Y entonces Ulquiorra tomo la responsabilidad y terminó siendo expulsado del instituto

— Así que por eso lo de los rumores — susurro pensativa la pelirroja.

— ¿Ah?

— Cuando estudiaba con él corrían muchos rumores…Había hasta uno que decía que era hijo de un Yakuza — ambas se rieron.

— Aizen podrá ser ambicioso pero tampoco así, le gusta tener merito de lo que se gana y siempre de forma legal…Es nuestro tutor — aclaro al final al ver su rostro de duda — Pero si, solo fue por echarse la culpa por el desastre ocasionado en el instituto, Grimmjow la estaba pasando muy mal con la separación de sus padres y era demasiado rebelde…Aun sigue siendo algo…inquieto pero más centrado

— Ya veo

— Ahora que me doy cuenta…No has preparado nada para regalar Orihime ¿No vas a regalarle a Ulquiorra?...¿Pelearon? No me digas que el tonto metió la pata…no te preocupes que yo lo hago entrar en razón — se limpió las manos y buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono, Orihime pudo detenerla antes de marcar.

— ¡No! No es eso…solo…

— Deberías hacerle, eso le gustara — Nell le sonrió, ella lo pensó unos minutos y luego asintió, Ulquiorra se había vuelto un buen amigo y se merecía un obsequio.

— Tienes razón

*.*.*

Ichigo estaba sorprendido ese día, todos sus amigos se habían reunido para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad, y no iba a negar que le intrigaba el hecho de que Orihime no hubiera hecho chocolate para ellos, les había dado un detalle a cada uno pero de una manera se sentía extraño no recibir su chocolate. La chica era una cocinera fatal pero aquel dulce le quedaba perfecto, siempre le había gustado sus chocolates.

— Bien, que haremos luego de comer… ¿Y si vamos al cine? — propuso Rangiku emocionada.

— Es una buena idea — apoyo Renji mientras lo demás empezaban a comentar que película ver.

— Y-yo no puedo…— todos miraron a Orihime y ella se sonrojo — Debo ir a otro lugar, pero luego de la película si aun quieren ir a otro lugar me escriben

Los demás asintieron algo atónitos pero Tatsuki volvió a hablar de las películas para desviar la atención de la chica aun así Ichigo no se quedo tranquilo, la curiosidad pudo más que el mismo.

— ¿Es necesarios que te vayas?— pregunto cómo susurro, la chica pareció un momento confundida y hasta de una manera sintió que la lastimaba.

— Sí, tengo que irme

— ¿Ya no deseas pasar tiempo con nosotros?— pregunto directamente.

— No lo digas así, Ichigo— el chico se vio sorprendió porque el tono de la chica parecía molesto — Yo quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes…pero debo ir a otro lado

— Entiendo — fue lo que respondió algo molesto con ella, parecía renuente a decir que era tan importante para que los dejara a un lado.

Luego de unos minutos cuando todos estaban terminando de almorzar, Orihime recibió un texto y se despidió rápidamente, él con curiosidad mientras los demás terminaban de arreglar la cuenta y decidir a qué cine ir, la siguió.

Estaban en un centro comercial, por lo que cuando ella bajo de piso el intuyo que se iba a ir pero inmensa fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba con un pelinegro que reconoció perfectamente, lo saludo con una sonrisa. En ese momento sonó su teléfono y mientras respondía vio como Orihime le dio una pequeña bolsa decorada, él muy bien sabía que era, cada año había recibido una de esa chica.

— Voy para allá — le dijo a Rukia para luego colgar, confundido y a la misma vez enojado con su amiga regreso con los demás.

— Son chocolates — dijo Orihime con las mejillas como tomates.

— Gracias — el chico parecía confundido e incómodo, casi nunca recibía chocolates.

— De nada, estos meses me has ayudado tanto…Sé que no eres dado a los afectos pero espero que este detalle te guste — dijo sonriéndole.

Ulquiorra no lo dio a demostrar pero en aquel momento sentía algo inexplicable por aquella chica de mejillas sonrojadas, él le había dicho de forma indirecta lo que sentía y sabía que ella no lo había entendido. Esperaba de alguna forma sacarla de aquel hoyo en la que la había metido Kurosaki, de alguna manera reparar esa herida que dejo pero estaba empezando a temer por su propia seguridad, nunca había sentido un lazo emocional más allá del que tenía con sus dos amigos, no sabía cómo actuar y si, odiaba con toda su alma la incertidumbre, pero ver aquellos chocolates en su manos lo estaban tentado a terminar de dar el paso y caminar por aquella calle incierta.

Orihime sonrió al ver como el pelinegro abría la bolsa y se llevaba el primer chocolate a la boca, emocionada por saber que reacción tendría espero y el pelinegro lo noto. No le gustaban las cosas dulces pero se había sentido obligado a comerlos, además quería ver su sonrisa y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que en verdad disfrutaba de aquel chocolate.

— Delicioso — fue lo que dijo y ella dio un gritito de emoción.

— No sabía si te gustaba el chocolate por lo que tenía miedo de escoger un mal regalo.

— Es…perfecto — fue la palabra que utilizo.

La brillante sonrisa de Orihime le hizo entender algo que había pasado por alto, el no había tomado la decisión de seguir el camino, él había caído en aquel camino desde que había conocido a Orihime en el instituto y ahora es que se daba cuenta de eso, de que estaba completamente perdido por ella como Nell se lo había dicho aquella mañana.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

En este capítulo quise mostrar un poco de lo que Rukia sentía con respecto a lo que le sucede a Orihime. Y si se dan cuenta Orihime va poco a poco cicatrizando, creo que se me fue la mano con Ulquiorra.

Respuesta de comentarios:

 **\- .Sohma:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este tambien, me encanta escribir sobre la pareja y bueno, Nell seguirá sin escuchar por un tiempo, la emociono puede mas jajaja. Gracias de nuevo

\- **BrenBren Uchiha : **Gracias por comentar, a mi tambien me gusta mucho el ichiruki jjajaaj me divierte escribir de ellos, el ulquihime es genial debido a sus diferentes personalidades, es como un contraste y es genial imaginarse al frío Ulquiorra enamorado. Espero que disfrutara también este capitulo

 **- Tetsuga-Okami:** Gracias por comentar, fue muy lindo y me animó mucho leerlo, viva el ichiruki y ulquihime jajajaja...Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

\- **lunadragneel24:** Gracias por tomarte un tiempo de comentar, es difícil tratar de conservar sus personalidades pero hago mi intento jajjaja aunque creo que Ulquiorra se me termino de ir en este cap. Espero que lo disfrutaras y me gustaria saber tu opinión.

No se cuando podre volver a actualizar, la semana que viene tengo algunos parciales por lo que no se cuando podre poder terminar el cap, espero que pronto, tratare de a final de la semana que viene pueda actualizar.

 **Pasen un buen dia de la amistad y el amor**

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Los días feriados siempre eran los favoritos de Orihime, podía salir con sus amigos a donde quisieran, esa semana era libre para los estudiantes por lo que sus amigos había decidido ir a la playa a acampar, algo que la tenía completamente emocionada.

Aún faltaban dos días para el viaje, irían a una isla cercana a la ciudad pero ella se encontraba con el grupo haciendo los preparativos, llevaban una lista de lo que necesitarían.

— ¿Comida?— pregunto Rukia viendo la lista.

— Listo — dijo emocionada Orihime mientras la chica tachaba la lista, habían reunido entre todos dinero para los gastos, unos minutos después terminaron.

— Orihime me comentaste que también irán unos amigos tuyos— dijo Rangiku, la mesa se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de Orihime.

— Si, espero que no les moleste

— Claro que no, Hime — dijo Rangiku sonriéndole, algunos asintieron dándole la razón aunque Tatsuki estaba algo renuente, y a Ichigo tampoco parecía gustarle la idea— ¿Cuántos son? Nosotros somos once contándote

— Son tres… Algunos conocen a Ulquiorra, con él vendrán dos amigos más, sus nombres son Nelliel y Grimmjow

— ¿Grimmjow? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo, Renji y Uryu.

— ¿Lo conocen?

— ¿Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?— insitio Uryu, la chica asintió intrigada por la expresión de sorpresa de los otros dos.

— Si, lo conocemos…— dijo Renji — Se mete en muchos problemas y le gusta discutir con Ichigo — comentó el pelirrojo, iba a añadir algo más pero decidió no hacerlo.

— ¿Es tu amigo? — insistió Kurosaki, la pelirroja asintió.

— Si, es novio de Nell…Es un poco…difícil pero es buen amigo y sumamente divertido

— Si tú lo dices — dijo Uryu y todos volvieron de nuevo al tema del viaje.

*.*.*

— No puedo creer que nos convencieran de hacer esto — volvió a decir Grimmjow mientras llevaba el bolso de Nell y el suyo hacia el barco que los llevaría a la isla.

Los cuatro iban con ropa veraniega, los dos chicos llevaban el equipaje mientras Nell y Orihime caminaban animadas hacia el muelle. Grimmjow volvió a bufar, no le había agradado nada la idea de ir con los amigos de la _princesita_ a acampar pero a su novia le emocionaba la idea y no pudo decirle que no, al parecer lo mismo le había ocurrido a su inexpresivo amigo.

— Deja de quejarte

— ¿Es que aún no entiendes? Pasaremos dos días con sus amigos y para remate tiene que estar el fresita ese — la mirada de Ulquiorra lo callo, era amenazante.

— No arruines esto

— Es que ellos me provocan, se creen tan perfectos y agradables…el que peor me cae es Kurosaki y sé que a ti también te desagrada…— Ulquiorra lo vio interesado — Oh vamos, no conocía a Orihime pero cuando me encontré por primera vez con el fresita, ella estaba allí y parecía muy enamorada de él, note que cada vez que es mencionado su nombre frunces un poco el ceño, te molesta aunque no lo quieras admitir

— Vete al infierno

— Pero no te moleste…no tiene nada de malo que sientas celos…— dijo con burla pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta, siguió — La princesita esta para comerse — Grimmjow trago saliva al ver como el pelinegro la veía de forma amenazadora — Digo, está bien proporcionada y es normal que sientas celos de los que la rodean, ¿no es tu novia?

Ulquiorra iba a responderle cuando escucharon a Nell presentarse ante un grupo, las dos chicas habían llegado con el resto por lo que Grimmjow se apresuró y el pelinegro se quedó con su aclaratoria.

El viaje fue agradable, Nell se integró al grupo rápidamente, Grimmjow a pesar de pelear cada cinco minutos con Renji o Ichigo parecía divertirse a lo grande, el que parecía no estar cómodo y fuera de lugar era Ulquiorra, aunque había estado presente en varias conversaciones, gracias a Uryuu, no parecía querer interactuar, a los minutos se dirigió a su asiento y empezó a leer, ignorando al mundo.

— Parece interesante lo que lees — Orihime se acercó luego de un tiempo de discutir consigo misma, no le gustaba verlo aislado aunque sabía que era su forma de ser.

— Lo es — aun así el pelinegro cerro el libro para escucharla, sabía que ya no volvería a concentrarse y la chica parecía tener intenciones de seguir hablando con él.

— Parece que Nell se está divirtiendo — observo a la chica que se reía de un comentario de Rangiku — Y Grimmjow parece estar llevándose bien con Ichigo — Sonrió mientras veía a los dos insultarse.

Ulquiorra estaba seguro que lo que hacían era todo menos llevarse bien pero no quiso comentar, algo más llamo su atención, algo que Orihime no pareció notar y veía a sus amigos divertirse. Había logrado llamar al chico por su nombre sin tono triste ni mueca ni nada, solo un comentario.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Ulquiorra la vio y ella tomo eso como un sí— ¿Por qué aceptaste venir? No parece que te agraden muchos mis amigos y es intrigante saber porque aceptaste

— Tú me lo pediste — respondió y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su intensa mirada, pareció que quería decirle algo con ella pero no sabía que era, luego desvió la mirada — Además, Nell estaba muy emocionada y nos estaba enloqueciendo — ella sonrió ante el comentario aunque aún seguía algo aturdida.

— Si, parece que si

— Es mi turno preguntar lo mismo

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Por qué aceptaste venir?— la pregunta sorprendió a Orihime y ella sin evitarlo dirigió la mirada a Ichigo que se reía entre los demás.

— Es tonto ¿cierto?

— Ya hemos tenido esta conversación — Ulquiorra volvió a abrir el libro, empezaba a odiar la manera en que ella se denigraba y ponía a todo los demás superior a ella.

— Solo…siguen siendo mis amigos, quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos y no quiero que se acabe por solo eso, si duele pero ya no lo hace como antes… ¿Sabes? Creo que empiezo a adaptarme, de una manera acostumbrarme— sonrió y el pelinegro pudo apreciar que era sincera, no era una mueca o intento de una, era la que conocía cuando había visto por primera vez a la chica despreocupada del instituto.

— Ya es la misma

— ¿Disculpa? — Orihime lo vio sin entender.

— Tu sonrisa es la misma

— Ah, ¿En serio? ¿Había cambiado?...Ya regreso, Tatsuki parece que quiere decirme algo— salió corriendo en dirección a su amiga y esta la abrazo mientras veía a Ulquiorra con una mirada de advertencia pero él decidió ignorarla y retomar otra vez su lectura.

No llego muy lejos cuando sintió que alguien se sentó junto él, sabía que no era Grimmjow así que siguió ignorado a la persona, escucho un carraspeo, insulto mentalmente a quien lo interrumpió y alzo los ojos dirigiendo su mirada más gélida.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Kurosaki fue directo, la única cualidad que le agradaba a Ulquiorra del chico, nunca se iba con rodeos.

— Se mas especifico— aun así a él le gustaba probar voluntades.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí con nosotros? ¿Por qué vienes de viaje con nosotros? Y principalmente ¿Por qué diablos merodeas a Orihime? — su tono sobre protector fastidio a Ulquiorra, además había sentido que lo había dicho como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella.

— Ella me invito y yo no merodeo a nadie

— ¿Crees que soy imbécil?...He notado que ella pasa demasiado tiempo contigo, tú no eres la clase de persona con la que Orihime frecuenta — Ulquiorra lo volvió a ver — ¿Por qué Orihime te seguiría? Ella es muy fácil de influenciar hasta la has alejado un poco de nosotros y no permitire que la utilices ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella? ¿Qué buscas en realidad?

— Si, de verdad creo que eres un imbécil, te diré por qué así que no me interrumpas — le dijo al ver que se levantaba dispuesto a empezar una pelea verbal — Primero Inoue no estaría con una persona que le desagrade por muy _influenciable_ que se y créeme no lo es tanto como piensas, segundo yo no soy la causa para que ella se esté alejando de ustedes, te doy un consejo empieza preguntándote eso a ti, tercero no estoy buscando nada y tú no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme explicaciones de que intenciones pueda tener para ella…Ahora que he respondido tus preguntas puedes irte, tengo algo más interesante que hacer que escucharte— el tono de voz tan neutral exaspero a Ichigo y más al ver que el volvía otra vez a ver el libro, ignorándolo.

Bufo y se alejó del pelinegro, tenía que enfriarse porque estaba a punto de golpearlo, entendía que no había sido nada sutil preguntándole de esa manera aquello pero le estaba molestando desde que los vio en el centro comercial esa cercanía con Orihime, no tanto que le molestara sino que le preocupaba. Ulquiorra Cifer había sido conocido en el instituto como un ser poco dado al tacto y destrozaba toda ganas de ser sociable con él, hasta el mismo intento una vez entablar conversación cuando vio que Orihime hablaba de vez en cuando con él pero desistió a los minutos al ver que no ayudaba, además había escuchado tantos rumores referente a él, sabía que casi nada era cierto porque de el mismo también corrían rumores, pero igual le preocupaba que pudiera herir a Orihime, le hervía la sangre saber que su amiga podía estar interesada en alguien que le rompería el corazón.

Enojado se dirigió hasta donde estaba Uryuu quien veía a Renji y Grimmjow jugar a las vencidas mientras Hisagi y Gin los animaban. Se dejó caer y su amigo pelinegro lo observo, su mirada le hizo saber que se había dado cuenta de su intercambio de palabras con Ulquiorra.

— Supongo que no tuviste nada de tacto

— Es un imbécil

— Si yo llegara y te preguntara sin tacto porque sales con Rukia probablemente lo primero que harías sería golpearme

— Es que no lo entiendo, Ulquiorra no parece compatible con Orihime para nada…Ella es demasiado… ¿inocente? No sé qué termino ponerle, es ingenua y muy sociable, se preocupa por los demás… ¿Cómo puede estar interesada en él? En alguien tan asociable y frio, no lo entiendo

— Tal vez no hay que entenderlo…Dicen que en el corazón no se manda

— No me vengas con esas estupideces

— ¿Elegiste enamorarte de Rukia? Tuviste que luchar para que su familia te aceptara, su hermano te odia y al principio te llevabas tan mal con ella que parecían perros y gatos

— Es distinto, Rukia no es tan diferente de mí y nos entendemos

— ¿Y qué te hace pesar que ellos no se entienden?...Créeme Ichigo, yo también estaba preocupado pero hace un momento los vi hablando, no sé qué intenciones tenga Ulquiorra pero de algo estoy seguro, no le quiere hacer daño, será muy inexpresivo y todo pero vi cómo es su actitud contigo y con los demás, con ella es totalmente diferente

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que está enamorado de ella?

— ¿Y por qué no? Inoue es bonita, sociable, buena persona, tiene muchas cualidades

— Tienes razón pero Ulquiorra no parece de los que se enamoran, eso es lo que me preocupa

— Tu tampoco lo parecías hasta el penúltimo año cuando llego Kuchiki, así que no pongas eso de excusa, no es por defenderlo pero a mí me parece que tu antipatía por él va más allá de solo _no ser de los que se enamoran_

— ¿Y según tu qué?

— Que estás perdiendo la atención de Orihime — Ichigo lo vio tan sorprendido que hasta el enojo se le fue, quedo en blanco — Estas celoso, no me mires así que no hablo románticamente, estas celoso porque según tú estás perdiendo a Orihime, porque ya no eres solo tú y nosotros en su vida, porque ya no pasas el mismo tiempo con ella

— Eso es una tontería

— Ichigo tu eres celoso hasta con tus hermanitas y muchas veces has dicho que Orihime es tu hermana, bueno allí está el origen de todo este problema, no es Ulquiorra, ni los rumores, ni lo poco que sabemos de él, es simplemente que tu no terminas de entender que ella también tiene derecho a tener una vida aparte

— Uryuu, dejemos el tema, no estoy de acuerdo y no creo que sea eso — volvió la vista hacia donde Renji peleaba con Grimmjow por haberle ganado, pero su mente volvió otra vez a las palabras de su amigo ¿Realmente estaba celoso?

*.*.*

— ¡Es hermosa! — dijeron emocionadas Rangiku y Nell

Acababan de desembarcar y llegar a la isla, se dirigieron a un pequeño mapa que estaba allí mismo, la isla no era muy grande pero era muy turística, tenía sitios para pasarla muy bien, actividades recreativa, y la gran playa donde los que querían podían acampar.

El grupo decidió dividirse, los hombres irían a armar el campamento mientras las chicas irían a la tienda de abastecimiento, por si veían algo que les faltara, luego se encontrarían en el lugar y disfrutarían del mar.

— Rukia mira hay muchas cosas lindas — Rangiku había ido a la zona de recuerdos y no dejaba de señalar todo lo que le parecía bonito.

— Ya deberíamos haber terminado — volvió a decir Rukia.

— No seas amargada, deja a Ichigo respirar un rato

— No lo estoy diciendo por eso — la pelinegra se sonrojo y vio mal a su amiga.

— Te creemos

— Así que tú eres la novia de Itsigo — Nell no había caído en cuenta en eso, las demás se rieron por el apodo ya que a Ichigo no le gusta su nuevo nombre, Rukia asintió luego de calmar su risa — Hacen una bonita pareja

— Y están hasta comprometido — dijo emocionada Rangiku mostrándole la mano de la pelinegra pero esta parecía renuente, disimuladamente vio a Orihime que parecía ignorar el comentario porque le enseñaba a Nemú y Nanao unas figuras graciosas.

— ¿Comprometidos? — pregunto extrañada la chica, Rukia se encogió de hombros.

— Mi familia es algo anticuada…aunque le dije a Ichigo que no era necesario quiso hacerlo

— Eso es muy lindo…ya quisiera yo que Grimmjow hiciera lo mismo

— ¿Sales con Grimmjow? — las dos chicas gritaron sorprendidas, ellos parecía amigos que bromeaban insultándose pero para nada parecían pareja.

— Si, nuestra forma de demostrar amor es un poco…distinta

Orihime regreso con las otras al escuchar los gritos de Rangiku y Rukia, al escuchar eso sonrió y asintió divertida por ver las expresiones de incredulidad de sus amigas.

— Créanme que son lindos — comento la pelirroja.

— No seas halagadora, nosotros somos el desastre como pareja, en cambio tú con Ulquiorra, dios mío con esa tensión

— ¿Ulquiorra y Orihime? — dijeron a la misma vez Rukia y Tatsuki, la primera sorprendida y la segunda horrorizada.

— ¡Lo sabía! — todas vieron a Rangiku — Empecé a sospechar a principio de año cuando los vi en la cafetería, cuando Ulquiorra te agarro la mano y susurró algo, había un tipo de secreto o algo entre ustedes…Los vi varias veces hablando en el jardín o en las mesas de la universidad y más cuando lo invitaste a este viaje…Tienes toda la razón Nell, se ven demasiado bien juntos, los opuesto o mejor los complementos del otro

— Eso mismo pensé— Dijo Nell emocionada.

—Ya va creo que me perdí, como que Orihime, mi Orihime, mi amiga de toda la vida sale como un ser como aquel y yo ni me entere ¿Qué esto? Hime Dime la verdad — Tatsuki se acerco y tomo las manos de su amiga.

— E-este…— Orihime no tenía ni idea de cómo aclarar aquella tremenda confusión que se estaba creando.

— Deja de molestarla Tatsuki, tus sales con Renji y casi nadie lo supo hasta que los vimos, así que no vengas con esa doble moral

—Quieres guerra ¿no? —la pelinegra vio mal a Rangiku.

— Haber déjame ver si entendí, entonces todos vinimos con parejas…Que divertido— Nanao y Orihime se sonrojaron por aquel comentario de Nell.

— Si Nanao, no te hagas la loca que nosotras sabemos que tienes un _ujum_ con Hisagi, no sé si salen, son amigos de cama o qué pero tienen algo — comento Rangiku haciendo reír a las demás.

— ¡Rangiku! — exclamo avergonzada la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué? No estoy diciendo nada fuera de lo común, yo estuve siendo con Gin un tiempo amigos con beneficios y beneficios muy buenos

— ¡Ay Rangiku, por favor! — exclamaron al mismo tiempo Rukia, Tatsuki y Nanao.

— Mejor vámonos antes de que diga alguna barbaridad más — el comentario de Nanao hizo reír a las demás.

*.*.*

— Tardan demasiado — susurro Renji, les había dado tiempo de colocar las carpas y todo lo demás necesario para protegerse algo del sol y estar cómodos, hasta prepararon la fogata para aquella noche aunque aún faltaban horas.

— Son chicas que esperas — susurro Gin mientras jugabas con su teléfono, los demás estaban conversando o simplemente haciendo cualquiera cosa.

— ¡Ya llegamos! Wow que rápidos son — dijo emocionada Matsumoto.

— Excelencia querida, excelencia

— Recoge tu ego, Gin

Se organizaron primero para comer algo y luego solo hablaron esperando un tiempo para poder meterse al mar, entre risas y anécdotas más de una hora paso y Rangiku emocionada decidió que era hora de nadar. Empezó a quitarse la ropa sorprendiendo a los chicos debido a que pensaron que aún no llevaban trajes de baños, le siguieron las demás entre risas por el rostro de los chicos. Al final algunos fueron al agua con ellas, Uryu y Ulquiorra se quedaron en la orilla.

— Disculpa a Ichigo, a veces puede ser un idiota

— "A veces" puede ser subjetivo — Ishida sonrió por ese comentario.

— Puede ser…El punto es que también debes entenderlo, Orihime es nuestra amiga desde hace muchos años, en el caso de él desde que eran pequeños, y nos preocupamos mucho por ella — Ulquiorra lo dudaba, allí todos parecían ignorar que la chica tenia sentimientos por Kurosaki y en el estado emocional que se encontraba la chica — No sé si lo sabes pero Orihime perdió muy joven a su hermano, tenía quince y fue la etapa más dura para ella, Ichigo hizo todo, movió cielo y tierra para que ella volviera a ser como antes, eso nos unió a todos, así que tenemos miedo de que ella vuelva a pasar un momento así

— Ya paso — Uryuu lo miro y él solo veía el mar, la mente del pelinegro por fin unió las piezas que sentía dispersas, Ulquiorra sabía algo que ellos ignoraban — A veces las personas fingen para no herir mas — se sacudió la arena y fue por un libro en la carpa donde estaban sus cosas dejando a Ishida pensativo.

Al entrar a la carpa bufo, nunca en su vida había hecho lo que acaba de hacer, ni siquiera le interesaba que los demás fueran unos completos ignorantes, pero le había enojado escuchar aquel pelinegro hablar tan bien del Kurosaki cuando él muy bien sabía que había causado dolor en la chica, le enojo y no pudo evitar un comentario que le abriera los ojos, nunca se había metido en los problemas de nadie pero esa chica, ella lo estaba sacando fuera de sí, lograba lo que no había logrado nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

Empezaba a temer que cambiara sus costumbres, él no quería cambiar, le gustaba estar aislado, no saber de problemas de nadie, le gustaba como todo había estado funcionando pero algo no iba a negar, también le gustaba ella.

— Diablos — tomo aire y volvió a salir de la carpa con su rostro inexpresivo.

Se sentó de nuevo donde antes había estado, solo que Uryu había ido con su novia, antes de abrir el libro Orihime se sentó junto a él, le sonrió sonrojada, algo que le gusto, podía estar muy enamorada de Ichigo pero no le era indiferente, lo había notado cuando todos se quitaron la camisa y se sonrojo solo viéndolo a él.

— Ulquiorra te puedo decir algo pero no te vayas a tomar mal

— Adelante

— Te invite porque quería que disfrutaras un poco conmigo, crear buenos recuerdos…Pero para eso necesito que no te aislé tanto — aquel comentario de verdad sorprendió al chico — No creas que es porque no me guste como eres…solo que quiero que te diviertas mas

— ¡Ey!— fueron interrumpidos por Nell y vieron el balón con el que jugaban volibol playero caer cerca de ellos — Están muy concentrados… — dijo sonriendo la chica,

Tomo el balón y lo lanzo luego camino hacia su bolso y saco algo, regreso hasta ellos y le lanzo algo un envase a Orihime, extrañada la chica observo el bloqueador solar.

— Ulquiorra es demasiado pálido y no quiero que tenga quemaduras de segundo grado, hazlo por mí Hime, yo quiero jugar con los chicos — la chica bajo la mirada sonrojada y Nell aprovecho para guiñarle un ojo al pelinegro e irse corriendo.

— No tienes que hacerlo…ya tengo bloqueador — le dijo Ulquiorra al ver que la chica a su lado parecía un tomate.

Orihime suspiro aliviada, sabía que si le tocaba hacer aquello primero terminaba desmayada, no iba a negar que Ulquiora le parecía extremadamente atractivo y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

— Buenos recuerdos ¿Eh? — Orihime asintió aun apenada.

— Si

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Antes de poder responder fue jalada por Rangiku que la empujo hasta el agua, los demás parecían también dirigirse allá por su llamado, Nell se acerco y jalo a Ulquiorra obligándolo a levantarse.

— No te resista— fue también por Grimmjow que se reía porque Renji tomo a Tatsuki y la lanzo en el mar para luego ganarse un golpe de ella.

— Bien, primero que todos deben saber que este viaje es para divertirnos, nada de rivalidades — Rangiku hablo cuando todos estaban en el agua, lo ultimo lo dijo viendo a Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra — Todos deben participar en las actividades sin chistar

— ¿Esto qué es? ¿El ejército?

— Muy gracioso Ichigo pero quiero que este viaje sea genial….Ahora nuestra primera actividad será…— le dio suspenso y los demás se rieron — Ver quien cae primero…Como somos pares será más sencillo, cada uno de ustedes tomara una chica en sus hombros y competirán, la que caiga primero será el perdedor, al principio será por rondas hasta que quede solo una ¿Entendido?

— ¿Es enserio?

— Te vuelves a quejar y juro que te ahogare — amenazo Rangiku y el chico sonrió.

— Bien, ¿Quiénes son los primero?— pregunto Rukia emocionada.

— ¡Yo! — gritaron al mismo tiempo Tatsuki y Renji

— Perfecto serán una pareja

Se colocaron en parejas y poco a poco fueron luchando, entre risas, insultos, amenazas, caídas feas y otras graciosas. Orihime parecía un tomate cuando fue su turno y le toco subirse a los hombros de Ulquiorra, fueron un grupo muy bueno hasta que les toco luchar contra Grimmjow y Nell, una batalla muy entretenida porque ambas chicas no dejaban de reírse por intentar tumbarse y abajo Grimmjow no dejaba de atacar a su amigo, el pelinegro era muy bueno esquivando y evitando que la pelirroja cayera, hasta que finalmente Nell logro desestabilizarla y ella se llevo al agua a Ulquiorra.

Al final ganaron Grimmjow y Nell, el primero haciéndole una jugada sucia a Ichigo, luego de insultos y un intento de asesinato, se divirtieron nadado o participando en juegos playeros como Frisbee, voleibol, futbol, hasta que quedaron exhausto.

Luego de sus divertidos juegos todos fueron a descansar, ya empezaba a atardecer y la temperatura bajaba por lo que fueron a cambiarse por algo mas abrigador. Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y empezaron hablar de anécdotas.

— ¿Qué les pareces si jugamos algo? — propuso Rangiku y su sonrisa no inspiro nada bueno.

— ¿Como qué?

— No se… Juguemos verdad o reto

— Ran eso es infantil — se quejo Tatsuki.

— ¿Y si lo hacemos más interesante?— los demás la vieron y ella fue por su bolso, al regresar, trajo una botella con un liquido azul— Traje esta preciosura, el que diga reto se toma un buen trago

— Tenias que ser tú— dijo Nanao riéndose, Nell se movió y se acerco emocionada a Rangiku.

— Esto es infantil — dijo esta vez Hisagi.

— Oh vamos sí, yo quiero jugar — Nell parecía una niña emocionada.

— Ya que... pero nada de retos ridículos — comento Nanao resignada, ya sabía que no le quitaría la idea de la cabeza a su amiga pelirroja.

— ¿Y dónde queda la emoción? ¿Quién empieza?

— Empezare yo, luego le seguirá el de mi derecha y así, pueden preguntar lo que sea y si hacen que tomen mucho mejor — dijo sonriente Rangiku, sirvió un pequeño vaso y lo enseño— Nanao eres la primera ¿Verdad o reto? — la pelinegra lo pensó y se asusto al ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

— Verdad

— ¿Tuviste algo con el profesor Kyoraku? — A la chica se les subió los colores.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Rangiku le sonrió y movió la botella, ella suspiro —No, aunque no niego que quise que fuera así — se escucharon silbidos y risas.

Fue el turno de Nanao, le tocaba Renji que parecía ansioso de participar, escogió reto pensando que la pelinegra no le pondría nada ridículo pero no conto que Rangiku la ayudaría y termino haciendo casi un baile stripper, entre los gritos de emoción de Nell y Rangiku, y las burlas de los demás. La siguiente en ser víctima fue Tatsuki a su lado, la chica no tenía ni idea de que responder, así que eligió lo menos vergonzoso según ella, verdad.

— ¿Quién fue tu primer novio? — pregunto con genuina curiosidad el pelirrojo, se escucharon risas y silbidos al ver que ella se ponía roja, algo no común.

— Ni ebria me harán decir esa etapa vergonzosa de mi vida — tomo la botella de la mano de Rangiku y dio un gran trago dejando a todos con demasiada curiosidad, ninguno se fijo en la sonrisa cómplice de Ichigo.

— El turno de beber, digo de avergonzar a Uryuu…Pregunta Tatsuki

— Verdad — dijo rápido sin ni siquiera dejar que la pelinegra preguntara.

— Tatsuki la duda — susurro Rangiku al ver que la chica pensaba en que preguntar.

— Ah cierto…Es cierto que besaste a Ichigo

— ¡¿Qué qué?!—Ichigo y Uryu se levantaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, los demás no pudieron evitar romper a carcajadas por su expresión.

— En el instituto se corría el rumor que se besaron accidentalmente, por eso pregunto

— Diablos no, solo la pregunta me da escalofríos

— Así no es gracioso, tienen que beber, es el turno de preguntarle a Rukia, esto va a estar bueno — dijo Rangiku

— ummm… ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

— ¡Esa es la actitud!— dijo emocionada la pelirroja mientras veía como Rukia se ponía nerviosa.

— Emmm — Ichigo la veía fijamente — Dame acá esa botella, voy a decir como Tatsuki, ni ebria me sacan eso— todos se sorprendieron por aquella decisión, eso solo significaba algo.

— Oh parece que si responder correrá sangre, debe estar entre nosotros — dijo Hisagi riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Renji! — dijo Ichigo asustando a el pelirrojo que solo alzo las manos en señal de paz.

— Yo te juro que yo no fui

— Sigamos, mi turno y me voy a vengar…— dijo Rukia interrumpiendo emocionada, su novio la vio nervioso, la chica sabia como avergonzarlo— Se que dirás verdad…— le dio suspenso a la pregunta y luego sonrió de manera inocente— ¿en verdad no besaste a Uryu?

— ¡Que no!

— Como que se les olvido que yo estaba allí…Rangiku dale esa botella que es mentira…yo misma estuve en ese accidente

— ¡¿Que?! — gritaron todos, Grimmjow soltó una carcajada por el rostro de Ichigo.

— Ambos tropezaron, fue un accidente pero igual nos mienten

— Demonios ¿Y porque no lo dijiste cuando Uryu lo negó?

—No pensé que me preguntaría algo difícil, lo siento pagaste tu amor — todos se rieron y luego Rukia beso sus labios.

— Ichigo tu turno— al ver que estaba Orihime a su lado sonrió, la chica parecía no estar allí que cuando escucho que la llamaba se asusto.

— ¿Sales con Ulquiorra? — La pregunta tomo tan sorprendida a la pelirroja que por un momento se quedo en blanco — Es muy sencilla de responder es un sí o un no

— S-Si —Todas las miradas y hasta la de Ulquiorra estuvieron en ella, el silencio reino y nadie se movía, aquello si había sido una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron la mayoría por aquella confesión.

— Si, he salido con Ulquiorra ¿Que tiene de sorprendente? — la ingenuidad de su respuesta dejo a la mayoría resignados o con una sonrisa.

— No sé si es muy ingenua o se está haciendo la loca — susurro Rangiku para Gin, este sonrió, él sabía la respuesta.

— Orihime yo lo que quería saber…

— Ichigo no importa igual perdiste, Orihime es tu turno

La actividad siguió dos rondas mas aunque Ichigo no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle más porque Rangiku cambiaba los sitios, al final todos terminaron riéndose y algo bebidos. La noche llego y el sueño con ellos, se repartieron en carpas, dos por cada una, solo chicas o solos chicos, según Nanao no dejaría ni loca Rangiku en una carpa sola con Gin.

A Tatsuki le gano Nell ya que pidió compartirla con Orihime, ella entendió debido a que era la nueva del grupo y se sentía cómoda con su amiga pelirroja, asi que fue en busca de compañera. Aun Orihime no tenia sueño por lo que se quedo conversando con Ishida, Ulquiorra, Nanao, Nemú, Nell y Grimmjow.

A Nemú le toco compartir carpa con Nanao y Tatsuki, así que ambas se fueron a dormir y Uryu también se fue a la suya. Nell y Grimmjow se vieron y luego a como Orihime hablaba con Ulquiorra, ambos disimuladamente se fueron dejándolo solos, el pelinegro se percato pero no dijo nada y sigo escuchando a la chica.

—… Entonces Tatsuki le dijo hasta del mal que se moriría, fue muy divertido — al terminar su historia se fijo en que quedaron ellos solamente — ¿Y Nell?

— Fueron a caminar — fue lo que les dijo, permanecieron un minuto en silencio — ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Kurosaki?— ella lo vio confundida pero la mirada del pelinegro la sorprendió — Se que entendiste perfectamente la pregunta que te hizo y solo evitaste responderla directamente ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — ella bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— En realidad no sé por qué lo hice…solo no quise responder

— Ya veo…— ella bostezo pero aun así permaneció en su sitio, sabía que estaba intentado no dejarlo solo — Ve a dormir, te vas a caer del cansancio igual yo también voy a ir — se levanto y luego la ayudo a ella.

*.*.*

Orihime se sorprendió al no ver a Nell en su carpa pero imagino que aun estaba con Grimmjow, así que se preparo para dormir, al final no pudo esperarla y se quedo dormida. No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que le despertó el sonido de las olas y un chispazo como si alguien moviera el fuego para avivarlo, giro y se encontró que aun Nell no había llegado, reviso su teléfono y ya era tarde, preocupada salió de la carpa y camino hasta la fogata pensando que podía estar allí, pero no fue a ella quien encontró sino a Ulquiorra acostado en la arena cercana a la fogata viendo hacia el cielo, parecía no haberse fijado que estaba allí.

Ella se acercó y él al sentirla se sentó, sus ojos se encontraron y ella sintió algo completamente nuevo, su cabello estaba desordenado y parecía somnoliento, se veía tan diferente a como lo acostumbraba ver, hasta de una manera su rostro estaba más suavizado.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — pregunto el pelinegro luego de unos segundos.

— Nell no ha llegado

— Se quedó dormida en nuestra carpa

— Por eso estás aquí — él asintió y ella le sonrió — Puedes ser dulce cuando quieres

— Dulce no es un término que disfrute mucho, y no te ilusiones mujer que solo estás viendo esto como la romántica que eres, la deje allí porque a Nell no hay que levantarla a menos que quieras ver Troya arde, y siendo sincero no tengo ánimos de ver aquello — ella volvió a sonreír.

— También sabes ocultar bien tus buenas acciones…Si quieres puedes dormir en mi carpa, igual queda espacio— él la vio sorprendido y ella sonrojada se encogió de hombros — No vas a dormir aquí afuera así que ven — lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo con ella hasta su carpa.

Al principio fue incomodo conciliar el sueño para ella pero a los minutos se dejo llevar y durmió como si nada, Ulquiorra se durmió mucho después, solo observando su rostro tranquilo y respiración relajada. Ella de alguna manera lo había hecho volver a anhelar el contacto, la calidez que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo de querer estar con alguien.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo se, tarde mucho...los parciales me dejaron sin nada de inspiración y eso que aun no estoy en finales T_T...Bueno, pero aquí estoy, espero que disfrutaran este capítulo, la interacción de los dos grupos. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente y espero que mi creatividad no me deje a la deriva, solo les dire algo del siguiente, Orihime tendrá más carácter, todos tenemos un límite ¿no?

 **Respuestas de comentarios:**

 **Milly3000med-Maryeli:** Gracias por comentar, fue muy sincero y eso me encanto, te entiendo yo tambien pense lo mismo pero decidí dejar fluir mis ideas, aunque es probable que en algún momento vuelva a caer en un cliché, porque el tema es muy utilizado, la chica con el corazón roto pero intento darle mi toque y que no se vuelva típico y repetitivo, espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo :)

 **Iris-Tohru** : Gracias por tu comentario, me animas mucho. Yo disfruto mucho de escribir Ichiriku,me encanta esa pareja por las discusiones que puedo poner entre ellos, aunque esta historia no lo he sacado a relucir, lo mismo me sucede con Nell y Grimmjow, es divertido escribir escena de ellos. Nell, bueno Nell es alguien que dice lo que piensa y nadie la saca de allí, como en el caso de este capítulo que originó una confusión, aunque eso no quiere decir que no se fije en muchas cosas, en realidad solo se hace la loca. Sobre lo de los chocolates, no era una mala idea así daba un guiño a el anime. Gracias por tus buenos deseos

 **Esabell:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, los comentarios alimentan al escritor ;) o por lo menos así yo lo veo jajjaa. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo.

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar, tranquila no me molesta mejor dicho disfrute leer tu comentario. Lo siento por tardar mucho y que los capítulos sean cortos, pero no puedo prometerte que actualizaré rapido, estoy en la uni y hay momento donde estoy saturada y termino estresada, sin nada de inspiración ni tampoco las ganas de escribir, pero sí puedo prometer intentar hacer los capitulos mas largos, gracias por considerarla interesante :) y espero que este capitulo lo disfrutaras

 **Juvia:** Gracias por tu comentario, no, no odies a ichigo, solo es algo lento para notar sentimientos, además seguira asi para darle sazón al asunto jajaja. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo :)

 **Violeta:** Gracias por comentar y considerar la historia interesante, no te preocupes que no tengo intensiones de dejar la historia inconclusa, espero que disfrutaras de este nuevo capítulo

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **Capitulo 6**

— ¡Cifer morirás hoy, maldito desgraciado! — El grito de Tatsuki despertó a la mayoría de los jóvenes, algunos solo siguieron durmiendo pero otros se acercaron corriendo preocupados — ¡Eres un degenerado!

Tatsuki tenía del cuello de la camisa a Ulquiorra que estaba de pie frente a la carpa de Orihime, el chico no parecía tener intenciones de defenderse, mejor dicho su rostro era de completa indiferencia, la pelirroja intentaba calmar a su amiga.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Ichigo aun medio dormido acercándose con Rukia, Renji y Uryu.

— Este degenerado durmió con Orihime

— ¡¿Qué?! — de golpe se le quito la somnolencia y dirigió una mirada amenazante al pelinegro.

— Ya va Tatsuki, esa frase da a malas interpretaciones… ¿Orihime, que ocurrió? — hablo Rukia al ver que su novio también se iba a lanzar por el pelinegro.

— Nell se quedo dormida en la carpa donde estaba Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, él no la quiso despertar pero yo no iba a dejarlo durmiendo afuera…no sucedió nada, solo exageran

— Me puedes soltar — le dijo Ulquiorra cansado de la situación.

— Confiare en ti por ahora — susurro Tatsuki para el pelinegro — Teniendo a Orihime a tu merced no hiciste nada, está bien por ahora te daré un voto, si lo rompes te mato — se alejo luego de esa amenaza.

Los demás también se alejaron riéndose de la extraña situación, Orihime vio apenada a Ulquiorra pero este parecía no importarle, Nell se disculpo por haber causado ese incidente y volvió a la carpa que compartía con la pelirroja.

— Lo siento ella es algo protectora

— Ya lo note — aquella frase hizo relajarla.

*.*.*

— ¡Esto divertido!— grito Nell conduciendo una cuatrimoto por un terreno con varias elevaciones, iba a una gran velocidad a pesar de haber aprendido a manejarla solo una media hora antes.

Orihime iba detrás de ella, estaba completamente abrazada a Nell por el miedo, ella había sido la primera en conducir y había ido lento algo que pareció desesperar a Nell que apenas termino cambiaron de puesto.

— ¿Creen que debimos dejar que Nell la acompañara? — dijo Rukia a ver a su amiga pegar un grito al pasar el segundo montículo de arena.

— ¿De qué hablas? Se nota que se divierte— dijo Rangiku, varios la vieron como loca y otros solo se rieron.

— ¡Ahí vamos! — grito Nell aumentando la velocidad para ir al tercer montículo, al pasarlo Orihime se empezó a relajar, no había ocurrido nada malo así que empezó a divertirse como Nell

— ¿Qué esperamos nosotros? — Grito Grimmjow subiendo en una y siguiendo a su novia.

Luego de divertirse un rato regresaron con los demás que se habían quedado en el campamento, buscarían algo nuevo que hacer entre todos. Entre bromas paso el mediodía, almorzaron, algunos luego de comer fueron a dar un paseo, o simplemente siguieron hablando.

Orihime se encontraba observando el mar desde el rompeolas con una gran sonrisa, el paisaje era hermoso, la combinación de colores y el mar la tenían encantada, tanto que no se fijo que Ulquiorra la observaba de cerca, termino de acercarse luego de unos minutos y se coloco a su lado.

— El paisaje es hermoso ¿no? — comento Orihime sonriendo, no podía despegar la mirada del paisaje.

— Si

— ¿Has disfrutado el viaje? — esta vez sí se fijo en el rostro del pelinegro.

— Se podría decir que si… ¿Lograste lo que querías? — la chica lo vio un momento confundida, luego recordó lo que había dicho el día anterior y sonrió.

— Si…y aun queda esta noche y mañana…será divertido

Lo único que Ulquiorra había disfrutado de ese viaje, era ver lo feliz que se veía la pelirroja, nada de lagrimas solo sonrisas como él la había conocido. Parecía divertirse y disfrutar entre sus amigos, a pesar de tener un corazón roto sabía tomar lo bueno de todo.

— Ven, debemos volver — dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole mientras caminaba de regreso al campamento.

La noche fue una de las mas relajantes para ese grupo, Ichigo y Gin habían llevado sus guitarras y se habían puesto a tocar y cantar, bailaron, bebieron y hasta se dieron un chapuzón nocturno a pesar de la temperatura. Ulquiorra pudo ver a una Orihime _ligeramente_ ebria, era desinhibida, bailaba con sensualidad, decía cosas que no hubiera dicho en sus cuatro sentido y hasta lo saco bailar.

— V-vamos, Ulquiorra… — chillo Nell mientras se reía al ver como Orihime le bailaba realmente cerca al pelinegro.

Todos estaban algo bebidos, exceptuando a Uryu, Nemú y a Ulquiorra, parecían tener más aguante. Nell no dejaba de bailar con Grimmjow mientras ambos se reían como tontos, Ichigo y Rukia parecían en su mundo, aunque muy ebrios, la pelinegra le había insultado, reído y luego disculpado en una fracción de segundo, y él no dejaba de gritar lo hermosa que era su novia. Gin solo observaba a Rangiku beber y la escuchaba en sus ocurrencias incoherentes, aceptaba algún trago cuando le ofrecía. Nanao e Hisagi estaba en un coma etílico, los dos se habían quedado dormido en la arena. Y Tatsuki y Renji habían desaparecido.

— ¿Sabes? Tus ojos son muy bonitos — Ulquiorra supo que Orihime estaba ya muy mal cuando soltó aquel comentarios — Son de un color tan…¿adictivos? Son atrapantes, me gustan mucho…bueno todo tú… ¿Por qué diablos no tienes novia?

— Quien sabe — respondió viéndola, realmente le estaba divirtiendo su nueva actitud.

— ¿Eres gay? — ella lo vio con un poco de decepción.

— No

— Que bueno…— dijo sonriendo, luego se lo quedo viendo fijamente.

— ¿Estás bien? — él no pudo evitar preguntarle al ver lo sonrojada que estaba, sus ojos se veían algo acuoso.

— No…Creo que estoy algo ebria — aquel comentario hizo algo increíble en Ulquiorra, una sonrisa, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír por el rostro de preocupación de la chica al decir algo tan evidente.

La chica lo vio fijamente mientras él trataba de hacerla sentar, ya se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, se sorprendió al sentir la mano de la chica en su rostro, alzo la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos grises, en ellos había decisión.

— Deberías sonreír más — y se acerco completamente con intenciones de besarlo.

Faltando unos milímetros para que sus labios se tocaran y la chica se dejo caer sobre su hombro, y él sintió como su respiración se relajo, se había quedado dormida. Ulquiorra esta vez solo la acomodo mejor en su hombro, pensó que ella era un caso y él acaba de perder una gran oportunidad.

*.*.*

— ¡Me duele la cabeza! — se quejo Rukia saliendo de su carpa completamente destruida, afuera vio a solo la mitad del grupo en sus mismas condiciones.

— Hay unas pastillas en aquel bolso— le indico Rangiku medio dormida, la chica estaba recostada del hombro de Gin.

— ¿Donde están los demás? — pregunto al ver a pocos sentados.

— Aun no se despiertan — respondió Tatsuki que estaba acostada en la arena.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Rangiku luego de tomar un poco de agua.

— Son la una

— ¡¿Qué?!...hemos perdido casi un día sin hacer nada— la chica se levanto deprisa, pero luego se quejo y volvió a sentarse tocando su garganta, el dolor que tenia se acrecentó.

— Yo solo quiero morirme en mi carpa…se nos fue la mano anoche — se quejo Rukia dejándose caer en la arena.

— Siento que se me va caer la piel — susurro Orihime llegando al lugar casi arrastrada, se encontró con la mirada de Ulquiorra y se sonrojo, lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con él, y ella sabía que ebria podía decir estupideces.

— No eres la única — comento Tatsuki haciéndola desviar la vista.

— Ran será mañana antes de irnos que hacemos lo que dijimos — Dijo de forma rebuscada Nell llegando en peores condiciones que Orihime.

— Si…ya no tengo ánimo de levantarme de aquí — Rangiku se volvió a recostar en el hombro de Gin.

La tarde paso mientras el grupo se recuperaba de aquella resaca, muchos empezaron a acomodar sus cosas, el día siguiente regresaban a la ciudad luego de aquel relajante viaje, y ellos sabían que serian el último tiempo libre que tendrían por una buena temporada, los finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Orihime empezó a acomodar sus cosas en la carpa, estaba distraída y animada, el viaje había ido demasiado bien, ella había estado preocupada de no disfrutarlo, después de todo estaría tres días viendo a Ichigo y Rukia, su meta era soportarlo para así poder volver a ser la de antes y su sorpresa fue grande al percatarse que en esos dos días no le había ni prestado atención al asunto, se había divertido. Otra cosa que había disfrutado era ver como Ulquiorra, Nell y Grimmjow interactuaba con sus amigos, le había alegrado haber avanzado, hasta el pelinegro había participado.

Alguien entro en la tienda sacándola de sus pensamientos, termino de acomodar su ropa para ayudar a Nell con lo demás, se sorprendió que la chica no hubiera entrado animada y en ese momento recordó que debía disculparse con Ulquiorra si dijo algo fuera de lugar.

— ¿Nell, sabes donde esta Ulquiorra? — preguntó pero al no recibir respuesta se giro preocupada encontrándose de frente con Ichigo.

El chico la veía fijamente y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, no sintió que el corazón le saltaba del pecho, ni aquel nerviosismo, eso la agarro tan desprevenida. Alzo la mirada y pudo notar algo, él estaba nervioso parecía estar pensando en sus palabras.

— Ulquiorra está con Grimmjow en el rompeolas…Orihime necesito hablar contigo — aquella frase le dio mala espina a la chica, aun así ella asintió y él se quedo callado un minuto inseguro — ¿Quiero saber que tan involucrada estas con Ulquiorra?

— Es mi amigo — respondió ella confundida.

— ¿Solo eso?...Orihime puedes ser sincera conmigo ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué te estás alejando? — Ella bajo la mirada, aun no estaba preparada para aquella conversación — ¿Él te ha dicho algo? ¿Te está metiendo ideas en la cabeza? Es que le rompo la cara…Orihime somos tus amigos, debes ser sincera con nosotros

La chica a cada pregunta se iba poniendo más roja, Ichigo asumió que era por la pena pero en realidad era por el enojo e indignación que empezó a tomar el cuerpo de la chica, nunca le había enojado algo que Ichigo hubiera dicho como en ese momento. Con todo eso igual no iba a responderle mal y en el fondo entendía su preocupación.

— Ichigo, él no está haciendo nada, no me está alejando de ustedes…Estoy aquí ¿no? Ellos son mis amigos y ustedes también, Ulquiorra es una buena persona y me ha ayudado mucho….

— Ulquiorra es una persona llena de misterio, temo por ti — interrumpió el chico.

— No tienes que hacerlo, él no me haría daño — respondió sin dudar.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Por qué esa fe ciega en él? — Ichigo empezaba a molestarse por como ella lo defendía.

— El es mi amigo, como tú, como Rangiku — intento hacerlo entender pero aquello pareció alterarlo.

— Tenemos años conociéndote, tú no sabes nada de él

— Se lo necesario — Orihime empezó a fruncir el sueño, ya no podía actuar como si no le enojara.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Estás enamorada de él? — con esa frase tan inquisitiva, Orihime exploto como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

— ¡¿Qué si lo estoy?!...¿Yo no tengo derecho a salir con alguien? — aquella reacción sorprendió a Ichigo, la vio y noto sus lagrimas acumulada, se sintió culpable así que trato de calmarse.

— Solo estoy preocupado que te lastimen, no quiero que sufras

— Tristemente ya es tarde, ya me lastimaron y no fue precisamente Ulquiorra — le dijo aun acalorada por el enojo, luego salió de allí dejando al chico en la carpa completamente confundido.

El corazón de Orihime estaba acelerado mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de la carpa empezaba a caer en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y sintió inmensas ganas de llorar, estuvo a punto de gritarle la verdad a Ichigo. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ellas, calmados por lo que asumió que no era Ichigo, se giro con la esperanza que fuera Ulquiorra, necesitaba verlo en ese momento, algo en él la hacía sentir tranquilidad y en verdad anhelaba en ese momento aquello. Pero no se encontró con el pelinegro sino que era Nell, la estaba viendo preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si — susurro pero al final su voz se quebró.

— Escuche la discusión, lo siento — la pelirroja se sintió apenada, debió haber escuchado lo que Ichigo dijo de Ulquiorra.

— Disculpa a Ichigo, solo es algo protector

— De él es que estabas enamorada ¿Cierto? — ambas caminaron por la orilla de la playa, alejándose del grupo.

— ¿Qué?

— No soy tonta Hime, he notado muchas cosas…. ¿Sigues estándolo?

— No…Si…No se — suspiro exasperada, se notaba que estaba confundida.

— Entonces, no estás saliendo con Ulquiorra ¿no? — Nell vio como la chica negó.

— Solo somos amigos

— No te deje aclararlo ¿cierto?...Siendo sincera ya lo sabía pero me divertía verte intentar aclararlo, aunque no te voy a negar que realmente quería que fuera cierto

— Yo también — no se fijo que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Nell la vio sorprendida pero al ver que ella se veía completamente confundida decidió no hacerle caso a aquel comentario, solo se sentó junto a ella en la arena. Pasaron unos minutos antes que Orihime volviera a hablar y la otra chica espero paciente.

— Me siento mal, quisiera solo correr y no ver por un buen tiempo a Ichigo…Dejar que mi corazón se cure

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Por qué sigues aquí torturándote?

— Eso también me lo pregunto Ulquiorra…en ese momento le dije que era por conservar mi amistad de tanto años y que no quería huir…pero creo que solo me estoy haciendo más daño y…y con lo que paso en la carpa, me acabo de dar cuenta que si sigo igual de cercana a él voy a terminar de decirle algo que no debería…Voy a matar nuestra amistad y nuestro grupo se va a dividir…pero realmente no me quiero alejar, no sé qué hacer — Nell la abrazo, la chica había empezado a llorar mientras hablaba y ella trataba de tranquilizarla.

Aquella chica que había visto riéndose y compartiendo con todos se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos, entendía perfectamente su dolor, aquel sentimiento la estaba destrozando. Pero también se dio cuenta de algo, la había escuchado defender a Ulquiorra, se había sentido ofendida cuando Ichigo y había dicho algo, que podía ser por el acaloramiento o porque de verdad lo pensaba, " _¿Yo no tengo derecho a salir con alguien_?"

— …Ulquiorra?

— ¿Qué? — Nell se distrajo y no entendió más que el nombre de su amigo

— ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra? No quiero que Ichigo lo incomode

— Hime, ya eso es algo imposible, Ulquiorra ya lo detesta

— ¿Por qué? — Nell solo suspiro.

— Tú lo sabes pero tienes miedo admitirlo, miedo a esos nuevos sentimientos, por eso no te responderé esa pregunta pero si te diré algo…Abre mas tus ojos y tu corazón, deja de atormentarte con sentimientos que no te llevaran a ningún lado, lo sé es difícil pero debes probar cosas nuevas, tal vez alejarte de lo que estas acostumbrada te ayudara a aclarar tu mente y sanar tu corazón

Nell la ayudo a levantarse luego de decir aquello y la llevo de regreso a la carpa, allí la dejo pensativa. Regreso con los demás, todos se encontraban reunidos cenando, cuando Nell se acerco sintió la mirada verde de su amigo, sabía que la interrogaba.

— ¿Dónde está Orihime? ¿No va a cenar? ¿Aun se siente mal? — pregunto Rangiku preocupada, todos la vieron exceptuando Ichigo, el desvió la mirada y no paso desapercibido para su novia, aun así no le pregunto, luego lo interrogaría.

— Esta algo cansada, yo le llevare algo más tarde — dijo sonriéndoles, los demás aceptaron la respuesta pero Nell al sentarse aun sentía la mirada de Ulquiorra, sus ojos se encontraron y vio la pregunta en ellos, no le había creído, ella desvió la mirada hacia Ichigo y luego a él.

El pelinegro asintió y continuo comiendo, igual de inexpresivo, los demás siguieron conversando animados, luego de unos minutos Ulquiorra se levanto pasando inadvertido, exceptuando para dos personas. Nell que solo sonrió e Ichigo que solo lo observo hasta que se interno en la área de las carpas.

*.*.*

Ulquiorra entro a la carpa donde se encontraba Orihime, la encontró sentada con las rodillas abrazada y con el rostro oculto, parecía haber estado un rato en esa postura.

— Mujer — ella automáticamente alzo la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos evidencia de que había llorado pero ya no habían lagrimas en su rostro, lo veía como si lo hubiera estado esperando — ¿Te encuentras bien? — la pelirroja por un momento dudo pero para su sorpresa se levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza, apoyo su mejilla en su hombro.

— Ahora si me siento mejor — aquellas palabras dejaron un momento a Ulquiorra estático, no esperaba aquella reacción, lo abrazaba como si realmente necesitara hacerlo, poco a poco le correspondió el abrazo — Gracias

Ella pareció relajarse y luego se alejo solo un poco, se sentó y el junto a ella, la pelirroja le tranquilizaba que él estuviera allí, así que tuvo otro acto de valentía y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, agradeció que el pelinegro no la alejara, de verdad en ese momento no necesitaba un desplante, necesitaba ese tipo de contacto.

Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio, ella poco a poco se fue adormeciendo, sintió como él la movía y la acomodaba, también su mano en su frente retirándole el cabello, luego de allí todo se volvió negro.

Él permaneció observándola hasta que Nell entro en la carpa, no alzo la mirada pero su amiga sabía que noto su llegada, se sentó junto a él y permaneció en silencio observando a su amiga.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Kurosaki? — su tono de voz fue bajo y neutro.

— Parece que le reclamo por supuestamente salir contigo, se que su actitud no es la mejor pero es entendible que se ponga así, después de todo no te conocen y tampoco es que seas muy amable

— Él no es el más indicado…

— Lo sé, Orihime me dijo la verdad…Ichigo realmente no sabe el daño que le está haciendo… ¿Ulquiorra estás seguro de querer seguir? Ella esta lastimada y puede terminar peor

— No la voy a dejar

*.*.*

Orihime aquella mañana estaba de muy buen ánimo, estaba emocionada por la última actividad que realizarían antes de regresar a la ciudad. Nell lo único que pensaba mientras la veía ordenar las ultimas cosas era en lo fuerte que era esa chica, la noche anterior se había desmoronado completamente y ahora estaba de nuevo con su sonrisa brillante.

Recogieron todo y fueron a otra zona de la isla, allí se podía practicar Paintball y todo estaba entusiasmado por intentarlo. Un instructor los oriento y les dio el equipo necesario, pidió que se organizaran en equipos.

— ¡Yo, Yo! — Grito emocionada Rangiku, los demás la vieron como si estuviera loca, al darse cuenta que llamo la atención de todos sonrió — Yo organizare los grupo — antes de poder negarse ya los había organizado

Equipo 1, Rukia, Renji y Tatsuki;

Equipo 2, Rangiku,Gin e Hisagi;

Equipo 3, Nanao, Uryu, Nemu;

Equipo 4, Nell y Grimmjow;

Equipo 5, Ichigo, Ulquiorra y Orihime.

La mayoría se pregunto si Rangiku se le había ocurrido ponerlos así por algo en específico, Nell y Grimmjow se quejaron por ser el único equipo de dos. A Orihime le iba a dar algo cuando escucho que le había tocado con Ichigo y Ulquiorra pero no pudo decir nada porque el silbato sonó, todos empezaron a correr por el campo, se sorprendió al sentir como Ichigo tomaba su mano y la guiaba hasta un lugar seguro, sintió que Ulquiorra los seguía detrás.

Llegaron a una zona segura, Ichigo parecía tomarse en serio el juego, algo que intrigaba a la chica. El siempre había sido competitivo pero no tanto para olvidarse de la discusión de anoche, y a Orihime le molestaría si el olvidaba aquello así tan fácil.

— Bien, necesitamos ganar…aposte a Gin, Renji y Grimmjow que seríamos los ganadores, debemos derribar lo más que podamos y tomar las banderas, no me caería mal ganarles

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — Orihime se sorprendió al escuchar a Ulquiorra y no era la única, Ichigo también lo observo.

— Avanzar de forma sigilosa, dispararle a quien se atraviese, yo estaré adelante

— Ese plan no funcionara

— ¿Disculpa?...Les he ganado varias veces con este plan

— Exactamente por eso no funcionara, es predecible, ya deben tener un plan para contrarrestarlo, además tenemos a Grimmjow de oponente, podrá ser un imbécil poco estratégico pero se ve sustituido por su agilidad y astucia

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces, genio? — pregunto ya malhumorado Ichigo

— Dejando de lado tu ironía, sugiero que esperemos que se reduzcan los grupos y atacar cuando menos lo esperen

— Pero seremos blancos fáciles, además que estaríamos inactivos

— Podemos participar en la refriega pero a distancia, no lo verán venir — Ichigo iba a protestar cuando ambos escucharon un disparo y una maldición, giraron a ver a Orihime sorprendidos.

La chica había disparado desde la zona elevada donde se encontraban hasta donde se encontraba Rangiku que también le había disparado, pero quien recibió la pintura fue la última.

— Gin cuídate y a Hisagi también — dijo con dramatismo en el suelo sosteniéndose el abdomen donde estaba el punto de pintura.

— Buen tiro — alabo desde una esquina cercana a un árbol Rukia, salió corriendo en otra dirección y mientras lo hacía apunto a Ichigo, el logro moverse antes de recibir la pintura.

— ¡Enana del demonio!

— Creo que mejor avancemos — Orihime empezó a caminar y los dos la siguieron.

Ichigo se sorprendió por la habilidad de Ulquiorra, el chico le había disparado a tres y el a uno en su avanzada. Sintió una mirada y al alzar la vista de la nada apareció Nell, su mira estaba sobre ellos.

— ¡Abajo! — logro gritar alertando a sus dos compañeros y cubriendo a la chica.

— ¡Morirán! — grito Nell como loca y disparo hacia Ulquiorra, él logro esquivarlo mientras Ichigo y Orihime intentaron darle a la chica.

De la nada apareció Grimmjow y empezó a disparar como loco, por muy mala suerte Renji fue el que cayó cuando intento unirse. Todos volvieron a ocultarse pero el equipo de Orihime se separo, Ichigo arrastro a la chica en dirección contraria, ambos se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto.

Escucharon a los demás correr, insultarse, reírse y dispararse, la chica no se fijo en lo cercano que estaban hasta que sintió su pecho en la espalda cuando Ichigo intento ver sobre el arbusto. Ella se sintió invadida y se alejo, su corazón se acelero y se puso roja, Ichigo había tomado aquel movimiento brusco como una ofensa y le molesto aunque luego su expresión se volvió triste.

— Orihime…Lo siento mucho

— ¿Qué? — aquello sorprendió a la chica, no era muy común escucharlo disculparse aunque tampoco era la primera vez que lo oía.

— Siento lo de anoche, te arruine el viaje, yo sé que no debí tratarte así, tú eres mi mejor amiga, solo…no quiero que te lastimen, pero creo que fui el primero en hacerlo

— ¿A-a que te refieres? — la pelirroja se tenso al pensar que ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo ahora. Ichigo la vio completamente confundido.

— Por lo de anoche, ¿Te he lastimado de alguna otra forma? — el tono preocupado la hizo quebrarse por dentro, no podía decirle la verdad.

— No, claro que no — logro hasta sonreírle y el chico pareció creerle.

— Te he extrañado— aquella frase la dejo en shock, Ichigo no acostumbraba a decir eso, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Sorprendida le correspondía, se sintió nerviosa y a la misma vez como si regresara a casa pero también noto algo mas, el corazón no le latía fuertemente ni tampoco sentía aquella sensación en el estomago, solo era acogedor.

— Ichigo…— ella se vio interrumpida por un grito de guerra, de la nada aparecieron Nell disparando contra Ulquiorra que la seguía, Grimmjow apareció y apunto a Orihime.

La guerra empezó y luego de una _pelea ardua_ el equipo de Ichigo le gano al de Grimmjow. Al final del juego este fue el vencedor, celebraron, bromearon sobre la actividad y vieron por última vez los alrededores de la isla.

El grupo luego se dirigió al barco y emprendieron el viaje de regreso, fue ameno y había mas comunicación entre los grupos pero Orihime noto una actitud extraña en Ulquiorra, parecía distante con ella, intento acercarse a él pero antes de lograrlo se vio alcanzada por Ichigo que la abrazo por los hombros.

— Orihime cuando regresemos ¿puedes venir conmigo a la casa? El viejo a preguntado mucho por ti y creo que le agradara verte, igual Yuzu y Karin

Ella observo a Ulquiorra, este no la veía sino que escuchaba a Grimmjow decir algo, la pelirroja asintió.

Ulquiorra no sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese momento, bueno si lo sabía, le molesto ver aquel abrazo, sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Kurosaki y alejar a Orihime de él, eran tantas las ganas que le era difícil controlarse.

— Oh, nunca había visto esa mirada asesina

— No estoy de humor, Grimmjow — su amigo sonrió luego de escuchar ese comentario.

— Ya lo note…Parece que la princesita volvió a caer

— No te lo vuelvo a decir

— Esta bien, me callo…pero antes recuerda que debemos ir a ver a Aizen, esta algo intenso porque no le contestamos las llamadas y me parecen que recibirán un buen regaño.

— Tú no te quedas atrás — el otro se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar con él por la cubierta del barco.

— Así que Ulquiorra Cifer esta celoso, esa chica hace milagro — luego de haber dicho esto misteriosamente término con la frente pegada del piso.

* * *

¡Hola! Regrese, voy admitir que este capitulo no me costo nada al principio pero luego sufrí, todas mis ideas como que se fueron de un golpe pero bueno me recupere.

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Iris-tohru-sohma:** Jajaja lo que sucede es que Ulquiorra es muy observador y ve los detalles que los demás no, e Ichigo solo se deja llevar por lo que ve a simple vista. Gracias por ese hermoso comentario, de verdad me encanto y tambien por tus buenos deseos ^^

 **Sofii:** Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para comentar, me alegra saber que te ha gustado y espero que disfrutes este tambien ^^

 **Juvia:** Me imagino que con este capitulo quisiste terminar de matar a Ichigo xD pero se reivindico al final. Espero que los disfrutaras ^^

 **Esabell:** Si es por comentarios realmente me encantaría jajajaja, bueno no fue Ichigo pero si Tatsuki, pero no te preocupes que para el tengo otros momento jajaja. Disculpa si tarde mucho y espero que disfrutaras el capitulo ^^

 **Lunadragneel24:** Me encanto tu comentarios, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo y espero que sigas disfrutando los siguientes capitulo, haré mi esfuerzo ^^

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Capítulo** **7**

Orihime no podía evitar sonreír, había extrañado mucho a esa familia, los cinco cenaban en aquella mesa, Ichigo y su padre no dejaban de discutir de forma graciosa, Yuzu era atenta y parecía muy interesada en saber qué es lo nuevo que había hecho, Karin parecía desinteresada pero igual sabía que la escuchaba. Era literalmente como volver a casa, suspiro, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Ichigo? ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo seguir siendo la mejor amiga?

— Y dime Orihime ¿Conseguiste novio? Por eso no has venido ¿cierto? Ya no quieres estar con este viejo y el imbécil de su hijo…Crecen tan rápido — Isshin Kurosaki se limpió una lágrima falsa, Ichigo solo bufo — Tienes que traerlo, tiene que pasar la prueba, si no tiene buenos sentimientos le damos una paliza, nadie lastima a mi Orihime — amenazó mientras tomaba las manos de la chica.

— Si es que tiene sentimientos— susurro Ichigo, Orihime lo escucho y lo vio fijamente, él solo le sonrió y alzó las manos como señal de paz — Lo sé, ya no debo meterme con él

— ¿Ya Ichigo lo conoció?— el padre vio con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes, su hijo solo se encogió de hombros y por su expresión sabía que no le agradaba mucho el tema.

— Lamentablemente

— Él no es mi novio — dijo Orihime sonrojada al percatarse que no lo había negado desde principio.

— ¿Cómo es Ichigo?— Isshin tenía mucha curiosidad, después de todo Orihime era casi su hija, la pelirroja se sintió más avergonzada.

— Aburrido y poco sociable— fue lo único que dijo Ichigo sin interés pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga con expresión de enojo, parecía una niña.

— Claro que no, él es agradable y es muy interesante conversar con él, sabe mucho y le gusta leer, además es bueno observando y analizando a las personas, a pesar de no demostrarlo aprecia mucho a sus amigos y ve por ellos, es poco dado a sonreír pero eso no quiere decir que no sea divertido… Lo siento — se sintió apenada al ver que los cuatro presentes la veía sorprendidos.

— Creo que Orihime está enamorada — dijo emocionada Yuzu.

— Querida, Orihime ya creció…pronto se casara y dejara a Ichigo, nosotros que queríamos nietos de ella —dijo Isshin hablándole a un retrato de la madre de Ichigo que estaba cercano al comedor.

— ¡Viejo deja tu drama! ¿Y de que nietos hablas?— empezó a discutir Ichigo mientras su padre seguía con su monólogo.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír por la escena pero en aquel momento se pregunto qué estaría haciendo Ulquiorra, Nell y Grimmjow, no había podido despedirse de ninguno, cuando lo quiso hacer ya se habían marchado. Nell la había llamado unos minutos después explicándoles que su tutor los había enviado a buscar.

— Tal vez debería llamarlo más tarde — pensó la chica mientras volvía a comer.

*.*.*

— ¿Y bien?— insistió un hombre alto, joven, castaño y de ojos marrones observando a las tres personas sentadas frente a él, en la sala de su departamento.

— Bueno a Nell se le cayó el teléfono en la playa — comentó Grimmjow.

— ¿Y ustedes dos?

— Bueno, verá…mi teléfono término como balón de fútbol…

— Grimmjow no te creo nada pero igual no era tu obligación…después de todo mi responsabilidad eran estos dos…pero tu madre estaba muy preocupada

— Oye soy mayor de edad, universitario, tengo veinte años

— Pero ella sigue siendo tu madre…Y yo sigo estando pendiente de ustedes dos

— Lo siento — susurro Nell, los otros dos solo bufaron, odiaban cuando Aizen se ponía en el papel de padre.

— Bien ¿Cómo les fue con sus amigos?

— Te tengo una nueva…Ulquiorra es celoso, lo hubieras visto, no sé por qué no le tomamos una foto, fue épico, ¿cierto Nell?

— Si, parecía que iba a asesinar a uno de nuestros amigos...

Aizen observó a el pelinegro mientras la pareja hablaba del viaje, Ulquiorra tenía el mismo rostro inexpresivo y la misma postura desinteresada pero había algo distinto en él, estaba distraído, no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que sucedía en aquella oficina parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego de apreciar aquello, Aizen sentía interés de conocer aquella chica que supuestamente lo había sacado de su indiferencia.

— ¿Has reconsiderado lo que te ofrecí? — pregunto el hombre castaño luego de haberse retirado los otros dos, el pelinegro lo observo por unos segundos.

— No tengo interés de ir al extranjero…pero si accederé a ese trabajo, solo por una temporada

— Ese desinterés por no estudiar fuera ¿Es por la chica?

— Acabas de ofender mi lógica, sería un imbécil si rechazo una posibilidad como aquella por una excusa tan patética, no, simplemente no deseo irme al extranjero por ahora, estoy a mitad de carrera e irme sería empezar de cero — el castaño asintió y sonrió, Ulquiorra seguía siendo igual de directo.

*.*.*

Las predicciones del grupo eran ciertas, las semanas siguientes al viaje fueron de locura, finales y desespero era lo que estaba en las mentes de ellos. No pudieron volver a reunirse debido a los estudios.

Orihime se encontraba en las mesas del jardín de la universidad, llevaba media hora viendo un papel, no entendía lo que el profesor quería de ese trabajo, frustrada dejo la hoja sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre ella. Recorrió con la vista el lugar que estaba lleno de grupos de estudios discutiendo acaloradamente sobre alguna materia, una persona sentada sola en una mesa llamo su atención, a unas mesas de allí se encontraba Ulquiorra, parecía que acaba de llegar.

No había sabido mucho de él luego del viaje, de vez en cuando hablaban, el chico sonaba realmente ocupado por lo que evito llamarlo o escribirle con frecuencia, después de todo había escuchado de Nell que él llevaba uno de los mejores promedios de la facultad de Ingeniería. Vio como el chico abría un cuaderno, no se resistió y se acercó, necesitaba hablar con él, le hacía falta.

— Hola — le dijo nerviosa, el pelinegro alzo la mirada y pudo ver sus ojos verdes, no le dijo nada y se sintió aún más nerviosa.

Aun así se sentó y le sonrió, observó lo que estaba estudiando y le dio dolor de cabeza solo con verlo. Números, letras, gráficas, figuras con líneas y expresiones matemáticas, estaba segura que eso no podía ser solo matemática, así que tomo eso para iniciar una conversación.

— ¿Qué materia es?

— Mecánica II — respondió, ella dejo el cuaderno con una mueca.

— Gracias a Dios no elegí esa carrera, me quedo con mi arte — ella le sonrió y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, incómoda decidió probar otra vez — ¿Como estas? ¿Cómo te va en los finales?

— Mujer…

— ¿Si?— Le dijo viéndolo al ver que él no parecía tener intenciones de continuar, se sorprendió al notar que parecía dudar— ¿Sucede algo?

— No

— ¿Quieres que te deje estudiar? — preguntó, trataba de no hacer notar su desilusión, entendía la petición pero aun así no pudo evitar esa punzada.

— Si— aquella simple respuesta le dolió, aun así sonrió y se levantó.

— Bueno, nos vemos más tarde

— Inoue…Sera mejor vernos luego de los finales — aún faltaban dos semanas y a Orihime le pareció mucho tiempo, aun así asintió con una sonrisa

— Avísame, suerte en tu finales

Empezó a caminar en dirección a su facultad para asistir a su próxima clase, se sentía emocionalmente mal, no entendía por qué le había sentado mal aquello si él no la trato mal ni nada. Desanimada se dirigió a su salón, en eso su teléfono sonó y ella solo suspiro al ver su nombre, su tía la llamaba

— ¿Si?...Lo sé, entiendo…Si, tengo para pagar la matrícula pero… ¿Tía? — guardó su teléfono y solo suspiro, otra vez quedaba a la deriva.

*.*.*

— ¡¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto?!— Se quejó Nell mientras veía a Ulquiorra, él solo seguía zigzagueando los canales — Llevas una semana sin hablarle, no sabemos nada de ella y sabes lo inestable que estaba

— Nell, no tienes por qué estar diciéndome esto

— ¡Claro que sí! Ulquiorra eres mi mejor amigo y estás más extraño de lo normal, no hablas con nosotros ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente?

— Puedes dejar el tema

—Ulquiorra ¡¿Estás pensando alejarte de Orihime?!… pero ¿Por qué?…si parecías realmente seguro de…

— Solo la estoy confundiendo y yo no quiero seguir con esto, ella estará bien, Kurosaki y ella se entienden y parece que ella es feliz, yo no tengo nada que hacer allí, ella no quiere entender que solo se está hiriendo y yo no quiero seguir en esto.

— ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?— Él solo la ignoro, Nell dio un grito exasperada, su amigo podía ser un gran idiota cuando quería — Solo te diré algo… Tú no eres de devolver tus pasos, recuerda que ya entraste en su vida — enojada salió del departamento.

Ulquiorra volvió la vista a su teléfono, aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero necesitaba alejarse de ella, necesitaba volver a ser aquella persona indiferente y ella solo lo descontrolaba.

*.*.*

La semana de finales trascurrió con rapidez, Orihime salió alegre y muy animada de su último final el viernes. Sentía que había salido bien y además aquel era el último día de esas semanas infernales, también significaba que podía encontrarse con Ulquiorra, nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto hablar con él.

Pero su ánimo fue descendiendo en el trascurso del día, aun no recibía ningún mensaje o llamada del pelinegro y eso la tenía ansiosa. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su departamento, al final se rindió y se dejó caer el sofá, vería un poco de televisión pero eso no ayudo a distraer su mente.

Pensó que tal vez aún era muy rápido, después de todo ese mismo día había finalizado semestre, así que probablemente sería en los próximos días donde pudiera hablar con él. Aquel pensamiento la hizo suspirar, quería verlo ya y eso la tenía confundida.

Su teléfono sonó y ella se sentó con rapidez pero su emoción desapareció al ver que era un mensaje de Ichigo, también tenía días sin saber de él. El mensaje era corto y directo, como siempre es el chico pero la sacaría de su casa y su ataque de ansiedad.

" _Estamos en la cafetería de siempre, ven rápido"_

Apenas llego se dio cuenta lo lleno que estaba ese lugar, era una cafetería famosa por los estudiantes universitarios y se notaba que la mayoría había ido a celebrar el final de semestre. No tardó en encontrar a sus amigos, Tatsuki apenas la vio le sonrió e indico que se apresurada.

La saludaron, solo estaban Uryu, Ichigo y Tatsuki, por lo que le dijo el pelinegro los demás aún estaban algo ocupados. Ella intentó los primeros minutos entender el hilo de la conversación pero al final se rindió y escucho las cosas a media, su mente no estaba en su mejor momento. Se fijó en la cafetería y sonrió, busco con la mirada a los empleados que caminaban de aquí a allá con pedidos, aquella era la cafetería donde trabajaba Ulquiorra pero él no parecía estar de turno.

—… _Cifer debe tener un pacto con el diablo_ — aquel comentario llamo su atención, venía de la mesa de al lado, había varios chicos sentados.

— _¿Por lo de eximir cuatro materias de cinco?_

— _Si pero además tiene una suerte con las chicas_

— _Ah sí, se la pasa con Nelliel la de arquitectura, esa chicaestá que arde_

— _Yo escuché que están en una relación abierta con Grimmjow y él_

— _Yo no creo mucho eso…Grimmjow no parece ser de los que comparten_ — Orihime ya no quería escuchar más de sus tonterías pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella cuando otra vez el chico hablo — _Pero tú mismo viste la pelirroja con la que salía, creo que estudia arte_ — ella rodó los ojos, si supieran que ella está sentada a su lado escuchando todo.

— _Ah eso me refería, tiene buenas notas y sale con chicas que están buenísimas… Temprano lo vi con otrachica, una pelinegra que esta como quiere, estaba muy abrazada él_

— _No entiendo como hace para conseguir chicas tan lindas, es poco hablador y para nada sociable_

— _Habrá que preguntarle a quien hay que rezarle, a quien hay que venderle el alma o a que animal hay que matar…No estaría mal un poco de su suerte —_ los cuatro se empezaron a reír.

A Orihime aquella conversación le dejo un mal sabor de boca, decidió olvidar lo que había escuchado pero una parte de su cerebro no quería olvidar algo y repetía constantemente _"Una pelinegra, abrazada a él"._ Él no era nada dado a contacto a menos que fuera Nell, no permitía que nadie más se le acercara con tanta confianza y ella en sus meses siendo cercana a él, no había visto otra chica que tuviera aquella excepción. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Ulquiorra tenía novia, por lo que era probable que él se olvidara de ella y de lo que le había dicho. Los chicos cambian cuando se enamoran, ya no hay el mismo tiempo para sus amigos y menos para ella que solo lo hastiaba con sus problemas y tonterías.

Aquello le dolió mucho, sintió ganas de llorar y se sorprendió ¿Por qué le dolía que Ulquiorra tuviera novia? Ella no era más que una simple amiga y a pesar de que se dijo mil veces esas palabras le seguía doliendo.

—…Orihime? — la voz de Tatsuki la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si? — había estado tan distraída que no había prestado nada de atención a sus amigos, los tres la veían preocupados

— ¿Estas bien?... ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó preocupada Tatsuki.

— Pareces que te vas a arrancar el labio — Ichigo se acercó a ella y alzo su rostro, ella se puso nerviosa. No se había dado cuenta que había estado mordiéndose el labio inferior— No, esta entero — le dijo sonriéndole.

Aquello la dejo un momento sorprendida, esa actitud y esa sonrisa era la que le había causado tantos problemas a su corazón, y ahora no sentía lo mismo, si se sentía nerviosa y que el corazón se le iba a salir pero había algo distinto.

— Estoy bien, solo algo distraída

Siguieron hablando pero Orihime seguía sintiendo aquel desánimo y dolor, se sentía poco importante. Su teléfono sonó, ella lo tomo del centro de la mesa y deslizo el dedo sobre la pantalla en menos de un segundo, sus amigos la vieron sorprendidos. Suspiro, no era Ulquiorra, abrió el mensaje de Nell, con ella si hablaba con frecuencia pero evitaba preguntarle directamente por el pelinegro, no quería parecer intensa pero de vez en cuando lo hacía de manera disimulada.

" _Fiesta en mi casa, hoy a las 8 ¡Celebración de Fin de Semestre! Ni se te ocurra faltar, avísale a los demás"_

Ella sonrió, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, divertirse y olvidarse de todos sus pensamientos. Le mostró el mensaje a sus amigos y ellos asintieron, irían aquella fiesta.

*.*.*

La fiesta estaba buenísima, había personas por todos lados, de distintas facultades y hasta de otras universidades. Nell parecía conocer a muchas personas, Orihime bailaba con un pelinegro, lo recordaba de la navidad que paso en el departamento de Ulquiorra.

La música estaba ensordecedora y ella se dejaba llevar, llevaba ya varios tragos de lo que le daba Rangiku. Estaba enojada, inconscientemente había ido a aquella fiesta para encontrarse con Ulquiorra y hasta ahora no había rastro de él. Le había preguntado a Nelly la chica simplemente suspiro y le dijo que él no era dado a ese tipo de reuniones que probablemente se había ido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Sintió la mano de Nnoitra bajar de su espalda, ella la volvió a colocar en su espalda y lo vio mal, él solo le dio una sonrisa. Siguió bailando con el chico y diviso a Ichigo muy cerca de ellos, el chico parecía tener intenciones de comerse a Rukia, la besaba con tanta intensidad que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

— Dime, princesa… ¿Por qué no estás con Ulquiorra?

— ¿Que?— aquella pregunta le agarro fuera de base, el pelinegro le dio una sonrisa burlona, detuvo su baile y tomo su mejilla con delicadeza.

— Vamos, todas sabemos que tienes algo con él… ¿Terminaron? Si es así que bueno, así tengo una oportunidad — estaba demasiado cerca y pudo percibir su aliento, había bebido y ella entendió porque su actitud tan fuera de lugar — Eres muy hermosa

— Nnoitra por favor, no juegues conmigo

— No lo estoy, princesa…aunque si lo deseas podemos jugar a otra cosa — le apretó la cintura acercándola y la mano de su rostro se volvió brusca impidiendo desviar el rostro, ella asustada intento empujarlo pero era más fuerte — Pero si eres una fierecilla, así es mejor, me gusta que se resistan pero no me veas tan asustada por ahora solo quiero un beso, veras como los disfrutas — se terminó de acercar

Ella empezó a derramar lágrimas, cerró los ojos pero luego de un minuto los abrió, Nnoitra estaba lejos de ella, alguien lo había alejado con fuerza. Vio los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra, nunca había visto un expresión en su rostro pero en ese momento estaba deformado por la ira, soltó al chico que cayó en el suelo.

— No te vuelvas a acercar a ella — amenazo, su voz era intimidante pero el otro solo se levantó y sacudió su ropa, luego lo reto con la mirada.

Orihime no entendía como nadie se fijaba en la situación, la música estaba alta así que probablemente nadie escuchaba el intercambio de palabras y todos parecían bailar, estar en su mundo. Ella estuvo tentada a pedir ayuda pero la voz no le salió, el susto vivido con Nnoitra aun la tenía en shock.

— Tú la dejaste ¿No? — Nnoitra se acercó al pelinegro de forma amenazadora, era más alto que Ulquiorra pero aun así él no se intimido.

— Vete — su mirada estaba aún más intensa y empezó a haber duda en los ojos de Nnoitra.

—Estas me las pagas imbécil — le susurro antes de irse empujando a personas a su paso.

Orihime no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que sintió la mano de Ulquiorra en la suya, estaba fría, iba a decirle algo pero la música estaba aún más fuerte, él la llevo hasta el bar improvisado, tomo un vaso de algo y la guió por el pasillo del departamento de Nell hasta que entraron a una habitación.

El sonido se escuchaba amortiguado por lo que los oídos dejaron de dolerle, él la guió hasta la cama y ella se sentó, se sentía tan inestable que tenía miedo de caerse.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto y ella asintió aunque cuando tomo el vaso que él le ofrecía su mano a un estaba temblorosa.

— Pensé que estaba jugando, estaba algo bebido…yo debí….yo lo siento

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Él es tu amigo, si yo lo hubiera detenido antes…me hubiera alejado…

— Tranquilízate, no debes disculparte, él no es mi amigo y aunque así fuera es él el que tiene que disculparse

— Estabas aquí — comento luego de beber un poco, era agua para su sorpresa.

— Obligado

— No te había visto, pensé que no habías venido — la pelirroja alzo la mirada y él pudo apreciar sus ojos grises.

— No estaba en la sala, hasta ahora he permanecido aquí

— No me has escrito — aquel comentario sonó dolido y ella se avergonzó de haberlo dicho en voz alta, empezaba a notar que el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos — Claro no estas obliga…solo olvida lo que dije, no sé qué me ocurre, solo que el semestre terminó y yo pensé…tú dijiste que hablaríamos luego y yo creí que…— no lograba terminar las frases y estaba tan nerviosa que hablaba rápido.

Se calló al ver que Ulquiorra le tomo la mejilla, sus rasgos y expresión inalterable se suavizó algo, como si quisiera sonreír, sus ojos verdes tenía un brillo distinto y ella se quedó sin aliento, completamente atontada.

— No entendió realmente qué diablos me haces, mujer — susurro y terminó de acercar su rostro.

La beso al principio con un simple roce, probando y al notar que la chica no se alejaba sino que cerraba los ojos, y a los segundos correspondió, profundizo el beso. Dio una media sonrisa sin terminar el beso al notar que Orihime temblaba y parecía algo inexperta, la acerco aún más a él.

La necesitada de aire se hizo presente pero él no la alejó mucho, solo lo suficiente para tomar aire, la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada y no pudo evitar volver a besarla, solo lograba pensar que la suavidad de los labios de la chica y su sabor podían llegar a ser adictivos para él.

Permanecieron besándose hasta que los labios de la chica se tornaron rojos, y requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad de Ulquiorra poder alejarse de ella. Orihime abrió los ojos y toco sus labios enrojecidos, sonrió con dulzura pero al pasar los segundos cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

— Yo….lo siento Ulquiorra…yo…yo no debí…lo siento…yo estoy muy confundida, no debí dejar… ¡No sé qué me pasa! Aún es muy pronto….yo, Ichigo…Tu sales con alguien, ¡Dios ¿cómo pude?!— no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación y cada vez parecía más alterada.

— Para evitar malos entendidos, yo no salgo con nadie — comento el pelinegro haciendo que lo viera un momento, él noto el mar de confusión en sus ojos, desde alegría hasta miedo — Veo que aún es muy reciente, por más que lo intente él sigue allí — la chica permaneció unos momentos estática viéndolo.

— Y-yo…debo irme — salió de la habitación corriendo, no se sentía preparada para entender y enfrentar lo que acaba de insinuar el chico.

Ulquiorra bufo, tal vez había sido un error aquello, no la seguiría ella necesitaba aclarar su mente, se recostó en la cama y sonrió, igual había valido la pena, definitivamente aquella chica lo volvería loco pero había decidido algo luego de besarla, a Kurosaki lo iba a sacar definitivamente de los pensamientos de la pelirroja, ya sabía que había una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía como el idiota de Kurosaki.

Nell entró unos minutos después, sabía que tenía intenciones de preguntar, se sentó en la cama y se lo quedó viendo fijamente pero él solo la ignoro.

— Vamos Ulquiorra…Dime ¿Por qué Orihime se fue así?

— No te interesa

— ¡Vamos soy tu mejor amiga! Debo saber de tu vida

— Título autoimpuesto

— Ulquiorra— se acostó junto a él e hizo un puchero adorable.

— No soy Grimmjow, eso no funciona

— ¡Soy tu hermana!

— Cuando te conviene — lo golpeó en el hombro.

— Adivinare entonces…. ¿Te le confesaste? — Volvió a darle un golpe en el hombro— Te dije que me dijeras para ayudarte a crear el momento…. ¿O fue que le dijiste algo malo? Ulquiorra te voy a matar termina de decirme lo que hiciste para que saliera tan sonrojada y nerviosa…Espera ¡No! ¿La besaste?

El pelinegro solo la ignoro pero ella sabía que había acertado en lo último, se incorporó y lo miró con una sonrisa gigante. Aquello era mejor de lo que esperaba, quien iba pensar que su amigo actuaría por fin.

— ¡La besaste!

— ¿No tienes una fiesta que atender?— pregunto cansado al ver como la chica no dejaba de saltar emocionada.

— Cierto... — se levantó y se encamino a la puerta, antes de salir volvió a gritar rompiéndole un tímpano al pelinegro — ¡La besaste! — y cerró la puerta dejando a un pelinegro que bufo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no había sido tan mala noche como había pensado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lo siento por tardar tanto, mi inspiracion se fue la muy...ahh pero regreso, espero que lo disfrutaran.

 **Respuesta de comentarios:**

 **\- Lunadragneel24:** Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo ya que por fin puse un beso, no terminó bien pero lo hubo jajjaja . Disculpa la tardanza y gracias por comentar, me animo mucho :)

 **\- Iris-tohru-sohma:** adoro tus comentarios jajaja me hacen reir, el beso no sucedió pero en este si, no con un buen final pero por lo menos un beso como Dios manda jjajaja, exactamente de allí saque la escena. Estuve apunto de colocar una cachetada pero quedaba super dramático, todavía no voy a golpearlo. Se volvió a ir T_T jajaja. Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutaras este capitulo.

 **\- Soffi:** Gracias por comentar, cortito pero bonito y me animo jajaj espero que disfrutaras este tambien :)

 **\- Juvia:** Aquí tienes una escena Ulquihime, cumplí y con un beso, termino mal si pero es solo el comienzo jajaja paciencia con Ichigo, Gracias por comentar :)

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Orihime permaneció el fin de semana en su casa, sin contestar ni hablar con nadie, estaba hecha un enredo y la única persona a la que le contaría lo que le ocurría y pediría su consejo se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Tatsuki se había ido la mañana siguiente a la fiesta de Nell de viaje.

El lunes en la mañana, aun en pijama a pesar de ser ya las once, escucho el timbre de su puerta y se levanto apresurada del sofá donde llevaba dos horas sentada supuestamente viendo televisión. Se acerco dudosa a la puerta _¿Y si era Ulquiorra?_ Pero luego descarto ese pensamiento. Aun así vio por el mirador antes de abrir, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Rukia Kuchiki.

Abrió la puerta con curiosidad, se saludaron y Orihime la invito a pasar. La pelinegra parecía animada y juntas se sentaron en el sofá, la pelirroja estaba muy intrigada de saber que la traía allí y como siempre la otra chica fue directa.

— Estamos preocupados por ti, no contesta desde el viernes, Rangiku me pidió que viniera a verte, en realidad ambas veníamos pero a ella le surgió un problema de último minuto…Pensamos que podría haberte ocurrido algo ¿Estas bien? — la pelinegra noto las ojeras debajo de los ojos de su amiga.

— Si estoy bien — dijo como siempre pero la chica solo la vio unos minutos y ella supo que no le creía ni una palabra.

— Orihime…sé que no tenemos tanta confianza como realmente me gustaría…

— ¿De qué hablas? — interrumpió Orihime preocupada, Rukia le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— Si somos amigas pero no al nivel de confidencias, aun así realmente quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, puedes desahogarte si quieres y nada saldrá de aquí, lo prometo…Solo deseo ayudarte, me agradas demasiado y no quiero que estés así

— ¿Como?

— Aislada, encerrada en ti, Orihime tú siempre apoyas a los demás pero cuando algo te atormenta tú solo te tienes a ti y algunas veces a Tatsuki…Las personas deben desahogarse, todo se acumula, en algún momento no podrás mas con eso…Por eso quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo — la pelinegra realmente la veía preocupada.

— Yo…Gracias — respondió incomoda, no sabía que decirle o si decirle lo que le pasaba por la mente. Necesitaba un consejo, realmente lo necesita, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

— No espero que sea ya, así que no te incomodes— le dijo sonriéndole, luego se levanto con energía — ¿Quieres salir? Deberíamos tomar aire

— ¿A dónde?

— Vamos al centro comercial, quiero ver algunas tiendas… Mi hermano no quiere admitir que no tiene idea de que regalarle a su novia, así que voy a tratar de ayudarlo de manera sutil…Lo se soy una adorable hermana y buena cuñada — Orihime sonrió por la broma de la chica.

— ¿Kuchiki sigue saliendo con Soi Fong? — tal vez sería bueno distraer su mente de sus locos pensamientos.

— ¡Claro! Entre ellos se entienden…Es agradable conocer una persona con la que te compenetres, con la que quieres pasar el tiempo, con la que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa o simplemente permanecer en silencio haciéndose compañía. Personas que se entienden entre si…Es maravilloso

— Si — los ojos de Orihime se entristecieron, Rukia parecía enamorada pero aquello no fue lo que le afecto, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus miradas y forma de expresarse, ya no dolía.

Algo más le preocupaba, aquella descripción en parte había representado lo que ella sentía con respecto a Ulquiorra. Ella no quería arruinar aquello, ella no podía volver a enamorarse, ni podía ni quería, su corazón estaba aún recuperándose, no podía volver a caer ¿Y si se estaba ilusionando?

— Entonces ¿Vamos?

— Está bien — suspiró, no se quedaría ni un minuto más sola para que su mente la torturara.

— Ve a vestirte — le indico señalando su pijama, la chica se sonrojo, lo había olvidado.

Ambas salieron apenas Orihime estuvo lista, vieron tiendas, hablaron de su grupo de amigos, comieron, volvieron a las tiendas. El día estaba yendo estupendo, se divertían y la pelirroja se sentía bien, Nell había tenido razón necesitaba olvidar, salir, disfrutar, no enclaustrarse, fueron por unos batidos cuando se cansaron.

— La fiesta de Nell estuvo de lo mejor…Había tantas personas, el baile de Rangiku y Gin fue épico, estoy segura que lo habían practicado aunque ambos dijeron que no…— la pelinegra noto el desconcierto de la chica — Cierto, tú te fuiste temprano…Bueno, tienes que verla, menos mal alguien lo grabo — saco su teléfono y le mostro el video.

La pareja se veía genial y compenetrada mientras bailan _Baby Boy_ , Orihime se emocionó viendo el video, al terminar comento algunas cosas con Rukia hasta que la pelinegra toco el tema que menos quería hablar.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano?...La mayoría nos quedamos preocupados por ti, no sabíamos que había sucedido y no respondía las llamadas

— No me sentí bien, creo que bebí mucho — mintió mientras tomaba el batido de chocolate, sintió la mirada de la chica, empezaba a creer que no sabía mentir.

— Nell nos dijo lo mismo… ¿Segura que fue solo eso? — Rukia la vio unos minutos poniéndola nerviosa.

— Si

— Bueno…También te perdiste el show de Nell, estaba algo bebida y hablaba mucho, yo no voy a decir mucho porque me acuerdo a medias ya que también estaba parecida pero nunca olvidare lo que Nell le dijo a Cifer antes que se fuera, menos mal solo quedábamos nosotros — dijo Rukia riéndose, Orihime la vio con curiosidad — Arrastro al pobre Ulquiorra a el sofá con nosotros y empezó a decir algo como que su cuñada era demasiado bella y dulce como para que el arruinara todo, que debía de ganársela y no dejarla a merced del lobo, que ella era la indicada para ser su cuñada y un montón de cosas más hasta Cifer logro callarla…Fue súper gracioso

— Nell es un caso — sonrió, entendía que la chica se había referido a ella.

— Pobre Cifer, por más inexpresivo que es parecía realmente incomodo, tuvo suerte que ni Renji ni Ichigo estaban en ese momento — empezó a reírse pero luego se calmó y la vio— Esto sonara muy personal pero de casualidad eres tú a la que ella se refería como cuñada — Orihime se rio de forma tan falsa y nerviosamente que sorprendió a Rukia

— ¡Que cosas dices!

— Sé que aclaraste que no eras mas que su amiga, pero voy a ser muy sincera contigo, el no parece tener solo esa intención, está interesado en ti y creo que la mayoría ya empieza a notarlo— dijo viéndola fijamente, ella se sonrojo.

Rukia parecía esperar alguna reacción de ella, pero a su mente solo vino de nuevo el beso, su rostro se tiño de rojo y no pudo controlar sus palabras, brotaron con vida propia, no había sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta hasta ese momento.

— Bese a Ulquiorra— dijo y en el proceso hizo que Rukia se ahogara con su batido, empezó a toser como loca, no había esperado aquella confesión hasta Orihime se sorprendió de haberla dicho sin titubear — Bueno fue él el que me beso…pero viene siendo lo mismo porque yo le correspondí…No pude evitarlo, Rukia cometí un inmenso error, ahora como lo vuelvo a ver, que va a pensar de mí, soy un desastre

La pelinegra reacción al ver a su amiga tan nerviosa y confundida, parecía a punto de darle un ataque nervioso, le preocupo.

— ¿Te gusto? — fue lo primero que pregunto sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

— ¡¿Que?! — exclamo escandalizada haciendo reír a su amiga.

— ¿Te gusto el beso? — Volvió a preguntar, al ver a su amiga dudar en responder, decidió darle más fuerza — Si es así, si lo disfrutaste y sonríes o te sonrojas cada vez que lo recuerdas no debes arrepentirte

— Rukia yo no quiero sentir nada…yo no puedo

— ¿Por qué no? Ulquiorra parece interesado en ti y tú no pareces indiferente, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

— Porque ya yo me enamore antes…y duele…— aquella confesión le dolió hasta a la pelinegra, ella sabía lo difícil que era para su amiga decírselo—Yo no me quiero ilusionar y luego volver a caer, duele demasiado, no creo posible volverme a recuperarme — aquello lo dijo con tanta emoción que Rukia se sintió la peor persona del planeta.

— Lo siento, no debí insistir…solo que…solo que podría funcionar, sé que da miedo Orihime pero a veces hay que arriesgarse— lo que más quería la Kuchiki era ver a su amiga plenamente feliz y no solo parcial como hasta ahora.

— ¿Habías estado enamorada antes de conocer a Ichigo? — preguntó Orihime con curiosidad.

— No

La pelirroja permaneció callada luego de su respuesta y Rukia decidió cambiar el tema para algo más alegre, así que permanecieron hablando y caminando hasta muy tarde, evitando tocar de nuevo el tema.

*.*.*

Orihime había empezado de nuevo a trabajar en la panadería esa semana, habían pasado dos días después de la salida con Rukia. Aun no se sentía capaz de escribirle al pelinegro y él tampoco lo había hecho, aquello también la desanimo, ni ella misma se entendía.

Aquella tarde estaba detrás del mostrador cuando vio entrar al pelinegro que últimamente su mente no dejaba de recordar. Ella quiso evitar atenderlo pero era demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba frente a ella, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos , trato de disimular su nerviosismo pero no sabía qué hacer ni como saludarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, por más que quiso no pudo evitar ver sus labios aunque fuera un solo minuto y pensar en aquel beso.

—…Café— no se había fijado en que el chico le hablaba hasta que escucho lo último.

— ¿Qué?

— Un café, mujer — repitió el chico aunque ella sintió que eso no era todo lo que le había dicho, aun así logro responderle sin parecer una tonta.

— Ya te lo sirvo

Se giró apresurada y sonrojada, no vio a la otra empleada hasta que las dos colisionaron, por poco se le caía la bandeja a la otra chica sino fuera por sus reflejos.

— Cuidado, Hime… ¿te sucede algo? — le pregunto al verla roja.

— No, disculpa

Orihime sirvió el café y regreso, todo ese tiempo había sentido la mirada de Ulquiorra, coloco la bebida en el mostrador evitando verle el rostro, se sentía avergonzada.

— Debo hablar contigo — aquellas palabras la pusieron aún más nerviosa.

— Eh…Estoy en el trabajo Ulquiorra — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano del chico alzarle el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, fue un gesto muy sutil y sin ninguna fuerza.

— ¿Cuando terminas? — se sintió atrapada por sus ojos.

— En tres horas— suspiro, no podía seguir evitándolo.

— Esta bien — soltó su rostro, agarro su café y se sentó en una de las mesas cercana al mostrador, saco un libro con un marcador de página.

— ¿Realmente me va a esperar? — se preguntó a sí misma, era mucho tiempo para permanecer allí.

— ¿Quién es ese chico, Orihime? — Dijo la empleada con la que había chocado unos minutos atrás asustándola — ¡Dios, tiene unos ojos! Y con esa aura, está demasiado….¡¿Es tu novio?! Eres una tremenda suertuda, ya yo quisiera uno así

Orihime dejo que su compañera hablara pero no dejaba de ver intrigada la mesa donde estaba el pelinegro. Las horas pasaron rápido para tortura de la pelirroja, cuando solo faltaban cinco minutos para terminar su turno, suspiro y fue por sus cosas. Resignada se acercó a la mesa, ya Ulquiorra la esperaba de pie con sus cosas.

— Vamos

Ambos salieron de la panadería, ya empezaba atardecer y las personas ya caminaban con rapidez para regresar a sus hogares o lugares de descanso, a Orihime se le vino a la mente la noche de navidad

— No les de tantas vueltas a lo que paso en la casa de Nell — aquella frase la saco de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué?

— No lo pienses demasiado, solo ocurrió….Si lo ves como algo que no debió suceder…

— Yo…no creo que sea así, yo no sé qué clases de personas estas pensado que soy, para mí eso no fue solamente _algo que ocurrió_ , Ulquiorra tu eres una persona importante para mí, yo no quiero las…

— Desde un principio sabía dónde me metía, Orihime — escuchar su nombre lo hizo verlo— Estoy interesado en ti, por eso te bese, no quería presionarte pero realmente estoy interesado en ti — aquello hizo que el corazón de la chica saltara de su pecho.

— ¿Y si no funciona? — preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio donde trato de asimilar aquello.

— Tranquila, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio — aquella frase la hizo relajarse, había entendido lo que le quería decir, no la estaba presionando para que fueran algo, simplemente le estaba diciendo lo que pensaba y sentía — Y si no funciono, pues no funciono…Solo sé que sientes algo hacia mí y yo hacia ti ¿Por qué no ver hasta dónde nos lleva?

— No lo digas tan directo — la chica se sonrojo por el exponerla de esa manera.

— Siempre lo soy— el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien— luego de unos minutos, Orihime pudo dar una respuesta— podemos intentarlo, pero poco a poco si…yo realmente no quiero arruinar esto

— No lo harás — la mirada que le dirigió el pelinegro, tan segura la reconforto.

El pelinegro siguió caminando con ella hasta que unas calles después se detuvo, la chica lo vio extrañada y alzo la mirada a lo que el veía, sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos con una película?

— Estoy de acuerdo…pero si es de terror me pagas la terapia

— ¿Entonces una sangrienta?

— Wow, que cambio— ambos entraron y con el pasar del tiempo ella se sintió menos nerviosa y más cómoda, tal vez no era una mala idea.

*.*.*

— Te lo juro, Ichigo — dijo Renji

Ichigo, Uryu y Reji se encontraba en la casa del primero, se supone que saldrían pero el vicio les gano y jugaron unas partidas de Xbox. Todo iba bien hasta que a Renji se le salió el comentario de haber visto hace unos días a Orihime del brazo de Ulquiorra caminando por el centro de la ciudad.

— ¡¿Cómo se atrevió ese maldito?!

— No entiendo por qué te pones así, todos lo veíamos venir — dijo confundido el pelirrojo.

— Lo se…solo que…— realmente estaba enojado y ni el mismo sabía por qué.

— ¿Solo qué? — Uryu lo veía con curiosidad.

— Nada, mejor vamos…Tengo una cita con Rukia y ustedes me están retrasando

— Claro, échale la culpa a tus amigos y límpiate las manos— dijo Renji dándole un golpe en el hombro y ambos rieron saliendo

Uryu los siguió pero por su mente solo pasaba algo, Ichigo estaba hecho un caos y le preocupaba que ese caos también arrastrara a Orihime, cuando por fin la veía salir. Iba a tener que tener una conversación con él porque podría ser su mejor amigo pero Orihime era su amiga también y no podía permitir que la dañaran más.

— ¡Apresúrate idiota! — le gritaron los dos chicos y el suspiro, en aquel momento no podría ser.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo se ha pasado mucho, pero he estado seca de inspiración y la universidad ya me tiene loca T_T. Se que el capitulo esta algo corto y que el comienzo de la relación Ulquihime es mala, pero a mi me pareció que primero empezarían despacio, ambos conociendo sus sentimientos, no podía poner de ya Te amo y cosas así por que aun Orihime tiene rollos emocionales y Ulquiorra apenas esta averiguando lo que siente. Prometo que el próximo sera mas largo y mejor

 **Gracias** **por sus comentarios:**

 **Juvia:** Con el final de este capitulo y lo que vendrá creo que Ichigo te hará enojar mucho mas jajajjaa Si aun no es el momento de poner esa clase de confesión pero por lo menos en este tuvieron un avance, ¿no? (Se que me querrás matar por no aclarar su relación)

 **Guest:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños!(super atrasado) Lo se soy genial, lo adivine, ok no jajajaja. Pero que bueno que coincidió con tu cumpleaños y te di un pequeño regalo ;)

 **Iris-Tohru-Sohma:** Realmente me encanta tus comentarios jjaja ten paciencia con Orihime, tu sabes es algo lenta jajaja pero en este esta ya dando oportunidades a Ulquiorra. Si se volverá emocionante, por que ya Ulquiorra esta dispuesto a tal vez hacer guiso de Ichigo jajajaa, disculpa hacerte espera y gracias

 **Violeta:** Realmente intento amarrarla pero no puedo T_T, es rebelde jajaja Oh si, luego de este capitulo habrá mucho Ulquihime, prepárate querida. Disculpa si te hice esperar

 **Sofii:** Muchas gracias por tu animo y de verdad disfruto que les guste la historia, pero no te mueras aun que aun falta mas momentos jajaja

 **Lunadragneel24:** No, como iba a golpear a mi Ulquiorra en ese momento jajaja Orihime tenia que corresponderle, de verdad disculpa si te hice esperar mucho y me alegra saber que lo has disfrutado

 **Mikeryder16:** ¿Humilde? No importa me da animo, corto o largo disfruto leer sus opiniones, yo aun no me decido cual es mi pareja favorita, esta entre Ulquihime e Ichiruki, pero últimamente va ganando la primera jajajaj Espero verte de nuevo por aqui y que disfrutara este capitulo

 **Realmente gracias por sus comentarios, me ha animado a seguir escribiendo**

 **¡Hasta la aproxima!**

 **P.D:** Publique una nueva historia basada en el universo de Naruto, AU y de temática policial, su nombre "¿Asesino Serial?", si están interesados puede pasarse y leerla, aunque por ahora solo tiene el primer capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ulquiorra se encontraba en su departamento, preparaba lo que sería su almuerzo cuando escucho el timbre. Lo ignoro, sabía que no era Nell porque tenía llave y Grimmjow acostumbraba llamar a gritos.

El timbre volvió a sonar por tercera vez, la insistencia hizo que dejara de preparar la comida, se lavó las manos y fue abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió, aunque lo supo disimular bien, de encontrar a Kurosaki Ichigo, parecía realmente alterado, entro sin ser invitado y lo encaro.

—Sabes que si la dañas te mato —fue lo primero que dijo, apretaba los dientes, realmente estaba furioso aunque eso no sorprendió a Ulquiorra, sabía que en algún momento tendría esa conversación si se podría llamar así.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Hablo en serio, Cifer —dijo aún más enojado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que nunca le romperé el corazón? No te lo puedo prometer ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. No tengo por qué prometerte nada, mi relación es con Orihime y tú no pintas nada aquí

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo

—Dime algo Kurosaki…Te hierve la sangre saber que Orihime está conmigo ¿no? —aquel comentario deformo la cara de Ichigo.

—Solo te lo estoy diciendo, es mi hermana y como tal la defenderé

—Que valiente y servicial —dijo con sarcasmo, Ulquiorra no entendía porque le molestaba tanto el chico frente a él— ¿Dónde estabas en diciembre cuando ella recorría sola las calles del centro? ¿Dónde has estado los últimos meses? No me vengas con esas tonterías ahora

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!

—Que tú no te comportas realmente como un hermano sino como un posesivo que acaba de perder algo de su colección

Aquella frase término de desencadenar la ira de Ichigo, se lanzó a golpear el pelinegro, que ni se movió. El golpe nunca llego al rostro de Ulquiorra porque alguien más detuvo el brazo de Ichigo, este se giró rabioso encontrándose con Grimmjow, el chico lo soltó luego de unos segundos y los vio ambos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo realmente disfruto de una buena pelea, aunque opino que esta sería solo una golpiza —vio a Ichigo de forma burlona causando que desviara su ira a él— Pero este no es el momento, están en la puerta del departamento y mi novia llegara en unos minutos, Nell es muy sensible y odia ver a su mejor amigo golpearse con alguien, así que dejen su show para otro día

Ichigo bufó, vio de mala manera a Ulquiorra antes de dar media vuelta para irse, avanzó unos pasos y luego se giró, volvió a ver al pelinegro como amenaza.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo —dijo.

Los otros dos chicos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que despareció en el ascensor, Grimmjow volvió la vista a su amigo pero este solo se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta. Caminó de regreso a la cocina siendo seguido por Grimmjow, tenía curiosidad de lo que acababa de presenciar, había estado viendo la escena unos segundos antes de interrumpir.

— ¿Disfrutas hacerlo enojar? Torturarlo ¿cierto?

—Es solo un imbécil

—Creo que de una manera sientes que con eso vengas el sufrimiento de la princesita —Ulquiorra dejo lo que cortaba y lo vio, él solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la barra de la cocina— Seré lo que quieras pero no estoy ciego, veo algunas cosas

—Me desagrada que se crea superior a todos —el pelinegro volvió a su labor, Grimmjow dio una media sonrisa.

—Realmente lo que te molesta no es que se crea superior ni nada de eso, sino que está demostrando que quiere y le importa más de lo debido Orihime y eso te asusta —Ulquiorra corto uno de los vegetales con demasiada fuerza y Grimmjow supo que había dado en el clavo— ¿Qué será lo que realmente Kurosaki siente por la princesita?

—Mejor cállate y ayuda a terminar el almuerzo

—Soy bueno en esto… ¿Debería cambiarme de mecánica a psicología? —preguntó al aire como si realmente lo pensara.

—Imbécil —susurró el pelinegro.

Grimmjow permaneció viendo lo que hacía Ulquiorra con una sonrisa, su amigo estaba empezando a mostrar una faceta más humana y menos indiferente.

— ¡Vamos no seas tímida! —ambos escucharon la voz de Nell, Grimmjow se bajó de un salto de la barra y fue a la puerta mientras Ulquiorra aún seguía en lo suyo.

— ¡Oh, pero que sorpresa! —exclamó el chico en la sala cuando la puerta se abrió y Ulquiorra solo pidió paciencia ¿A quién diablos habían invitado ese día?

—Pasa, estás en tu casa —escuchó a Nell— ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?

—En la cocina —respondió su amigo y luego escucho como Nell lo golpeaba.

—Siempre dejándole el trabajo a los demás —escucho la voz más cercana— ¡Ulquiorra! — se lanzó abrazarlo sin darle tiempo a girar, ella siempre saludaba como si llevaban meses sin verse y no horas.

—Nell —el pelinegro intento soltarse y al girar se topó con la sonrisa y los ojos grises de Orihime que estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina.

—Mira que regalo te traje —aquel comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara, Nell soltó a su amigo y abrazo a Orihime— ¿No soy genial? Me la encontré de camino acá y no pude evitar invitarla a almorzar con nosotros

—Lo siento por no avisarte —susurró avergonzada.

— ¡Que avisar ni que nada! Tú vienes cuando quieras ¿Cierto, Ulquiorra? —dijo Nell mientras la guiaba a la barra de la cocina.

—Así es —aquella respuesta natural de parte del pelinegro y la mirada que le dirigió, le hizo sonrojar.

El pelinegro volvió la vista a su amigo que tenía una sonrisa burlona, ahora entendía por que había interrumpido su encuentro con Ichigo, no había sido tanto por Nell sino que sabía que la acompañaba Orihime.

—Bueno, manos a la obra —Nell se puso a ayudar a su amigo a terminar la comida.

Luego de una hora ya habían almorzado y los cuatros se encontraban viendo una película en la sala, Nell había insistido en pasar una tarde juntos ya que estaban algo libres. Nell y Grimmjow se encontraban en un mueble abrazados y de vez en cuando besándose mientras se burlaban de la película, en el otro se encontraba Ulquiorra y Orihime, ambos sentados cómodamente y a una distancia _prudencial_ , compartían una que otra mirada pero no se habían dicho nada.

Nell notó aquello y como buena amiga entrometida arrastro a Grimmjow y ambos se sentaron en el mismo sofá, obligando a Orihime que se sentara aún más cerca del pelinegro. Ambos le dieron espacio ignorando a la pareja.

— ¿Estas muy callada? ¿Sucedió algo? —susurró muy bajo Ulquiorra, ella pareció dudar en responder pero al ver su mirada pareció decidirse.

—No es mucho, problemas con mi tía —respondió restándole importancia, ya el pelinegro había escuchado de ella que no tenía un buen trato con su único familiar vivo.

Él permaneció callado, sabía que ella no le gustaba mucho hablar de eso, Orihime tímidamente se recostó en el hombro de él ocultando su rostro, eso sorprendió al pelinegro y luego notó que ella realmente necesitaba afecto, buscaba la cercanía de alguien. Dudo pero al final puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, acercándola más y apoyando su rostro en su cabeza.

—Si te molesta, dilo

—No quiero hacerlo, no quiero arruinar este perfecto día —susurró, escondiéndose aún más.

—Y no lo harás —él no soltó su abrazo, empezó a acariciar su cabello para calmarla y aquel gesto la tranquilizó.

—Gracias

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta Nell y Grimmjow había visto disimuladamente la escena ambos se vieron y Nell sonrió, le encantaba ver a su amigo con más contacto. El timbre sonó interrumpiendo el ambiente, Ulquiorra levanto la mirada y vio sus amigos.

— ¿Hoy es el día de venir a molestar?

—Son los sábados Ulquiorra, no son los chicos —respondió Grimmjow, el timbre volvió a sonar.

—Yo voy —Nell se levantó y fue a la puerta, apenas la abrió bufó— Estamos ocupada niña, regresa mañana —intentó cerrar la puerta pero alguien se lo impidió.

—Siempre tan simpática, Nell —la voz chillona se escuchó, luego alguien la hizo un lado y entro a la sala.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Estamos ocupados regresa mañana o tal vez en diez siglos — Nell empujó a la chica y la sacó del departamento.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a bufar, los tres en la sala la vieron y ella se encogió de hombros, Orihime era la más confundida. Afuera se escucharon unos gritos de indignación por parte de la chica y un insulto nada agradable a Nell.

—Lo siento pero ella de verdad no me agrada

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Orihime sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

—Nadie importante —Nell no reprimió su tono enojado.

—Es la prima de Ulquiorra —respondió Grimmjow.

—No de sangre, ella lo llama así —dijo enojada su novia— Demasiado creída, se cree el centro del universo, no sé cómo es familia de Aizen

—Aizen es igual —comentó Grimmjow sonriendo.

—Okey, él tiene sus momentos pero ella realmente me desagrada

—Siempre ha sido así, no te preocupes por ella —le susurró Ulquiorra a Orihime al ver que la chica veía a Nell.

La cercanía y el susurro hicieron que ella temblara y se sonrojara, aquello no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro, no pudo evitar dar por un segundo una media sonrisa.

—Olvidemos este momento y volvamos a la película —dijo Nell luego de calmarse.

*.*.*

—No tenías por qué acompañarme —ambos caminaban en dirección a la casa de Orihime.

—Deja ya de protestar —permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

—Ulquiorra, crees que podamos… —ella pareció dudar.

—Dilo

—¿Crees que puedas ir conmigo a una presentación de la banda Renji? —lo dijo volando para no tartamudear, ni sonrojarse.

— ¿Cuándo? —simplemente respondió Ulquiorra, animándola.

—Dentro de unos días, creo que será el miércoles

—Está bien

Ambos caminaron en silencio, no un silencio incomodo sino más bien agradable para ambos. Al llegar a su departamento, Orihime nerviosa no encontraba como despedirse, aun no se acostumbraba, con timidez le dio un beso en la mejilla pero al girar sintió la mano de Ulquiorra que la hizo volver al lugar donde estaba y grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios del chico.

Aquello acabo con sus nervios, sintió que estuvo un momento en shock pero al final correspondió, dulce y con lentitud, él la acerco más y ella se abrazó a su cuello, al alejarse ambos se vieron.

—Había querido hacer esto toda la tarde —directo como siempre y Orihime sintió acumularse la sangre en su cara.

Atontada Orihime se alejó, se despidió con la mano y entró, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su sonrojo aumento, suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. Había dicho que lo tomaría con calma pero ella también había anhelado aquello, trato de tranquilizarse y tomar aire, aun así no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que habían sido observados por alguien que se sintió extrañamente mal por ver aquel beso. Kurosaki Ichigo salió aún más confundido de lo que entro a ese edificio.

*.*.*

Orihime estaba cumpliendo su horario en la panadería, se encontraba detrás del mostrador esperando algún cliente, suspiró por cuarta vez en esa hora y su compañera la vio.

— ¿En dónde están tus pensamientos, Orihime? ¿En aquel chico sexy de ojos verdes?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas de rogar —la campanilla de la puerta sonó evitándole dar una respuesta, las dos con una sonrisa recibieron al próximo cliente.

En este caso una chica, tal vez un año o dos menos que ella, vestía completamente a la moda y veía a todo el mundo por encima. Era pelinegra, de cabello largo y recogido, tenía unos ojos azules, por un momento Orihime juro sentir que la evaluaba con la mirada.

—Deseo un late con tres cucharadas de azúcar, a temperatura media y recién hecho —la compañera de Orihime la vio mal, bufó y se retiró dejando que ella se encargara.

—Ya se lo traigo

—Esperare en aquella mesa, no tardes

Orihime se apresuró no sin notar que la chica la observaba de pies a cabeza, se sintió invadida y eso la volvió torpe, cuando al fin pudo entregarle el café a la chica, ella la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Poco agraciada, simplona, torpe y adicional nada eficaz… ¿Cual es tu nombre? —Orihime la vio sorprendida ¿A que venía esa falta de respecto?, aun así se tragó su molestia y volvió a sonreírle, necesitaba ese trabajo y no quería un escándalo.

—Inoue Orihime

—Hasta un nombre ordinario —Aquello hizo que Orihime no pudiera evitar fruncir el ceño, había tenido clientes difíciles pero esto era despectivo.

— ¿Desea algo más?

—Para nada, solo me interesaba saber con qué chica se divertía Ulquiorra —ella hizo como si se sacudiera una pelusa de la ropa y luego la vio con una sonrisa.

— ¿Perdón?

— Oh ¿Es que realmente creíste que eras algo especial para Ulquiorra?… Y yo que te tenía más astuta cuando te vi salir del departamento de Ulquiorra

—Señorita, desea algo más —dijo tratando de no hacer un escándalo, quería ya irse de allí.

—Que te alejes de él

— ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo? ¿Quién es usted?

—A ti no te interesa quien soy, solo comento algo que es obvio, no lo mereces…Ulquiorra pierde el tiempo contigo ¿Qué eres? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una ilusa que cree poder salir con él? ¿O un cualquiera? — su tono fue cruel sorprendiendo a la chica que no pudo evitar verla indignada ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un drama? Parecía una niña.

—Que tal mi novia —la pelinegra se puso pálida al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra detrás de ella, Orihime tampoco había notado al chico llegar.

La chica se sonrojo a más no poder por aquella frase, no habían establecido ningún nombre para su relación y que él lo haya declarado a otra persona le aceleró el corazón. Aun así se sintió demasiado bien ver como la chica frente a ella se había quedado callada, boqueando de la sorpresa.

— ¿Novia? ¡¿De esta?! ¿Estas demente, Ulquiorra? — su chillidos llamo la atención de la mesa de al lado, Orihime dio una inclinación a modo de disculpa.

—Es mi problema, no entiendo que haces insultando a mi novia, Loly — Ulquiorra se sentó frente a ella encarándola, la pelinegra pareció avergonzarse pero luego su ira volvió.

— Ussh…Aizen se enterara de esto, salir con esta…ush —se levantó tomo sus cosas, vio mal a Orihime y se fue del lugar.

—Veo que tu prima te cela demasiado— a pesar de Orihime no haberla visto en el departamento, reconoció su voz chillona.

—Tonterías —dijo restándole importancia.

— ¿Novia?

— ¿Necesitaba aclarar que lo eras?

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es leerte? —dijo con sinceridad Orihime.

— ¡Orihime! — Llamo su compañera cuando varios clientes entraron.

—Debo irme ¿Venías algo en específico?

—Un café

— Si es lo que deseas —Orihime se sintió ofendida, había pensado que iba a verla, él solo la vio irse airada.

—Tal vez endulzado con algo más —susurró mientras veía atender a los clientes.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo se fue muy corto, mi mente dio hasta allí pero por lo menos los llene de varias escenas Ulquihime jajaja Les daré un abre boca de lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo por lo corto de este: Habrá drama, muchas lagrimas, un beso letal, van a querer matar a _alguien_ , y un poco mas de Ulquihime.

Por cierto antes de que me coman viva, cambien el color de ojos de Loly, se que tiene otra tonalidad pero era como un rojo o algo así y sonaría muy raro siendo un AU.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**

 **Juvia:** No lo hice sufrir (en este, quien sabe si mas adelante) jajajaja. Espero que disfrutaras el capitulo, mucho ulquihime así que se feliz y endulzate ;)

 **Lunadragneel24:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario :) ¿Quien se puede resistir a un directo Ulquiorra? Obvio que lo iba a intentar, me encantaría saber que te pareció estas pequeñas escenas.

 **Megami Mars:** Me alegro mucho saber que pude ayudar aunque sea un poco para animar tu día, gracias por volver a comentar y esta vez por tu cuenta. Si, exactamente, escribir es mi escape, claro cuando mi mente coopera jajaja.

 **Iris-Tohru-Sohma:** Me alegro que lo disfrutaras y si es así, espero que este tambien porque hay mucho Ulquihime jajaja Solo te voy a adelantar esto: Tenle paciencia a Ichigo aqui sera algo idiota jajajaj (Tengo la sensación que me querrás matar en el siguiente) Eres un amor, gracias por esos comentarios, esta vez no hice esperar mucho :)

 **Ranea2505:** Gracias por comentar, espero que disfrutaras el capitulo y me des tu opinion :)

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

 **Capítulo 10**

Rukia Kuchiki sabía que su novio no estaba bien, algo le estaba molestando desde hace unos días y empezaba a preocuparse, no era normal verlo tan de mal humor, hasta ella había pagado por ello.

—¿Estas bien? —ambos se encontraban en la habitación del chico, Ichigo había respondido de mala manera unos minutos atrás a una broma de la Kuchiki.

Él permaneció unos minutos en silencio, cuando la pelinegra pensó que ya no le iba a responder él bufó. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—No entiendo a Orihime y me preocupa —Aquella respuesta le dolió a la pelinegra, estaba sucediendo exactamente lo que temía, Ichigo estaba afectado.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Estos días la he visto más sonriente, creo que está enamorada —Sabía que la respuesta a lo que acababa de decir no le gustaría.

—¿Enamorada? Lo que esta es loca, por eso me preocupa —Rukia se enojó, estaba bien que se viera afectado por la relación de Orihime, le dolería pero peor era que el muy imbécil ni se daba cuenta que era lo que realmente sentía.

—¿Esta loca por salir con Ulquiorra? ¿O por no estar detrás de ti? —No pudo evitar soltar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Ichigo alzó la mirada completamente sorprendido, parecía que le hubieran dado una cachetada, que ella lo hubiese traicionado.

—¿Qué estas insinuando, Rukia?

—Que estoy cansada de tus escenas de celos y de tu confusión con respecto a eso —soltó con sinceridad, Ichigo la vio sin entender y ella solo sintió ganas de golpearlo—. Te afecta que Orihime salga con alguien más ¡Termina de admitirlo!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Estas mal Rukia ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —estaba enojado pero ella también.

—¿Yo? ¿Mal? ¿Quién es el que no parece seguro de lo que siente? Estoy cansada y yo de verdad no puedo seguir en esto —A pesar de tener ganas de llorar soportó las lágrimas y no dejo caer ninguna.

—Rukia…

—¡Rukia, nada! —respiró hondo tratando de serenarse y luego volvió a hablar—. Ve, aclara tu mente y sentimientos, luego decides que vas hacer, por ahora…— se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo dio —… Eres libre de cualquier compromiso conmigo —su voz se quebró al final.

—Rukia yo… —Ichigo no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no sabía cómo reaccionar y solo atinó a ver el anillo en su mano.

—No te sientas mal —logró decir a pesar que su corazón se le rompía—. Solo encuentra la respuesta, yo esperare…Te amo —Se levantó, beso su mejilla y se fue.

Ichigo permaneció estático, tuvo la intención de detenerla pero no lo hizo, volvió a observar el anillo en su mano y un vacío se instaló en su pecho. Rukia afuera se recargo de la puerta, unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaba por sus mejillas y tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus manos para evitar que se escucharan sus sollozos, se abrazó a sí misma, sentía que tenía el corazón fragmentado, había guardado la esperanza de que él la detuviera pero no fue así, escuchó como Ichigo golpeaba algo, ella solo pudo incorporarse y salir de allí.

*.*.*

Uryu estaba sentado frente a su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan mal, tenía un vaso de una bebida fuerte, la percibía desde donde estaba. Ambos se encontraban en un bar, Ichigo solo lo había llamado porque necesitaba beber pero había permanecido muy callado, solo logró sacarle que había terminado con Rukia, el pelinegro no tenía que preguntar el motivo ya se hacía una idea.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —intentó de nuevo el pelinegro.

—No se

—¿Vas a dejar a Rukia?

—No, no puedo…

—Pero aun sigues confundido ¿no?

—Uryu, creo que me gusta Orihime —Aquella confesión era lo que menos esperaba el pelinegro que se atragantó con su bebida, luego de toser lo vio.

—Un creo no sirve…ella está en una relación, no puedes llegar diciéndole solo simplemente que te gusta

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Eres imbécil? La vas a confundir

—Si la confundo es porque siente algo más por mí

—Tus eres un gran ciego — Uryu para evitar golpearlo contra la mesa hasta que entendiera solo le sirvió un trago y lo invitó a continuar, tal vez ebrio se le aclarara la mente y realmente rezaba por que fuera así, sino iba a cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida.

*.*.*

Orihime se encontraba viendo su armario sin saber que ponerse. Era la primera vez que salía con Ulquiorra a un sitio nocturno, aunque en realidad no iban solos.

Volvió a ver su ropa y suspiró, quería verse bien pero siempre había contado con Rangiku para estos casos y ahora la chica le había escrito diciendo que se había quedado con Gin y que iban directo al evento, volvió a suspirar sentándose en su cama.

Observó sus contactos en su teléfono, Tatsuki era un desastre para ese tipo de tema y además formaba parte de la banda de Renji por lo que era probable que estuviera de aquí para allá. Pensó en Rukia pero ella últimamente estaba muy alejada, por Rangiku supo que la causa era que tenía problemas con Ichigo. La última vez que la había llamado sonaba deprimida pero sabía que iba al concierto, así que tomó la decisión de llamarla pero por más que intentó ella no atendió.

El timbre se escuchó y ella sorprendida fue a abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ichigo de pie frente a ella, parecía realmente ansioso, saludó con una mano a la chica, estaba ojeroso y parecía haber tenido una muy mala noche.

—¿Orihime tienes unos minutos?

—Claro ¿Qué sucedió? —lo dejo pasar y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

—Termine con Rukia —soltó apenas sentándose, la chica por un momento lo vio sin comprender.

—¡¿Qué?!— Rangiku solo le había dicho que habían tenido problemas, aquello la agarró desprevenida—. Pero… ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Es eso por lo que estoy confundido, desde que te has alejado de nosotros estoy hecho un desastre y no sé a qué se debe

—No entiendo

—Orihime ¿Estas enamorada de Ulquiorra? —ella lo veía sin comprender a que venía todo esto y empezaba a ponerle nerviosa.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? —A Ichigo no le gusto el sonrojo que vio en la chica.

—Solo respóndeme por favor —tocó su mejilla y se acercó para verla mejor a los ojos, ella se sintió invadida por la cercanía, a veces él la abrazaba pero aquel gesto pareció muy íntimo y la mirada que le dirigía era distinta.

El timbre volvió a sonar en ese momento evitando que ella respondiera y logrando que Ichigo se alejara, prácticamente corrió a abrir la puerta y se alegró de ver a Nell.

—Pensé en venir a vestirme aquí, tuve la sensación que debías estar jalándote el cabello por no saber que ponerte, hoy seré tu hada madrina —dijo riéndose Nell, Orihime le correspondió, ella no sabía a qué nivel la había salvado.

—Orihime… —Ichigo se quedó callado al ver a Nell.

—¡Itsigo! —la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo como siempre y él la vio completamente incómodo.

—Yo debo irme…Estarás algo ocupada, nos vemos esta noche —se despidió de ambas distraído y hasta un poco aturdido.

—¿Le sucede algo? —preguntó extrañada Nell.

—No lo entendí, creo que está sufriendo… parece que terminó con Rukia

—¿En serio? Pobre —susurró Nell, entró y cerró la puerta—. Voy a evitar mencionar que encontré a Ichigo en tu departamento, estoy segura que a cierto pelinegro no le caerá bien el asunto

—Nell que cosas dices —dijo sonriendo Orihime olvidándose de la extraña escena.

—Ven, vamos a empezar —empujó a la chica—, que también sé que quieres estar bella para ese mismo pelinegro

Luego de que Nell la ayudara a elegir y la maquillara se vio en el espejo. Se sonrojo, realmente se veía bien, Nell tenía buen gusto. Le había elegido un pantalón ajustado negro, una blusa manga larga crema, tacones marrones y detalles en dorado. Su maquillaje era simple y lo que le daba vistosidad era el labial de tonalidades marrones, su cabello era lo que le daba el último toque.

—Te ves genial, Ulquiorra babeara —halagó Nell mientras sonreía, ella también estaba lista.

—Tú también estás hermosa

—Vamos, que Grimmjow me escribió que están abajo —tomó su bolso y Orihime la siguió.

Al bajar del edificio se encontraron con los dos chicos frente a un lujoso auto de color negro. Grimmjow silbó al verlas y le dio un codazo a su amigo, el pelinegro no había despegado la vista de su novia haciéndola sonrojar.

—¿No esta hermosa? —preguntó emocionada Nell abrazándola.

—Estás como para engañar a Nell —le dijo Grimmjow sonriendo, el bolso de mano de Nell fue a parar a el rostro del chico que logró sostenerlo antes de que cayera, Orihime se rió.

—¿Y tú qué opinas Ulquiorra? —dijo la chica obviando el comentario de su novio.

—Sí, lo está —Orihime se sonrojó a pesar que Nell protestó por lo poco dicho por el pelinegro—. Ya vamos tarde.

Inoue se sorprendió al ver a Ulquiorra subir al auto como conductor, luego le abrió la puerta para que se sentara adelante, Grimmjow y Nell fueron en el asiento de pasajeros. El pelinegro empezó a conducir y atrás la pareja empezó a susurrarse y reírse.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó Orihime luego de unos minutos, la curiosidad podía más que ella.

—Algo así, lo compro Aizen para mí pero no lo acostumbro usar, prefiero caminar

—Te entiendo —dijo sonriendo Orihime.

En uno de los cruces al ver que el semáforo estaba en rojo, se permitió verla mejor cohibiéndola, aun así ella no aparto la mirada.

—No te salude como era debido —Ulquiorra se acercó y la beso, su mano con delicadeza la acerco más, ella esta vez sí lo esperaba por lo que abrió los labios para que el pelinegro profundizara el beso.

Orihime cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y aquella calidez la invadió, estaba sonrojada pero se sintió completamente bien. No se lo iba a decir por timidez pero había anhelado volver a ser besada por él.

Ulquiorra se alejó cuando el semáforo estuvo en verde mientras la pelirroja trataba de recobrar la respiración y calmar sus latidos, esperaba que su rostro no estuviera tan rojo, el pelinegro dio una media sonrisa y siguió conduciendo.

Al llegar al lugar, se estacionó, bajaron y fueron a hacer la fila para entrar al local, desde afuera se escuchaba la música y muchos parecían ansiosos de entrar.

—¿Esto es labial? —preguntó Nell acercándose a Ulquiorra y limpiándole la boca, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Ella y Grimmjow habían estado en su propio mundo por lo que no se habían fijado en aquel beso, ellos había estado muy _entretenidos_. Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo pero el simplemente la ignoró.

—¡Chicos, venga por aquí! —La voz de Rukia llamó la atención de los cuatro.

La pelinegra acababa de salir del local y les hacía señas para que se acercaran, intentaron pasar pero uno de los de seguridad se los impidió. Rukia bufó y fue hasta ellos rápidamente.

—Son amigos de la banda Soul Society —le dijo, ellos los dejaron pasar.

Rukia le regaló una sonrisa a Orihime, la pelirroja había estado preocupada por ella pero parecía de mejor estado de ánimo y estaba despampanante aquella noche.

Había muchas personas en el sitio, después de todo la banda de Renji era conocida localmente. Adentro la mayoría bailaba al son de música electrónica, cuerpos pegados, movimientos sensuales, alcohol y luces de colores. Es decir, un sitio embriagante.

Orihime quedó atrapada entre las personas, un chico la acercó a él mientras se movía con claras intenciones de bailar con ella, trató de zafarse pero no pudo hasta que sintió que alguien tomó su cintura y la alejó.

—Lo siento, amigo. Pensé que venía sola —se disculpó el chico alejándose de ellos, Ulquiorra solo la acerco más a él.

—Buitres —susurró Rukia negando mientras los guiaba.

—Mantente a mi lado —ordenó el pelinegro.

Cuando por fin salieron de la zona más concurrida, llegaron a unas mesas donde se veía a la banda de Renji junto a sus amigos. Tatsuki se acercó emocionada apenas vio a Orihime, la abrazo mientras de una manera _sutil_ alejaba a Ulquiorra, la pelinegra le dio una sonrisa burlona al novio de su amiga, este solo la ignoró haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara.

—¡Nell! ¡Chicos! Qué bueno que vinieron —Rangiku se levantó de las piernas de Gin y fue a abrazar a los tres.

Orihime se fijó en la mesa, allí estaba Ichigo pero no había alzado la vista y solo veía su bebida, a su lado Uryu le estaba diciendo algo, el pelinegro alzó la vista y le sonrió con calidez. La tensión se notó cuando Rukia se fue a sentar en la mesa, ambos se vieron pero la pelinegra fue la primera en desviar la mirada y luego Ichigo volvió a ver su vaso.

— Ven, vamos a bailar — dijo emocionada Nell que levantó a Orihime y prácticamente la arrastró.

Rangiku hizo lo mismo con Rukia, luego de que Tatsuki la rechazara. Ayudando también a aligerar un poco la tensión que se estaba creando por la expareja. Pronto se les unieron Grimmjow, Gin y Renji. Luego de varias canciones, Nell fue en busca de Ulquiorra, el cual no se resistió al ver la mirada de la pelirroja, él no odiaba bailar pero simplemente no era su fuerte.

La pasaron bien entre bailar, tomar y hablar, pronto se hizo la hora de que la banda tocara. Eran cuatro integrantes Renji, Hisagi, Tatsuki y Gin. Tocaron muy bien animando al público, sus amigos gritaban como locos, en una de las canciones Gin, que es el vocalista, salto del escenario y fue a besar a Rangiku ganándose más gritos.

Al finalizar el grupo decidió quedarse un poco más. Ya empezaba a ser tarde pero la noche estaba yendo bien. Orihime cansada se sentó junto a Ichigo, el chico no había estado tan animado, veía a Rukia bailar con Renji, no parecía estar en su mejor momento y eso la preocupaba.

—¿Estas bien? —él alzo la mirada, parecía que no había notado que ella estaba a su lado hasta que hablo, la vio unos minutos.

—No

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Si… pero creo que sería un error —Aquello la confundió, nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo, parecía una mezcla de frustración, confusión e ira.

—Dime y yo te diré si lo es —Orihime le estaba preocupando mucho, él sonrió sorprendiéndola, era triste.

—Aquí hay mucho ruido, ven —la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él.

Ella no dejo de buscar con la mirada a Ulquiorra que había ido por unas bebidas con Grimmjow, cuando sus miradas coincidieron, no le gusto su mirada, parecía distinta podía notar un poco de decepción.

—Espera… —Aun así Ichigo logró salir con ella, estaba inquieta pero se controló primero intentaría ayudar a su amigo, luego solucionaría todo con Ulquiorra.

—Sucede que estoy realmente confundido y la única manera de aclarar mi situación es probando algo —le dijo apenas salieron.

—¿Y cómo te puedo ayudar? —él pareció dudar, su ojos vagaban de su rostro a la puerta del local.

—Solo… ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? —Ella dudó, no entendía nada—. Solo confía en mí

— Yo…está bien

Cerró los ojos y esperó, escuchó a Ichigo acercársele y luego sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, aquello la asustó, trató de alejarse pero él se lo impidió, la tenía fuertemente sujetada. Empezó a mover sus labios con tanta intensidad que obligó a Orihime a entre abrirlos, él aprovechó y la invadió.

Orihime había esperado demasiado tiempo por ese beso pero no había sido como ella lo había soñado. Era un beso a la fuerza, algo violento y con sabor a licor. Ella había esperado lo contrario, que fuera dulce, casi novelesco, aquello no lo era pero lo más grave no era eso sino que ella realmente no lo deseaba, no sintió su corazón estallar de la emoción, lo único que sentía era remordimiento y ganas de alejarse. Estaba luchando para liberarse pero aun así se sentía culpable, por unos minutos había correspondido aquel beso.

— ¡No! Esto no está bien —logró soltarse de Ichigo, él intentó acercarla de nuevo y se ganó una cachetada, el golpe lo hizo entrar en razón.

—Yo…yo realmente lo siento —Orihime pudo ver la frustración del chico pero era tarde, ella se sentía mal y enojada.

—Tenías razón era un error —Ichigo no esperaba escuchar a su amiga con ese tono fuerte y le dolió aún más que la cachetada.

— Yo… lo siento

Cuando Orihime se giró para volver adentro vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Rukia, Ichigo también giró y se pudo ver aún más el remordimiento en sus ojos. Ambos no encontraban qué hacer ante la mirada de la chica.

—Rukia yo…— la pelinegra no escucho más a Ichigo, solo se fue, no regresó ni al sitio sino que tomó la calle y empezó a caminar—…Orihime, lo siento, realmente lo siento—le dijo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo detrás de la pelinegra— ¡Espera!

Orihime se quedó de pie, sola, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, solo quería volver a casa y olvidarse de lo que acaba de pasar, solo quería irse. Entró y llegó a empujones a la mesa donde estaba solo Renji y Tatsuki, su amiga al ver su rostro se levantó preocupada.

—¿Qué te paso?

—Quiero irme a casa

—¿Alguien te hizo algo? Dime, que mato al desgraciado —busco con la mirada a Ulquiorra.

— No, solo quiero irme a casa —su voz se quebró y Tatsuki la abrazo.

—Yo te acompaño si quier…

—Yo la llevo —ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra, había casi aparecido detrás de ella.

Orihime se encontró con su mirada, pudo notar su preocupación a pesar que su rostro era inexpresivo, se había vuelto tan cercana a él que ya entendía sus miradas, era alguien difícil de leer pero había dejado que ella aprendiera a hacerlo. La culpa la invadió y tuvo que desviar la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos con lo que acaba de pasar.

Tatsuki la vio dudosa pero al final la pelirroja asintió, la pelinegra solo se despidió de ella y le dijo que luego hablarían, le dio una miradas de advertencia a Ulquiorra y volvió a la mesa con Renji.

Orihime lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento y subió al auto, permaneció en silencio todo el camino hasta su casa, Ulquiora la veía de vez en cuando, su mutismo le extrañaba pero decidió esperar a que ella misma le dijera lo que ocurría. Cuando se detuvieron frente al edificio, Ulquiorra la vio fijamente, ella intento despedirse con una seña pero él no la dejó, se quiso acercar con claras intenciones de quererla besar pero ella se alejó.

—No —susurró casi sin darle voz a las palabras.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó alejándose, la había notado alterada desde que regreso al local.

—No puedo, lo siento —lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, abrió la puerta y salió casi corriendo pero el pelinegro la siguió y detuvo su andar interponiéndose en el camino.

—¿Por qué estas así? ¿Sucedió algo con Kurosaki? ¿Te hizo algo? —Con cada pregunta la chica se iba poniendo peor, ella evitaba verlo y eso empezaba a molestarlo.

—Hice algo muy malo…algo imperdonable, yo no quería… de verdad no quería… Ulquiorra quiero estar sola

—¿Te hizo algo? —insistió mientras la acercaba para abrazarla, ella acepto es gesto y escondió su rostro en su pecho — Dime que ocurrió

—Yo… —dudó y al final suspiró— Me beso…y yo deje que lo hiciera —susurró casi sin voz, lagrimas corrían por su mejillas, ella se alejó y él intento limpiarle las lágrimas pero no se lo permitió— ¡Lo siento!

No espero respuesta, salió corriendo, Ulquiorra la vio irse sin hacer nada, apretó su puño con fuerza y volvió al auto, tenía que ir por sus dos amigos y también tenía ganas de enfrentar a Kurosaki, partirle la cara por imbécil. Volvió la vista al edificio, debía dejarla por ahora sola, su pelea era interna y ella debía decidir, apretó su mano con fuerza, Ichigo se la iba a pagar, arrancó con rapidez.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Lo se probablemente me quieran muerta (o a Ichigo) jajajaja

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Ranea2505:** Gracias por tu comentario, me anima saber que lo disfrutaste y espero que este tambien a pesar de lo dramático jajaja

 **BrenBren Uchiha:** Tranquila, yo tampoco soy muy amante de esa pareja pero todo para darle emoción a una historia jajaja. Ups, creo que acabo de hacer que lo odies jajajaa. Loly es un personaje detestable en el manga/anime y aqui no lo dejara de ser. Espero que disfrutaras este capitulo y muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Lunadragneel24:** Gracias por tu comentario, yo adore escribir esa escena jjaja estaba en mi faceta romanticona, y claro tenia que buscar la forma de aclarar su tipo de relación, dramáticamente jajjaa. Si, en los ulquihime a veces se nos es dificil no odiar a Ichigo. Espero que disfrutaras este capitulo (Por fa, no me mates tan dolorosamente)

 **Juvia:** Sorry, creo que si los hice sufrir. Prometo reivindicarme pronto jajaja pero paciencia ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Iris-tohru-sohma:** jajaja ya se dio cuenta, algo tarde pero ya se dio cuenta todo lo que le decían los demás. Oh, me encanto esa frase, "Ulquiorra sera que ahora conocerás el miedo?" Tal vez jajajaa Créeme que para tener un psicólogo como Grimm terminare peor y en un sanatorio. Sorry soy dramática por naturaleza jjaja. Yo creo que si, por lo menos este capitulo tiene el primer empujón, aunque no creo que sean lagrimas sino ganas de matar a alguien (Espero no ser yo jajaj) . ¡Rayos! Ahora si me vas a querer matar. Adoro tus comentarios, me animan mucho y calma que volvió y esta conmigo, parece no me dejara por un rato, esperemos que sea así porque se va y me deja seca de ideas.

 **Nani28:** Gracias por animarte a comentar. No te preocupes, algo que yo tambien detesto es las historias sin terminar, tarde lo que tarde, me gusta terminar lo que escribo, así que tranquila :)

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

P.D1: Si tambien les gusta los fic basados en el universo de Naruto, pueden pasarse a leer ¿Asesino serial? No va a ser muy romántica, pero tendrá mezcla de todo un poco (sobretodo violencia)

P.D2: Si no están leyendo el manga de Bleach, vuélvalo a seguir por que esta muy interesante, ya babee por Toshiro y Byakuya jajaaj (Solo diré eso)


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

 **Capítulo 11**

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Nell apenas vio que Ulquiorra bajo el auto. Sus dos amigos lo habían esperado afuera.

—¿Kurosaki aún se encuentra aquí? —preguntó, ambos lo vieron sorprendido y asintieron.

—Sí, regresó unos minutos luego que se fueron, parecía enojado —comentó la chica nerviosa.

Ulquiorra simplemente siguió y entró al local, aun había personas a pesar de lo tarde, sus dos amigos lo siguieron con curiosidad. Tenían mucho tiempo sin ver esa expresión en el rostro de Ulquiorra, parecía realmente molesto.

Llegó hasta donde aún quedaban algunos chicos del grupo, Ichigo estaba en una de las mesa viendo a la nada hasta que el pelinegro se detuvo frente a él. El chico alzó la mirada y dio una sonrisa lastimosa.

—Asumo que ya lo sabes

—Eres un maldito —simplemente soltó Ulquiorra, el otro se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme que lo se

—Te haces ver como una persona que aceptas tus errores pero no evitas cometerlos, eres una escoria…

—Créeme que no tienes por qué repetirlo…Ven, discutamos esto afuera…este lugar me está causando claustrofobia —dijo levantándose.

Ambos salieron y sus amigos no pudieron evitar seguirlos, la tensión en el ambiente le preocupaba y aquellas miradas que se dirigían le hacían pensar que en cualquier momento saltarían entre ellos.

—¿Sabes? Tú realmente no me agradas, me molesta que salgas con Orihime...

—No me interesa tu opinión ni monologo, quiero saber por qué les haces esto y por qué no debería golpearte en este momento —Ulquiorra tenía tiempo sin sentir aquellos deseos de golpear a alguien, desde la muerte de su madre no había vuelto a sentir aquel enojo.

—Yo…realmente no la quise lastimar, a ella ni a nadie…ella es una persona valiosa para mí —se veía realmente arrepentido pero eso provocó que el pelinegro tuviera más ganas de golpearlo.

—Seguro —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Sé que me he comportado como un maldito…Y sí, soy un maldito egoísta, bese a Orihime a la fuerza, la forcé a hacer algo que no quería y me lamento mil veces…pero maldición, tenía que hacer…. — no pudo terminar la frase porque Ulquiorra lo golpeó en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer, un segundo golpe lo dejo sin aire. Cuando logró restablecerse y erguirse, lo vio—. Me lo merecía —susurró limpiándose la sangre de la boca, le había roto el labio.

—Te mereces más…Eres un cobarde, dejaste que ella se enfrentara sola a las consecuencias, se te ha pasado por la mente lo culpable que se siente, lo dolida ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—Acepto que tengo mis errores pero tú tampoco debes juzgarme, no me conoces —Ichigo le empezó a enfadar la actitud de Ulquiorra.

Había estado dispuesto a aceptar sus errores pero no iba a permitir que el juzgara sus acciones, Ulquiorra tampoco era ningún santo, muchas veces había visto sus desprecio hacia las personas y él era el menos indicado para decirle algo como aquello.

—Te conozco lo suficiente…Eres un idiota, egoísta que no se ha dado cuenta que lleva mucho tiempo lastimando a Inoue. Mejor dicho, estoy seguro que tú lo sabías pero era mejor ignorarlo que incomodarte

—¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada… Solo eres un recién llegado que cree conocer todo sobre la vida de Orihime

—Creo que el que no la conoces eres tú

Nadie espero la siguiente reacción de Ichigo, golpeó a Ulquiorra en la mejilla, el pelinegro se sorprendió por la fuerza empleada pero solo dio un paso atrás, alzó la vista y sintió el ardor en su mejilla, vio como el chico lo veía. Respiraba agitadamente pero también vio algo distinto en sus ojos.

—Me provocaste —Ichigo sacudió sus muñeca y luego suspiró, su amigos los veían aun en shock por lo que presenciaban—, aun así gracias por lo que acabas de decir. Acabo de entender algo…—sorprendiendo a todos, se sacudió la ropa, volvió a limpiarse la sangre de su boca y se fue.

Uryu lo siguió mientras los demás lo veían irse. Nell corrió a ver la mejilla de su amigo pero este le restó importancia, solo sentía un leve ardor.

—¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara? —preguntó Grimmjow llamando la atención de todos, Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros.

—Lo necesitaba, me estaba saliendo de control —su amigo lo vio sorprendido, pocas veces había visto a Ulquiorra dejarse llevar por la ira, bueno en realidad una sola vez y no fue una grata experiencia.

*.*.*

Orihime no pudo dormir en toda la noche, cerraba los ojos y recordaba el beso, las lágrimas de Rukia. Lo que más le dolía era haber lastimado a su amiga, porque si, ella se sentía culpable por haber permitido que Ichigo la besara.

Volvió a hundirse contra la almohada, no quería pensar ni recordar la noche anterior. Era de mañana pero ella no estaba dispuesta a pararse, no se sentía de ánimo, ni siquiera había corrido las cortinas por la que la habitación que permanecía oscura exceptuando por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la unión de las cortinas.

Permaneció en ese estado de somnolencia por horas hasta que escuchó el timbre, lo ignoró, luego se escucharon los gritos de Tatsuki pero ella no quería ver a nadie, solo permaneció allí viendo la pared, como si estuviera ausente.

Escuchó la puerta del departamento, unos pasos seguramente de su amiga, había olvidado que ella sabía dónde guardaba la llave en casos de emergencia, se hundió más en las almohadas y sabanas, no quería ver a nadie.

—¿Orihime? —Tatsuki abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó por ella.

La habitación estaba a oscura así que predio la luz, Orihime se ocultó debajo de las sabanas soltando un quejido, le había lastimado los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué hora es, Orihime?...Son las cuatro de la tarde ¿Cómo puedes seguir aquí? —se acercó y la movió en la cama, la chica simplemente se ocultó más, la pelinegra suspiró y se sentó junto a ella, la descubrió —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas enferma?...Yo le dije a Rangiku que no te diera esa bebida, tú no tienes aguante para el alcohol pero es tan necia

—Estoy bien

—Pues no parece… ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué no respondes a mis llamadas? Me quede muy preocupada por cómo te fuiste anoche pero el imbécil que tienes por novio no me quiso decir más —al ver que ella parecía encogerse, decidió preguntar— ¿Sucedió algo anoche? ¿Por eso estas así?

—Quiero estar sola

—¿Sola? Ni de joda, ven tienes que bañarte, ¿Comiste algo?

—No

—¡¿En todo el día?!

—Si

—¡Ah no! Te vas a bañar ya mientras yo veo que te preparo —se levantó y dirigió a la cocina. Orihime asintió pero no dio muestra de querer moverse—. ¡Es para ya!

Orihime suspiró pero la actitud de su amiga la animó. Fue al baño y tomó una larga ducha, lavó su cabello y dejo que el agua se llevara todos sus pensamientos, vació su mente. Cuando salió de su habitación percibió el aroma de lo que Tatsuki cocinaba y su estómago rugió, no había sentido hambre hasta ahora.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa, Tatsuki le sirvió y ella comió con lentitud mientras su amiga la observaba. No quería hablar pero sabía que no podía retrasarlo por mucho.

—Bien, cuéntame que te ocurrió —le dijo la pelinegra luego de que terminara de comer—, y no me digas que nada —añadió entre cerrando sus ojos. Ella tardó unos minutos en responder pero decidió hacerlo.

—Cometí un gran error…yo…

—Orihime puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes —le dijo con suavidad al ver que ella tardaba en continuar.

—Tatsuki a mí me gustaba Ichigo —aquella frase la hizo sentir liberada nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y tan específicamente. Vio a Tatsuki y suspiró—. No pareces sorprendida, creo que de alguna manera todos lo sabían

—Lo intuíamos pero como no demostraste querer avanzar, nadie hizo comentario para no herirte…pero creo que fue un error, te lastimabas aún más y nosotros no hicimos nada…Eso era lo que te atormentaba a principio de año ¿No? Por el compromiso

—Me dolió Tatsuki, realmente pensé no…que no podía volverme a sentir bien, me sentía irremediablemente rota

—Hasta que llego él ¿no? —Orihime alzó la mirada sorprendida, la pelinegra se encogió de hombros—. Puedo hablar mal de Cifer pero son sanos celos, después de todo mi amiga estaba pegada a él —ambas se rieron—. Cuando los vi juntos a finales de año, me dio miedo y realmente creí que era mala idea que pasaras tiempo con él, había escuchado tanto sobre él pero luego cuando te acompañó a mi casa lo noté, que no le eras indiferente.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de entender que él sutilmente me lo decía pero yo estaba ciega con mi dolor—ella tomó aire, sentía que estaba soltado un nudo en su garganta—. Él me ayudo tanto, entendí tantas cosas. Me había vuelto emocionalmente dependiente de Ichigo y me hizo ver que podía olvidarme un poco del dolor, me hizo quererme a mí misma. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, empecé a ver más facetas de él, las que no quiere dar a demostrar, lo empecé a conocer más porque realmente antes no lo hacía, me agradaba su compañía…

—Lo se…Todos notamos que te hacia bien, empezaste a sonreír y ser más tú, te hacia bien

—Sí pero hace unas cuantas semanas, yo me di cuenta de algo, anhelaba su compañía, lo extrañaba y me asuste, me asuste de que me volviera a ocurrir lo de Ichigo

—En la fiesta de Nell…

—Sí, me beso, me di cuenta que podía ser correspondida y eso me asusto aún mas

—Aun así empezaste a salir con él —los ojos de la pelirroja se entristecieron.

—Tatsuki no llevamos ni un mes saliendo y ya yo le hice esto…Soy la peor persona del mundo, he despreciado todo lo que hizo por mí —La chica volvió a sonar desesperada.

—Cálmate Orihime, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—No solo lo dañe a él sino a ella, ella que en los últimos meses se ha vuelto más cercana a mí, que me ayudaba, mi amiga y yo le hice esto

—¡Ya basta! Deja de denigrarte y dime qué diablos fue lo que paso— dijo Tatsuki tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se centrara, ella bajo la mirada.

—Me bese con Ichigo, ella nos vio, Rukia nos vio. Yo la traicione, a ella y a Ulquiorra

—¿Ichigo?...pero Orihime…¿Aun sientes algo por él?

—Hace algunas semanas no te habría respondido con seguridad y eso es lo que más me duele. Yo salía con Ulquiorra y aun ni siquiera podía dar respuesta a esa pregunta con seguridad

—¿Salías?

—Yo no sé si aún lo hago, él ya lo sabe —ocultó sus ojos con sus manos.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada….eso es lo que más me mata, no me juzgo, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo me quiso consolar pero yo sabía que lo había lastimado

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —preguntó abrazándola, acariciándole el cabello, calmándola.

—No…yo ya no estoy enamorada de Ichigo, deje de verlos con esos ojos, ahora realmente lo veo como mi amigo, con fraternidad…pero hasta eso arruine. Para descubrir todo esto tuve que dañar a dos personas.

—No sigas. Los dos, Ichigo y tú cometieron un error pero Orihime, tenían que hacerlo, debían cerrar ese capítulo. Somos jóvenes, no sabemos lo que queremos, amamos y odiamos rápidamente, y sobretodo confundimos sentimientos, mezclamos todo

—Pero Ichigo y Rukia…

—¿Dónde crees que esta Ichigo en este momento?...No ha venido porque primero quiere arreglar su mente, emociones y vida para poder arreglar este problema, aun no tiene la cara para presentarse aquí…Y Rukia, sé que ella no te va a juzgar pero debes darle tiempo, estará dolida.

—Ya no quiero hablar más de esto

—Está bien, pero Orihime deja de sobre pensar tanto las cosas, discúlpate si es lo que deseas y no dejes que esto arruines lo que siente por Ulquiorra —la estrechó mientras ella solo permanecía en silencio.

*.*.*

Rukia estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, abrazaba sus piernas mientras _veía_ televisión, había estado así desde el mediodía, sin ánimos de nada. No dejaba de recordar ese beso por más que no quisiera, y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que su corazón se fragmentaba más.

Ella había estado mentalizándose de la posibilidad que Ichigo la dejara pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, ninguna preparación hubiera funcionado. Ella ahora entendía que era lo que debía haber sentido Orihime cada vez que los veía besarse, ese dolor desgarrador, empezaba a creer en el karma.

Se abrazó a sí misma, escuchó su teléfono pero lo ignoró, Ichigo había pasado toda la mañana escribiéndole, a pesar de lo que le dijo anoche. Cuando él le logró dar alcance la tomó de la mano pero ella estaba tan dolida que se soltó y lo golpeó en la mejilla, cuando se calmó fue que le pudo decir algo.

— _Se cuál es tu decisión, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, solo déjame_

Ahora se sentía vacía, se sentía en un estado de duermevela, sin ánimo de nada. Escuchó unos pasos y vio a su hermano bajar las escaleras, el pelinegro se fijó en ella, parecía que iba salir. Se acercó a la sala.

—¿Rukia, por qué estas aun aquí? —el pelinegro la había dejado unas horas atrás en esa posición luego de haber almorzado.

—Quería ver una película —respondió sin verlo, solo a la pantalla.

—Una película que dura cinco horas, debe ser muy interesante para estar en la misma posición —Ella sabía que no podía mentirle pero también sabía que si le decía la verdad iría a matar a Ichigo

Su hermano siempre había sido protector con ella, estricto con las personas que se le acercaba, había costado un mundo que él aceptara la relación de ellos y aun así, tenían una pequeña rivalidad.

—Solo estoy desanimada, no te preocupes

—Recibí una llamada de Renji, estaba preocupado porque no le respondes las llamadas desde anoche

—Lo siento por molestarte —dijo sin verlo.

—Lo voy a matar —dijo en un susurro su hermano, ella lo vio sorprendida—. Por él es que estas así ¿no? Por Kurosaki Ichigo

—Hermano mi compromiso y noviazgo con Ichigo terminó

—Pensé que no era alguien que daba su palabra para luego romperla

—Era la mejor decisión, sino nos lastimaríamos

—Pues, para ti no...Mira como estas

—Byakuya te puedo pedir algo —el pelinegro pensó que era que guardara silencio pero al ver sus ojos tristes y cansados, asintió y se acercó—. Abrázame, solo necesito eso —el pelinegro se sentó junto a ella y dejo que lo rodeara con sus brazos, ella escondió su rostro en su pecho y él acaricio su cabello, juró ir a golpear al imbécil del exnovio de su hermana.

*.*.*

Orihime se había quedado sola, Tatsuki tenía otros compromisos y luego de tanto insistir que estaba bien, la pelinegra la dejo. Ahora se encontraba rodeada por sus pensamientos, sus emociones y sus lágrimas.

Escuchó el timbre, ella no esperaba a nadie pero se levantó rápidamente, podía ser Ulquiorra, el chico le había escrito en la mañana preguntándole como estaba pero ella no le respondió, aun no se sentía emocionalmente bien para hablarle, tenía que disculparse y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que la dejara porque había descubierto algo.

El timbre volvió a sonar, ella se acercó con miedo a la puerta, empezó a perder la esperanza cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, la insistencia no era algo del pelinegro. Aquella persona no era Ulquiorra Cifer.

—Orihime, necesito hablar contigo —escuchó la voz de Ichigo y ella se alejó de la puerta.

No quería verlo, no quería volver a recordar el beso y sentirse avergonzada, solo quería olvidar pero al parecer el universo no estaba de acuerdo, se abrazó a sí misma y se recostó de la pared.

—¡Orihime!... Estas allí ¿cierto? —Escuchó la voz pegada de la puerta, ella se dejó caer al suelo—. De verdad lo siento mucho, sé que no me quieres ver, lo que hice fue realmente horrible y no sé cómo disculparme —permaneció en silencio, al ver que la puerta no se abría continuó—. Orihime solo quería decirte que sé que fui un imbécil y te herí, no solo ahora sino por mucho tiempo. ¡Maldita sea! Fui un ciego por no querer ver lo que sentías, y de verdad lo siento, lo siento demasiado…Cuando por fin parecías ser feliz fui más imbécil, te trate peor y mira las consecuencias, tu eres para mí mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, yo no quiero perderte, yo realmente quiero solucionar esto…ni siquiera sé si me estas escuchando pero creo que me lo merezco

Esperó y luego se escuchó un suspiro del chico, Orihime tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sintió sus pasos alejarse de la puerta y supo que debía hacer. Tenía que arreglar esto, tenía que superar todo y volver a empezar. Abrió la puerta y vio que Ichigo caminaba por el pasillo, corrió hacia él, el chico volteo al escucharla y se sorprendió a sentir sus brazos rodeándolo.

—Lo siento — él susurró correspondiéndole—. Fui un imbécil.

—Realmente lo fuiste pero yo también —dijo entre lágrimas—. Yo no debí haber correspondido, yo tenía una vaga idea de lo que harías y lo permití —escondió su rostro en su hombro, él solo le levantó el rostro y beso su frente.

—Fui yo el que te lastimó y te obligue a hacer algo que no querías, me aproveche de tus sentimientos, no te culpes

Ella agradeció el gesto y permanecieron abrazados otro momento, luego ella se alejó y pudo apreciar mejor al chico. S veía mal, ojeroso, cansado, con la mirada triste y notó que tenía la comisura de la boca levemente hinchada.

—¿Que te ocurrió?

—Digamos que alguien me hizo entrar en razón —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ven, yo te trataré, lo tienes muy hinchado —lo empujó a su departamento, él acepto.

Ichigo había tenido la idea de ir a ver a Rukia luego, pero sabía que aún era muy reciente y todavía debía terminar de solucionar todo con Orihime, no quería que quedara ningún hilo sin cortar. Ya mucho la había herido para seguir haciéndolo.

Lo que los dos no sabían es que Ulquiorra Cifer había presenciado toda la escena desde lejos, había ido a ver a Orihime y apenas cruzó el pasillo, los vio y también los malinterpretó. Se alejó de allí, con intenciones de ir a calmar aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento lo estaban atacando.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lo se, esta corto pero es todo lo que pude dar, tuve varios percances escribiendo este capitulo T_T Pero aqui esta unos de los capítulos mas esperados, la paliza a Ichigo (Y no hablo solo con Ulquiorra, por que si se dan cuenta en la misma noche recibió: Una cachetada de Orihime, una cachetada de Rukia y dos golpes de Ulquiorra). Por cierto, disculpen el drama, últimamente estoy demasiado dramática jajaja. Igual creo que me van a querer matar por el final.

 **Respuesta de comentarios:**

 **patty81medina:** Lo siento se que soy cruel y de verdad disculpa que tengas que esperar, no lo hago por maldad simplemente es mi creatividad que no colabora o la universidad que me esta asesinando lentamente (se que suena excusa). Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes este :)

 **Juvia:** Mi consejo, respira hondo y no pienses matarme mentalmente luego de leer este capitulo. Por lo menos le dieron un merecido a Ichigo y tuvo que limpiarse la mente :) piensa en eso antes de querer matarme.

 **Iris-Tohru-Sohma:** A mi no por fa jajaj seré buena lo prometo, baja esa espada y no me mates con el final de este capitulo. Lo siento por tardar y realmente muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Siii, esta muy bueno el manga, a pesar de que esos Quincy son inmortales jajaja, pronto veremos a Ichigo en acción.

 **Lunadragneel24:** Cumplí tu deseo, no lo dejó paralitico ni nada pero por lo menos le dio dos golpes y le rompió el labio. Espero que sigas queriéndome viva luego de este final de capitulo jajaja y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Sofii:** ¡Lo siento! Pero por lo menos ya golpee a Ichigo jajajaa gracias por tu comentario y apoyo :)

 **BrenBrenUchiha:** Por favor, sigue perdonándome. Créeme Ichigo sufrirá un rato mas, Orihime esta perdonándolo pero la que lo debe perdonar mas lo hará sufrir. Disculpa la tardanza y gracias por comentar

 **ranea2505:** Gracias por tu comentario, me animo mucho :) Le dio su merecido y tambien lo hizo entrar en razón, ¿No es bello? jajajajaj. Espero que disfrutaras este capitulo

 **Tengo dos noticias que darles,** una mala y la otra no se.

N°1: La semana que viene estoy demasiado full con la universidad, estamos a final de semestre y tengo dos materias que me están haciendo sufrir, así que no se si podre escribir algo, lo mas probable es que no. Por lo que creo que actualizare dentro de dos semanas. Lo siento.

Dato curioso de la escritora: No se si recuerdan que en uno de los capítulos puse que Ulquiorra estaba estudiando una materia llamada Mecánica (yo la estoy viendo T_T), la puse por que en ese momento estaba a unos días de presentar el primer parcial, ahora estoy terminando y es uno de mis estrés de la semana que viene.

N°2: **El mas importante** , creo que puede que el siguiente sera el ultimo capitulo, todo depende de que largo quede, si es muy largo lo dividiré en dos. Se que no las prepare antes pero creo que ya estoy cumpliendo todo lo que quería con esta historia. Pero por su gran apoyo, prometo hacer un capitulo extra, pueden ir aportando ideas para él :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12:**_

Orihime se encontraba viendo fijamente a Ichigo, ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio incomodo, la tensión aún se sentía. La pelirroja ya había tratado la herida del chico, ahora ambos parecían incómodos de iniciar la conversación.

—Orihime…yo

—No tienes que decir más, ya te disculpaste

—No, ahora es que debo disculparme más…No solo por el beso Orihime…

—Lo sabes ¿cierto? —dijo avergonzada al ver la expresión de su amigo.

—De una manera siempre lo supe, solo que me negaba a creerlo y todos tenían razón, para mi comodidad decidí dejarlo así —Él solo bajo la mirada.

—Ichigo yo realmente estuve enamorada de ti…pero yo sabía que decírtelo no me llevaría a nada, tu amas a Rukia, a mí no me quieres de la misma manera

—Claro que te quiero —respondió alzando la mirada rápidamente y aquel gesto le pareció dulce para una persona como él.

—De manera filial no como pareja. No te sientas mal, yo lo sabía. Lo único que lamento es no haberlo dicho en aquel momento, no por que creyera que tuviera esperanza, sino que me hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor, hubiera sacado esto que almacene por tanto tiempo y no hubiéramos llegado hasta este extremo

—Yo siento lo mismo, si hubiéramos aclarado todo… Yo realmente siento lo del beso, estaba muy confundido, me dolía verte con Ulquiorra y sigo pensando que es un imbécil, pero bueno, realmente le gustas. Solo creo que tuve miedo de perderte y confundí todo, hasta que fue muy tarde lo descubrí…—se calló al ver la mirada de Inoue.

—Que realmente amas a Rukia, no te cohíbas, yo también descubrí que ya no dolía, que ese beso fue completamente incorrecto

—Tú ya no sientes lo mismo por mi ¿Cierto? —preguntó con cierta duda.

—No…

—Orihime yo no quiero dejar de ser amigos por esto

—No sucederá, solo tratemos de olvidar este inconveniente…

—Eres grandiosa —se acercó y la abrazó, ella se dejó, ambos permanecieron unos minutos así—. Creo que Ulquiorra tiene mucha suerte, sé que no tengo derecho a decir lo que haré pero realmente es lo que siento, si él te llega a hacer daño tú me lo dices que yo lo mato — Orihime sonrió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a Rukia? Le escribí un mensaje tratando de explicar la situación, pero ni lo ha leído

—Yo le escrito como cinco, realmente no sé qué hacer. No quiero abrumarla, porque anoche intente explicarme y fue peor… Yo no quiero terminar con ella

—Buscare la forma de ayudarte, aunque creo que somos las últimas personas a la que querrá oír

—A ti te fue algo mejor con Ulquiorra ¿No? —la mirada de la chica se entristeció e Ichigo se golpeó mentalmente.

—Él lo sabe pero no hemos hablado de eso

—Pues anoche, fue el que me hizo entrar en razón —inconscientemente tocó su labio roto y Orihime lo vio sorprendida.

—¿Te golpeó? —dijo alarmada.

—Calma que yo también se lo devolví —respondió Ichigo burlonamente pero no espero que su amiga se levantara preocupada.

—¡¿Él está bien?!

—Pues mejor que yo si, tal vez un moretón en la mejilla pero ningún labio roto ni dolor de costilla

—¿Te golpeó por mi culpa? —dijo con tristeza.

—En realidad creo que yo lo empuje a hacerlo —él se encogió de hombros, se levantó y sacudió su pantalón. Notó que la chica veía mucho la puerta y suspiró, ella volvió la vista.

—Debo ir a verlo

—Está bien, yo creo que intentaré ir a buscar a Rukia…Solo espero sobrevivir a Byakuya

—Suerte— le dijo sonriente Orihime.

*.*.*

Grimmjow y Nell habían estado en la sala cuando vieron entrar a Ulquiorra, la chica emocionada se acercó a preguntar cómo estaba Orihime pero el pelinegro solo le paso por al lado ignorándola, su mirada era seria y realmente había una chispa de molestia en sus ojos, se encerró y hasta ese momento, dos horas después, no había salido.

—¿Crees que terminaron? —preguntó Nell mientras cambiaba rápidamente de canal.

—No lo se

El timbre sonó, Nell y Grimmjow se vieron, la primera en salir corriendo fue la chica, pensaba que era Orihime pero apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada café de su tutor.

Aizen Sousuke estaba frente a ella, con su traje formal, su cabello algo alborotado y su mirada analítica. Ella le sonrió nerviosa mientras lo dejaba pasar.

—Asumo que los tres olvidaron que habían quedado en ir a almorzar conmigo hoy —los dos chicos se vieron asustado y luego la hora en sus teléfonos, eran casi las cinco de la tarde—. Ya con eso me lo confirman. ¿Dónde se encuentra Ulquiorra? ¿Esta con Inoue Orihime?

—¿Cómo…

—Hice una pequeña investigación, a mis oídos llegaron algunos rumores de la chica y solo quise comprobarlo, tenía curiosidad de saber quién era

—Maldita Loly

—Ulquiorra se encuentra en su habitación, al parecer no está de buen humor — respondió Grimmjow.

El timbre volvió a sonar en ese momento, al mismo tiempo Ulquiorra acaba de salir de su habitación encontrándose con Aizen de frente, en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho unos días atrás de verse ese día, nunca se le había olvidado nada, era puntual y nunca quedaba mal, notó que Aizen estaba intrigado.

—Yo abro —dijo Nell al escuchar por segunda vez el timbre mientras Ulquiorra compartía saludos con el tutor y este decía alguna broma sobre estar enamorado.

Nell apenas abrió la puerta pensó que en el mundo no había casualidades sino cosas inevitables, frente a ella se encontraba agitada Orihime Inoue, parecía haber corrido un trecho.

—Nell ¿Esta Ulquiorra?

—Que oportuna eres, ven debes conocer a alguien —la empujó adentro sin importarle que la chica aún no había agarrado suficiente aire y que estaba algo despeinada.

—Adivinen quien vino a visitarnos —Nell la llevaba detrás de ella y apenas se hizo a un lado, los ojos se centraron en Orihime.

La chica al fijarse en la persona que se encontraba entre Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se sonrojó, era un hombre apuesto y la evaluaba con la mirada. Ella se sintió horrible debido a lo acalorada que estaba por la corrida y el desastre que debía tener en el cabello y rostro, pero todos esos banales pensamientos se fueron apenas se fijó en los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra.

Se asustó, esa mirada, esa mirada tenía mucho sin verla, inexpresiva y completamente cerrada, se sintió como cuando lo conoció por primera vez, intimidada. Lo supo, algo había cambiado, algo se había roto, había arruinado todo.

—Así que tú eres la novia de Ulquiorra, Inoue Orihime ¿Cierto? —ella despegó la mirada y se volvió a fijar en el desconocido que le sonreía, él extendió la mano y ella la tomó—. Yo soy Aizen Sousuke, tutor de Ulquiorra y Nell, casi también de Grimmjow

—No te tomes tanto crédito —dijo burlonamente Grimmjow haciendo reír al castaño.

—Es un gusto conocerte, he escuchado tanto de ti —Aizen volvió su atención a la pelirroja.

—Si es de la boca de Loly no le creas ni una palabra —se quejó Nell.

—¿Aún siguen con la misma riña?

—Es que es una bruja, sé que es tu sobrina pero igual sigue siendo una bruja

—Curiosamente, ella me dijo lo mismo…Por qué mejor no nos sentamos, quiero conocer a Orihime más

Ella nerviosa vio a Ulquiorra, el chico no la veía, solo a su tutor, los cuatros tomaron asiento. Ella estaba nerviosa, sentía que estaba conociendo a la familia de Ulquiorra y por su mente no dejaba de pasar ¿Y si no le agrado? Pero más aquella mirada de Ulquiorra, a pesar de que ella estaba sentada junto a él, no sentía alivio, había tensión.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Artes

Por allí empezó su conversación, Orihime se relajó al ver que era ameno hablar con Aizen, era carismático y sabía aligerar el ambiente, preguntó cosas personales y ella encantada respondió. Se veía alguien agradable y eso la hacía sentir más cómoda. De vez en cuando antes de responder le dirigía una mirada a Ulquiorra, el chico la veía con interés pero aun sentía esa tensión. Debía hablar con él.

Aprovechó, apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Aizen se ofreció a ayudar Nell con unos bocadillos y Grimmjow lo siguió. Orihime nerviosa lo observó, respiró hondo e intentó hablar pero se congeló a sentir los fríos ojos del pelinegro.

—Disculpa hacerte pasar por esto, Aizen es curioso…Si, deseas puedes marcharte cuando quieras, no estas obligada a fingir

—¿A fingir?

—Tampoco tienes necesidad de explicar nada, yo entiendo. Tomaste tu decisión y no voy a refutarla

—¿Decisión?... ¿El beso? Yo…

—No tienes que explicar…Se acabó, después de todos ambos quedamos que solo era una prueba

—¿Prueba? —Orihime se sentía cada vez más tonta, no hacía más que repetir lo que él decía pero su cerebro no quería asimilar nada.

—Así que, me alegro que hayas logrado lo que querías —aquella frase la hizo volver en sí, no creía lo que estaba escuchando sintió poco a poco ese dolor que ya había olvidado, no podía, otra vez no podía estar pasando.

—¿Tu? ¿Me estas dejando?

—Si lo quieres ver de esa forma —la expresión del pelinegro no cambio, parecía no afectarle nada.

—Yo…Ulquiorra yo realmente lo siento…—ella sintió ganas de llorar.

Ulquiorra asintió se levantó y fue con los demás a la cocina, Orihime por un momento sintió un shock emocional, acababa de terminar con Ulquiorra y ella no había sido capaz de decirle nada. Pero lo que no la hacía insistir era esa mirada, ¡No le importaba! Era una completa indiferencia, no le importaba terminar con ella, no sentía nada por ella. Solo la había querido ayudar a decidirse y lo peor de todo es que él aún no había escuchado su decisión.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero logró retenerlas, se levantó, debía salir de allí, molestaba a Ulquiorra y ahora se sentía incomoda. No podía seguir, debía irse.

—Disculpen, debo irme…No vemos pronto, un gusto conocerte —dijo entrando en la cocina, los cuatro la vieron y ella solo pudo desviar la mirada— Nos vemos

Las cuatro personas la vieron irse sorprendidos, desviaron la mirada a Ulquiorra y este simplemente los ignoró. Nell estuvo a punto de acercarse a hacerlo entrar en razón pero fue detenida por Grimmjow.

—Creo que están en un mal momento —comentó Aizen —. Es linda y muy curiosa, pero Loly tenía razón en algo, es muy distinta a ti. No con esto quiero decir que no sean una buena pareja, solo que…es difícil serlo

—¡Aizen!... Orihime es un amor, no creas en las estupideces de Loly. Ambos se ven estupendamente bien juntos, si tan solo lo vieras parecen compenetrados tiene química, física y matemática

Los tres se sorprendieron al notar que Ulquiorra ya no estaba en la cocina y volvieron a escuchar la puerta de su habitación.

—Pues parece que igual fallo

*.*.*

Orihime solo caminaba por aquellas calles, necesitaba despejar su mente, pasó la plaza que tiempo atrás Ulquiorra la consoló y sintió más ganas de llorar. Debía haber dado tanta lástima que Ulquiorra la quiso ayudar, así tuviera que actuar como interesado.

Se alejó de allí corriendo, había cometido la misma estupidez que con Ichigo, el pelinegro solo había mostrado interés y que le gustaba, mas no era amor. Ella era la que lo había pintado bonito y ahora tontamente se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Ulquiorra.

La chica suspiró y en eso, sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia, se sintió aun peor, empezaba a llover y ella no quería volver a su casa. Camino hacia el centro de la ciudad sin importarle que se estaba mojando, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara y que empezaba a hacer frío, ella necesitaba calmarse.

*.*.*

—¿Cómo que no saben dónde está? —Exclamó Nell llamando la atención de Grimmjow—. No, ella se fue hace como tres horas… ¿Estaba mal? Por eso se habrá ido así de sorpresa…Si por favor avísenme cualquier cosa…No, Ulquiorra esta indispuesto también pero está aquí

—¿Que sucedió? —preguntó Grimmjow al verla terminar la llamada, Aizen llevaba unos minutos de haberse ido.

—Tatsuki había quedado en regresar a la casa de Orihime, ella había ido en la mañana pero lleva una hora esperándola y aun no llega… Orihime aún no ha llegado a su departamento y está diluviando. Deberíamos decirle a Ulquiorra, me preocupa

El chico asintió pero detuvo a su novia de ir a ver al pelinegro y fue él quien se dirigió a la habitación de Ulquiorra. Si tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón lo haría, no le gustaba ver a su novia en ese estado de preocupación y no iba a negar que le había agarrado cariño a _la princesita_.

—¿Imbécil? —Grimmjow entró a la habitación. El chico estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada de la pared, escuchaba música por lo que aún no lo había ido entrar hasta que estuvo en su campo de visión.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Orihime aún no ha llegado a su casa —él pudo apreciar la preocupación pasar por sus ojos pero luego volvieron a ser indiferentes.

—Tal vez este en la casa de Kurosaki

—¿Es en serio? Todo esto son un ataque de celos —soltó una carcajada pero el pelinegro siguió viéndolo con indiferencia —. Y tú te burlaste de mí con lo del asunto del maldito profesor de Pilates de Nell, ya sabes lo que se siente

—Para nada, solo creo que lo más correcto es alejarme de ella, lo escogió a él y yo debo aceptarlo

—Pues Tatsuki dijo que Ichigo está con Rukia, que los llamó y con ellos no están —los ojos verdes lo vieron—. Nadie sabe dónde está y está diluviando...

Ulquiorra se levantó sin dejar que él terminara de hablar, se colocó sus zapatos y fue a la sala, tomó un abrigo y salió sin decir más nada. La pareja se observó y decidieron mejor dejárselo a él.

*.*.*

— No puedo creer que te perdonara tan fácil — susurró enojada Rukia.

A pesar de lo dicho seguía apoyada en el hombro de Ichigo mientras él la abrazaba. Ichigo solo la vio, no había sido tan fácil como ella lo hacía ver, tuvieron una guerra campal de palabras y le costó mucho hasta que abriera la puerta.

—Es que soy irresistible —aun así no la corrigió y solo hizo un chiste para ella, ganándose un leve golpe.

—¿Irresistible? Vuelves a besar a alguien más y te juro que te castro

—Ya te jure que no iba a volver a ocurrir, yo de verdad lo lamento. Fui un imbécil

—Y de los casos más grave

—Enana yo…

—¿Quieres que te perdone? Debes dejar de decirme así —él la vio pero aun así sonrió y se acercó a besarla, ella al principio dudó pero se lo permitió.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la chica, al principio Rukia lo había golpeado y pateado pero al final por la insistencia lo escuchó y mientras lo escuchaba lo perdonaba, eso era lo que más rabia le daba. No podía dejar de amarlo y eso le daba miedo.

—Lo siento si te herí…Yo realmente te amo —aquellas palabras la dejaron fría, él saco el anillo otra vez y lo colocó en la palma de su mano—. No rompamos el compromiso.

—No sé si es buena idea Ichigo, aun somos jóvenes, creo que no deberíamos ni comprometernos, el futuro es incierto

—Rukia toma el anillo…Si no deseas que sea de compromiso que solo sea de una promesa pero tómalo es tuyo —ella lo tomó y se lo colocó en la mano—. Te amo.

Ella soltó algunas lágrimas y lo besó, lo besó con necesidad, el primer beso había sido tierno y lento, este era eufórico, ambos se habían extrañado. Él la estrecho más y al sentir sus lágrimas se juró no volver hacerla pasar por esto, primero muerto antes de volver a ver a su novia llorando por su culpa.

Permanecieron besándose o simplemente abrazándose hasta que ambos escucharon alguien subir. Ichigo supo que en ese momento realmente iba a sufrir, su cuñado no lo dejaría salir con vida de aquella casa.

*.*.*

Inoue estaba cansada, el frío la hacía tiritar y se abrazó a sí misma, no había casi nadie por esas calles, ya había oscurecido. Tuvo miedo en ese momento, no había pensado que se iba a hacer tan tarde y ahora caminaba por aquellos sitios, con la ropa completamente mojada y sin compañía.

Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando vio que frente a ella se encontraba dos hombres con unos impermeables, notó que ambos estaban algo alcoholizados por su risa escandalosa. Ella nerviosa intentó ignorarlos, era la calle que necesitaba pasar para llegar a su departamento. Cuando ya iba a mitad, vio que uno de ellos se estaba acercando.

—Preciosa, no quieres que te brinde calor...

Ella hizo lo más razonable, empezó a caminar más rápido, los hombres atrás empezaron a reírse. Tenía miedo y más cuando escuchó aquel hombre aún más cerca mientras le decía cualquier tontería. Apenas logró llegar a la esquina, empezó a correr, la lluvia estaba bajando de intensidad pero seguía golpeándole el rostro. Escuchó otra vez su risa pero un alivio la invadió cuando vio el edificio donde vivía.

Sintió que alguien tomó su brazo y ella gritó, empezó a tratar de soltarse entre gritos mientras golpeaba a la persona.

—Orihime —apenas escuchó su voz se calmó, era Ulquiorra.

Ella sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con tanta fuerza, Ulquiorra se sorprendió por el gesto. Le preocupó, por lo que hizo que la siguiera a resguardarse en el edificio.

—¿Que sucede? —pero ella no pareció escucharle.

Él la guió hasta su departamento, estaba hecha un caos y parecía nerviosa, logró que le diera las llaves y pasaron. Hacia unos minutos había despachado a Tatsuki, le había presionado para que fuera a su casa que él esperaba a Orihime. Se había cansado a los 20 minutos por lo que fue en busca de ella.

La chica parecía tener frío por lo que le indicó que fuera a quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerse algo seco, ella obedeció pero no parecía allí. Él decidió hacerle un poco de chocolate, Nell siempre le había dicho que eso reanimaba a cualquiera y la chica parecía un papel.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo la chica regresó, se secaba su cabello, se sentó en la mesa mientras él le ponía la bebida caliente y ella enfriaba sus dedos. Se sentó frente a ella y observo como bebía.

—¿Estas bien? Pareces tener mucho frío —aquella frase hizo reaccionar a Orihime, experimento un deja vú y recordó por qué, una sonrisa triste cruzó su cara.

—Estoy bien…Que curiosa es la vida — Ulquiorra la vio sin entender —, hace unos meses me dijiste esa frase en aquella cafetería, te preocupaste por mí. Nada ha cambiado desde entonces

Ulquiorra no entendía por qué ahora le decía aquello, para él demasiada cosas habían pasado en esos pocos meses pero aun así no hizo comentario alguno. Orihime tomó otro poco del chocolate.

—Sigo igual de jodida en el amor —aquella frase sorprendió a Ulquiorra, no esperaba oírla hablar así.

—Pensé…

—Ichigo ama a Rukia —dijo Orihime, Ulquiorra alzó la vista fijándose en ella, la habían vuelto a rechazar, no lo iba a negar pero sintió nuevamente ganas de golpear a Ichigo pero al mismo tiempo sintió ganas de golpearse por imbécil, Orihime siempre tuvo en su mente a Kurosaki —. Y yo no lo amo, es lo único que ha cambiado. Por lo demás sigo sufriendo en el amor

Permaneció otros minutos en silencio, Ulquiorra supo que dudaba en decir algo, jugó un momento con la taza de chocolate y luego suspiró. Alzó sus ojos grises y lo miró.

—Estoy enamorada de ti

El pelinegro por un momento dudo si había escuchado bien pero al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica lo confirmó. Él sintió algo cálido en su pecho, algo que tenía demasiado sin sentir, por un momento quiso realmente sonreírle.

—Yo no sé cómo ni cuándo pero me enamore de ti —sus ojos se enrojecieron—. Yo realmente siento haber arruinado todo y probablemente a ti no te afectó ni dolió lo que hice, pero realmente me sentí mal…No con esto te estoy obligando a decir que también lo estas de mí, solo quería exteriorizarlo, antes no lo hice y estuve mucho tiempo sufriendo, no cometeré el mismo error —parecería haber requerido todo su valor, estaba sumamente sonrojada.

Ulquiorra permaneció observándola, Orihime empezó a creer que la rechazaría hasta que él acarició su rostro, ella no se había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta que él retiró las lágrimas.

—Creo que nunca te explique realmente lo que sentía porque ni yo mismo lo se…Solo sé que necesito estar contigo —aquello enrojeció más a la chica.

—Yo..

—Puede que Nell tenga razón— soltó sin despegar su mirada.

—¿E-en qué?

—Que parezco ser adicto a ti, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…Tal vez, si es lo que describes tú que sientes— sin decir más, se acercó y la beso.

Orihime sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho, era un beso pausado, saboreaba sus labios y eso la derritió, rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y sintió que él ponía sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola más a él. La respiración hizo falta pero apenas tomaron aire él la volvió a besar, esta vez como más fuerza, el beso se volvió pasional, entre abrió sus labios y permitió que él la invadiera.

Su mente se volvió un caos y quedo en blanco, solo se dejaba llevar por las emociones, aquel era el primer beso tan primitivo y pasional que tenían. Se sintió maleable y cada caricia de Ulquiorra la hacía sentirse derretirse y volver a solidificarse.

No estuvo consciente cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, ni cuando se habían movido a la sala hasta que el cansancio pudo más con ella y terminó recostada en el hombro de él. Mientras él besaba su frente o cabello, su aliento a menta la tenía atontada, su mente había olvidado toda la confusión de aquella noche y el dolor de ese día, ahora solo estaban ellos.

—Ya es tarde, debo irme —antes de poder levantarse sintió el peso de la chica, estaba un poco adormilada y había colocado una de sus piernas impidiéndole que se moviera.

—Por favor quédate —aquella frase lo sorprendió.

Él vio sus ojos grises y asintió, ella se abrazó más. Tuvo intensiones de besar su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios pero el chico fue rápido y volvió a atraparla, sus alientos se volvieron a entrelazar.

Orihime estaba segura algo después de eso, ella también se volvería adicta sino es que ya lo era. Aún tenía muchas cosas que solucionar, pero por ese momento todo le pareció perfecto, se abrazó más a Ulquiorra.

*.*.*

Orihime había dormido tan profundamente, que cuando abrió los ojos no supo si era aun de noche o había amanecido, su habitación aún estaba a oscuras. Se incorporó en la cama y vio a su lado, Ulquiorra ya no estaba, por un momento se alarmó pero luego sintió el olor a café. Estaba en la cocina, se sonrojo al recordar la noche anterior.

Había sido tan directa y le había dicho que se quedara pero había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, se levantó y abrió las cortinas. El sol entro a la habitación y se percató que por lo brillante aún era de mañana.

Observó la cama, recordó como anoche prácticamente lo había obligado a quedarse junto a ella, habían dormido abrazados, ella había sido la primera en caer. Los brazos protectores de Ulquiorra a su alrededor, apoyada en su pecho escuchando su suave respiración mientras la suya era irregular, había estado nerviosa de que él se quisiera propasar, aun no quería dar ese paso. Pero él solo la beso y acaricio hasta que se durmió, lo último que recordó fue como él la acerco más, si eso era posible.

Abrió la puerta y siguió el olor a café, encontrándose a Ulquiorra con una taza frente a él en la mesa de su cocina. Ella sonrió, tenía el cabello algo desordenado y se veía mejor recién levantado, ella en cambio primero había pasado por el baño para lavarse sus dientes y tratar de acomodar su cabello.

Se sentó frente a él, el pelinegro la observo haciéndola sonrojar cuando se quedó viendo su rostro, ella le dio los buenos días y él solo asintió.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Mucho —ella sonrió sintiéndose más confiada, aquella respuesta pareció gustarle a Ulquiorra.

—Debo regresar

—¿Ya? —Vio el reloj de la cocina y por poco le da un infarto, iban a ser las 11 de la mañana—. ¡¿Esa es la hora?! ¡Dios! Tengo que estar a la una en la panadería, ¡me despedirán! Ya falte ayer — se levantó apresurada dejando a Ulquiorra en la mesa y metiéndose directo en el baño.

Ulquiorra se terminó su bebida, había dejado un poco de café, sabía que a Orihime le gustaba dulce por lo que dejo que le echara leche a su gusto, pero ahora creía que ni de eso le daría tiempo. Aun así lo dejo sobre la mesa, tomó su abrigo, vio hacia donde Orihime debía estar tomando un baño.

Decidió irse, luego le escribiría por mensaje, ya Nell estaba que se lanzaba de la ventana de su departamento de la preocupación, no había respondido sus mensajes en toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Además tenía un compromiso con Aizen.

*.*.*

Aizen Sousuke sabía que su sobrina no estaba para nada bueno en su oficina, a veces le sacaba de quicio lo insistente y testaruda que era Loly. Había sido muy mala idea ilusionarla de niña que podía estar con Ulquiorra.

—¿Y ahora que sucede?

—No vengo a hablarte de la…mosquita muerta, tu sabes muy bien que pienso de su relación. Mi padre envió a decirte que están por cerrar el trato de los inversionistas en Senkaimon, pero Girei Kuchiki no está de acuerdo con que el trato sea realizado por accionistas menores, quiere a los líderes de la empresa o algún familiar, sabes que ellos son muy tradicionalista

Mientras Loly hablaba Azien empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza, ya empezaba a intuir por donde iba su interés, aquello no saldría bien, no sabía si para el mismo o para ella.

—Mi padre no puede ir, así que sugirió que nos enviaras a mí y a Ulquiorra como representantes —dijo emocionada de su _gran_ idea.

—Nell también podría ir en mi representación

—Sabes que a Nell nunca le ha gusta estar vinculada a esta empresa —lo dijo de mala manera, Aizen suspiro internamente, ella tenía razón.

Ulquiorra iba a tener que ir a pesar que él no quería seguir dándole gusto a su caprichosa sobrina, pero sonrió. Tal vez tomar aire libre le haría bien para que dejara esa nocividad sentimental, estaba empezando a preocupar que Ulquiorra fuera en serio con aquella chica, que no le desagradaba pero tampoco es que estuviera muy de acuerdo.

—Está bien, llamare a Ulquiorra —casi podía ver a Loly saltando de alegría aunque se hizo la indiferente.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Como se darán cuenta, sigo dramática, lo siento.

Pues si, llegamos a la recta final. Gracias por su apoyo, en el próximo me pongo sentimental y gracias por esperar, logre actualizar antes de finalizar esta semana, increíble jajajaj

 **Respuesta de comentarios**

 **Anthony00:** ¡Gracias por animarte a comentar! Lo siento por hacerte esperar y realmente espero que disfrutaras este, me encantaría saber tu opinion ;)

 **Lunadragneel24:** Lo se, Ichigo así no quiera termina metiendo la pata jajajaj espero que te gustara este capitulo y con los besos gritaras un poco jajaja tu sabes recompensar el Ulquihime.

 **Ranea2505:** Gracias por tu buenos deseos, no me vencieron las materias, aprobé todas. Este fue un poco mas largo, espero que lo disfrutaras :)

 **Iris-Tohru-Sohma:** Yo se, provoca golpearlo jajaja Tenia que poner a Byakuya aunque sea en una mini escena, no podía dejarlo por fuera ;) Si te dio rabia ese abrazo, aque me mataste mentalmente jajaja pero tu sabes, siguen siendo amigos tratando de superar la incomodidad de una confesión con un final malo. Pues no, por fin puse a Orihime valiente y decidida, a pesar que al final tuvo que sufrir un susto y mojarse ne la lluvia para darse fuerza. No me menciones el manga, que hoy morí y aun estoy recuperándome de ese final. ¡¿Boda de Ichigo y Rukia?! Wow, no pensé llegar hasta allá jajaja bueno ya veré, lo de irse a vivir juntos la pareja ulquihime, tal vez, me convence mas jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, no me ganaron las materias, pude con ella :)

 **Juvia:** Sorry, realmente lo siento pero sufrió "solo poquito" ya esta arreglado, hasta unos buenos besos y escenas le puse como recompensa. Espero que no me odies y sigas leyendo jajaja


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—Rukia realmente lo siento…No fue mi intensión dañarte ni a nadie más…de verdad lo siento —Orihime se encontraba disculpándose.

Ambas habían quedado en una cafetería, era fin de semana y Rukia había estado dos días sin responderle a Orihime, a pesar que ella sabía que la chica no tenía culpa trataba de controlarse de no gritarle ni hacerle una escena cuando la viera, pero su miedo fue en vano, apenas la vio supo que no tenía ningún sentimiento negativo hacia su amiga.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que no fue tu culpa…Lo dejare pasar pero Orihime, se completamente sincera conmigo ¿Realmente no sigues enamorada de Ichigo?

—No lo estoy Rukia, yo… oficialmente salgo con Ulquiorra —respondió sonrojada la chica, relajando a su amiga.

—Estas enamorada de él ¿Cierto? —la afirmación sorprendió a la pelirroja.

—S-si

—Sabía que lo que había visto no era ideas mías…Deberíamos salir otra vez todos, nos hace falta reunirnos y en una semana empieza el semestre y martirio otra vez

—Tienes razón hay que hablar con Rangiku —el ambiente entre ellas se aligeró poco a poco.

*.*.*

—¿Cómo que te vas con la bruja de Loly de viaje? ¡¿Estás loco?! Luego de por fin arreglar las cosas con Orihime

—Nell, es mi deber, debo cumplir con Aizen…Deja tu drama y ve a fastidiar a Grimmjow

—Ah claro, líbrate del problema y lánzaselo a el novio —se quejó su amigo, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo a Nell dar vueltas en la sala mientras el pelinegro estaba de pie apoyado en la barra de la cocina.

—Déjese de estupideces, es que acaso no entienden que ella está loca —la chica se detuvo entre los dos y los vio como si fueran ignorantes.

—Es trabajo y por lo que se ella es profesional, ya le dije a Aizen que iré…

—Manda a Aizen a la….

—Amor, esa boquita —dijo de forma burlona Grimmjow haciendo que su novia girara hacia él viéndolo de forma asesina, estaba completamente roja por el enojo pero a él se le torno tierno, parecía una niña.

—Que boquita ni que nada ¡Tu si puedes decir todas las vulgaridades que te den la ganas y yo no! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Denigración de género? —Ulquiorra aprovechó que Nell empezaba a pelear con una estupidez y se fue.

—¡Estás loca, mujer! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

*.*.*

—No entiendo cómo te lograste salvar de Byakuya —dijo riéndose Renji.

Ichigo iba caminando junto a él y Uryu, habían quedado con encontrarse con los demás luego de que algunos salieran de su trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Seguro Kuchiki lo salvo —dijo el pelinegro burlándose de la expresión de molestia de Ichigo—. Byakuya realmente tenía intenciones de matarte y por dos grandes razones.

—¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió meterte en su habitación?! —Exclamó Renji haciendo que dos mujeres que pasaban junto a ellos, los vieran como locos —Como si Byakuya no tuviera intenciones ya de matarte por lastimar a su hermana…Pero sé sincero, por lo menos te cuidaste, mira que aún están jóvenes para tener enanos y allí si te van a romper hasta la …

—Renji por favor —dijo apenado Ichigo ya que las personas lo veían extrañados.

—Que yo sé cómo son las reconciliaciones —dijo en tono pícaro el pelirrojo.

—Asumo que entonces eso es lo que haces con Tatsuki cada vez que pelean, Dios eso es demasiado frecuente —dijo Ichigo actuando horrorizado y sonrió al ver como Renji se ponía rojo, algo completamente gracioso porque se confundía con su tono de cabello.

—¡Cállense! —Se quejó y al ver que hasta Uryu se burlaba, optó por atacarlo a él—. Tú no te quedas atrás que tú y Nemú serán muy callados pero sabemos lo que dicen de los callados…

—¡Ey! —fue interrumpido por un grito de Ichigo, ambos lo vieron correr y se sorprendieron al ver a Ulquiorra que iba más adelante con las manos en sus bolsillos y unos audífonos.

Los dos chicos se vieron extrañado pero lo siguieron, Ichigo tocó el hombro de Ulquiorra que no había notado ni que lo llamaban, al girarse se encontró con un incómodo Kurosaki, no dio muestra de su sorpresa.

—¿Cifer, que tal? —saludó Ichigo sin saber que más decir, sus amigos atrás lo vieron como loco y Ulquiorra solo alzó una ceja —Juro que no vengo en son de pelea, solo quería y escucha Cifer por que no lo voy a repetir…Agradecerte por hacerme entrar en razón y pedirte que por favor cuides bien de Orihime, aunque no tenga derecho a pedírtelo

Ulquiorra estaba sorprendido de que Ichigo hubiera dicho eso, simplemente asintió, Orihime estaría feliz si no hubiera aspereza por lo que sucedió aquella noche, aunque eso no quisiera decir que ambos fueran amigos, aun sentía esa renuncia a tener mucho contacto.

—Si vas a la casa de Orihime, no está allí. Esta con Rukia y las chicas en la cafetería "Las noches", vamos para allá en este momento

Sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino con los otros dos, él se encogió de hombros por aquella extraña escena y los siguió, después de todo tenía ganas de ver Orihime y debía hablar con ella sobre el viaje que tendría ese fin de semana.

*.*.*

—¡Grimmjow! —gritó riéndose Nell, su novio no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

Besó con dulzura sus labios, ambos se encontraban en el sofá del departamento de Ulquiorra viendo una película, luego de la mega pelea que terminó en una ronda de besos.

—De verdad me preocupa ese viaje —susurró unos minutos después viendo la pantalla del televisor pero sin prestar atención a la película, realizó un puchero de niña que hizo a Grimmjow soltar una carcajada, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

—Ulquiorra sabe lo que hace Nell, confía un poco…además son solo dos días

—Confió en él —dijo sonriéndole, Grimmjow la abrazó y ella se apoyó su espalda en su pecho mirando el televisor—, pero no confió en ella —completo mentalmente.

El timbre sonó unos minutos después y ambos quisieron ignorarlo, estaban en su mundo, pero el timbre volvió a escucharse, Grimmjow bufó soltando a Nell, la chica solo maldijo a quien estuviera tocando el timbre, se levantó y abrió.

—Nell ¿Qué tal?... ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de invadir el departamento de Ulquiorra? ¿No te gusta tu nuevo departamento? ¿O solo te encanta molestarlo? —la voz chillona de Loly le crispó los nervios.

¡Maldita! Fue lo que gritaba mentalmente Nell pero no le daría el gusto de saber que le molestaba de sobre manera que estuviera allí, decidió hacerse la indiferente.

—¿Qué deseas?

—¿Donde esta Ulquiorra? —Hizo a un lado a Nell y entró sin importarle la respuesta de ella.

Llegó hasta la sala sintiéndose decepcionada al ver solo a Grimmjow observándola de manera burlona, él nunca le había agradado y parecía que aquello era reciproco, siempre se preguntó por qué Ulquiorra tenía amigos tan distintos con él.

—Ulquiorra fue a ver a su novia —Nell disfrutó decir aquello y más cuando vio que la pelinegra hizo una mueca que no pudo ocultar.

—Ya… ¿Sabes cuándo regresa?

—Probablemente dentro de unas horas…o tal vez mañana —aquello lo dijo solo para molestarla, la otra dio un bufido y se dirigió a la salida.

—Cuando lo veas dile que me llame, debo hablar con el sobre el viaje

—Claro… —le dijo de mala manera, cuando paso al lado de ella para salir, Nell la detuvo—. Sé que planeas algo y te lo digo de una vez, dañas alguno de los dos y te juro que ni un cabello tuyo va a quedar en tu cabeza

—¡Que salvaje!...Cálmate solo es un viaje, no me lo voy a comer —pero aquella sonrisa burlona no le inspiró ni un poquito de confianza a Nell, cerró la puerta casi en sus narices y volvió a la sala.

—¡Maldita bruja! —exclamó volviéndose a lanzar sobre Grimmjow.

—Relájate…Aun no entiendo por qué se odian tanto

—Me hice pasar por la novia de Ulquiorra una temporada, esa chica era insistente y me molestaba que lo merodeara tanto, así que le dije que era su novia. Eso fue los meses que estuviste en el exterior

—Ya me imagino como va todo —dijo riéndose, ella suspiró.

—La imbécil me hizo la vida de cuadritos, cuando Aizen preguntó qué era eso de que yo era la novia de Ulquiorra, me hice la loca y la deje a ella como paranoica, así que te imaginaras que de allí me tiene un inmenso rencor, ella estaba acostumbrada a manipular o sacar a las chicas de la vida de Ulquiorra y conmigo nunca lo logró, fue un golpe para su orgullo

—Me imaginé que era algo así, llevan años con ese odio mutuo

—Pero no importa…yo sé que esa arpía no lograra nada, Orihime es un amor para que pierda ante ella

—Tu y yo sabemos que aunque Ulquiorra no lo admita ni lo demuestre demasiado esta coladito por la princesita

—¡Si! —dijo emocionada.

*.*.*

—Entonces tienes que hacer un viaje este fin de semana —comentó Orihime luego de escuchar a su novio, ambos caminaban de regreso al departamento de Orihime, había tomado café con los demás.

—Si

¡Y con Loly! Quiso añadir Orihime pero se lo calló, no quería sonar celosa pero realmente lo estaba. No le gustaba para nada la prima de Ulquiorra y menos le gustaba la idea que tuviera dos días con ella de viaje pero no iba a decir nada.

—No es mucho tiempo —dijo el pelinegro tratando de restarle importancia.

—Lo sé, solo que te extrañare. Te vas el viernes ¿No?

—Así es —ella suspiró y Ulquiorra quiso sonreír, a pesar de no decir lo que pensaba, ella era muy expresiva para él, así que podía leerla fácilmente—. Salimos el jueves —añadió y vio cómo su estado de ánimo cambio.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó emocionada.

—Será una sorpresa

—Está bien

*.*.*

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó luego de unos minutos de haber subido a su auto.

Para tristeza de Orihime, el tiempo paso volando y el jueves llegó con rapidez, hacia unos minutos Ulquiorra la había pasado buscando. Ella estaba completamente ansiosa, no tenía ni idea a donde iban, confiaba en él pero la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo.

—Solo iremos a un festival —aquello sorprendió a la pelirroja de sobremanera, Ulquiorra y festival no combinaban.

—¿Festival?

—Ya entenderás

Luego de un viaje relativamente corto, Ulquiorra se estacionó junto a un montón de autos, Orihime estaba emocionada, aun no veía donde estaba el festival pero ya intuía de lo que se trataba. Hacia unos meses cuando aún no eran nada ella le comentó que amaba los festivales y que le encantaría volver a ir a uno que había ido cuando era una niña, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de volver.

Cuando salieron del estacionamiento, Orihime sintió aquella emoción, aquella nostalgia y volvió a sentirse una niña. El festival era un lugar lleno de colores vivos, luces, risas, juegos y comida. Niños, parejas, familias, disfrutaban del cálido ambiente aquella noche estrellada.

Ulquiorra solo observaba la expresión encantadora que tenía su novia, una sonrisa posada en sus labios la hacía ver más hermosa y notó unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sintió bien, había elegido llevarla a ese lugar, a pesar de que él no era muy amante de ese tipo de eventos. Sacándola de su ensoñación tomó su mano y la llevó dentro de aquel mar de personas.

Orihime se divirtió con todo, no hubo nada que no hiciera en ese festival y aunque algo renuente a veces, el pelinegro la seguía en todo momento. Había conseguido un peluche que extrañamente era un murciélago de ojos verdes, Ulquiorra no supo si sentirse ofendido cuando ella dijo que se parecía a él, espero que fuera solo por sus ojos.

Fue una buena salida, cuando ya estaba empezando a ser tarde, Ulquiorra tomó la mano de Orihime y la llevó lejos de las personas hasta lo que parecía un mirador, podías observar el festival más abajo y si alzabas la vista podías ver el cielo estrellado.

—Es…hermoso —dijo Orihime maravillada—. Y ya debe ser hora de…— no terminó de decir cuando luces de colores estallaron en el cielo iluminando los alrededores.

Al finalizar el festival se lanzaban fuegos artificiales, la mayoría de las personas se quedaban hasta el final para presenciar ese espectáculo ya que era conocido por eso. Mientras Orihime veía las flores y formas en el cielo, el pelinegro admiraba apoyado en el barandal el rostro de su novia. Ella al percatarse se sonrojó.

—¿No los miraras?

—Estoy viendo algo mejor —aquella frase tan directa por poco mato a la chica.

Por un momento ella no supo ni donde esconder su rostro que parecía un tomate por el rojo de sus mejillas. No había esperado aquella frase de parte de él.

—No digas las cosas así

Ulquiorra sorprendió a Orihime con una sonrisa muy fugaz, luego se acercó a ella, su mano hizo que alzara la mirada y la besó, ella sintió que el corazón se iba a salir del pecho, la sensación no se iba, cada vez que era besada por él, volvía y con más fuerza.

Cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, rodeó sus brazos en su cuello poniéndose de puntilla y ella misma profundizó el beso, quería tener aún más contacto con él y más sabiendo que estaría unos días afuera. Sintió como invadía su boca y gustosa la recibió, Orihime no quería que terminara, quería que ese momento durara por un gran tiempo. Pero pronto el aire hizo falta y el beso llego a su fin pero ambos permanecieron muy cerca entremezclando sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

—¿A qué hora te vas mañana?

—A las siete de la mañana

—Quisiera ir a despedirte…— el besó su frente y asintió.

—Ven

Ella tomó el brazo de él y ambos empezaron a descender, era hora de volver a la realidad, a la ciudad, a sus vidas cotidianas. Ulquiorra condujo en silencio y Orihime solo tenía pensamientos sobre el viaje, no eran muchos días pero extrañamente odiaba que se fuera de viaje, nunca había sentido algo así pero sabía cómo se llamaba, estaba celosa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —aquella pregunta la sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Deseas ir a tu casa? Podrías quedarte en mi casa —Orihime lo vio nerviosa, sabía que el pelinegro no lo decía con intenciones de trasfondo pero igual no pudo evitar sonrojarse—, Nell y Grimmjow también decidieron quedarse, parece que piensa que voy a vivir en el extranjero y no solo un fin de semana —Orihime sonrió, aunque por dentro sintió una extraña sensación, como de desilusión y eso la dejo intrigada, decidió no analizar aquello.

—Está bien —respondió con una sonrisa.

*.*.*

Orihime se sentía tan nerviosa que hasta había momentos que se olvidaba de respirar, se encontraba acostada junto a Ulquiorra en su cama, el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados aunque parecía aún no estar durmiendo, él la tenía cercana, su mano descansaba en su cintura mientras ella abrazaba su pecho, ella sentía su respiración encima de su cabeza y por más que intento relajarse no podía.

Principalmente por dos razones, la primera Nell le había prestado una de sus pijamas y nunca pensó que ella usara ropa para dormir tan corta y pegada, segundo la cercanía de Ulquiorra y su mano sobre su piel expuesta la tenían en un estado que ni ella comprendía. Escondió su rostro en la basa del cuello de Ulquiorra.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el pelinegro sobresaltándola.

—N-nada

—¿Segura? —preguntó al ver que no lo veía, ella asintió pero él no le creyó.

Se incorporó un poco sorprendiendo a Orihime e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, ella nerviosa no lo evitó, sabía que estaba roja.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?...no te haré nada —besó su frente y aquel gesto la relajó un poco pero en su mente no dejaba de darle vuelta a aquella mano en su cintura y la descarga eléctrica que sentía con cada roce.

—¿Y si yo no deseo que sea así?— se sorprendió al oírse decir aquello y parece que Ulquiorra también lo tomó desprevenido por un momento él la vio confundido, ella se sonrojó pero ya se había atrevido a decirlo así que no había vuelta atrás.

Sin más se sentó frente a él y lo besó al principio con timidez, Ulquiorra salió de su confusión por un momento y pronto profundizó el beso acercándola más a él. Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento aquel beso dulce se volvió pasional, agresivo y de una manera necesitado.

Ulquiorra sintió como con timidez la chica recorría su espalda, y él pronto también hizo lo mismo, recorrió cada curva del cuerpo de su novia. La necesidad era tan grande que pronto ambos empezaron a tocar debajo de la ropa, no dejaban de besarse a cada momento. Él descendió de su boca a su cuello, en un camino de besos húmedos haciéndola suspirar, Orihime por un momento sintió como la besaba fuertemente y supo que luego le saldría alguna marca, ella misma se sorprendió cuando alejó al pelinegro e hizo lo mismo en su cuello, quería que él recordara aquello como ella lo haría.

Pronto la ropa estorbó y ambos al principio con desespero pero luego con suavidad se despojaron de su ropa. Ambos quería disfrutar todo lo que pudieran de aquel acto, Orihime se sentía cada vez más perdida en sus pensamientos, con cada roce, besos o caricia sentía que su mente se desconectaba del mundo.

Ulquiorra trataba de controlarse lo más que podía para disfrutar, pero era una acción titánica al ver el rostro de la chica tan acalorado y aquellos ojos que nunca había visto tan deseosos, los sonidos que salían de su boca podían llegar a enloquecerlo. Pronto no pudo controlarse más.

La tomó con la delicadeza que pudo, pronto ambos no dejaban de disfrutar del cuerpo y a la misma vez corazón que le brindaba el otro. Llegaron a un punto de éxtasis y de placer tan grande que no supieron en que momento regresaron. Orihime solo sabía que aquello había sido uno de sus mejores momentos, se acercó a él somnolienta y pronto se quedó dormida sobre su pecho mientras que sentía como él acariciaba su largo cabello. Ulquiorra no despegó su mirada de ella en ningún momento, la acercó más a él, un sentimiento de pertenecía se alojó en su pecho, ese era su lugar, el mundo mismo no le importaba a excepción de ella.

*.*.*

Era demasiado temprano cuando el timbre sonó, se escuchó una maldición desde la habitación de huéspedes de Ulquiorra, la pelirroja reconoció la voz de Nell. Ella y Ulquiorra se había levantado temprano, Orihime al principio había estado cohibida al recordar aquella noche pero el pelinegro logró tranquilizarla, ambos se encontraban en la cocina, Orihime en la barra y Ulquiorra frente a ella, ambos tomaban café.

El pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre por segunda vez, Orihime decidió ir a la habitación, debía arreglarse, quería acompañar a Ulquiorra al aeropuerto.

Ulquiorra abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Loly frente a él, ya lista y con todo su equipaje, que para ser solo unos días parecía para semanas. Saludó efusivamente al pelinegro, parecía desprender energía y él solo pensó que sería un viaje complicado.

—Pensé que lo mejor era irnos juntos —dijo entrando y dejando su equipaje en la sala—. Veo que aún no estás listo debes apresurarte.

Ulquiorra solo llevaba unos pantalones y la camisa medio desabotonada, había tomado una ducha pero no pudo terminar de vestirse por que debía calmar a Orihime. Loly se acercó con intenciones de abotonarle mejor la camisa, noto la extraña marca en su cuello pero no pudo apreciarla mejor porque él la alejó.

—No hagas eso —ella decidió ignorar aquel rechazo y vio su reloj.

—Tienes que apresurarte el vuelo sale a las 8

—Tenías que ser tú la mala educada que toca el timbre de una casa a las seis y media de la mañana —dijo Nell apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación y se fijó en la presencia de Loly, la pelinegra bufó, había pensado que él iba a estar solo.

—Que tú seas una vaga no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo sea

—No estoy de humor como para tus chistes malos, solo mantente callada porque tu voz me crispa los nervios

—Eres una… —la frase quedo inconclusa cuando vio la puerta que la habitación de Ulquiorra se abría.

—Nell, gracias por la pija… —Orihime no terminó la frase al ver que Loly se encontraba en la sala.

—Esto estará bueno —se burló Grimmjow desde la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Nell.

—No te preocupes Hime, cuando quiera, después de todo eres _mi cuñada_ —dijo acercándose a la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba, lo último lo dijo de forma burlona viendo a Loly

Ulquiorra no le importó el intercambio de miradas retadoras entre Nell y Loly, el simplemente entró a su habitación a terminar de alistarse, mientras, Orihime permanecía de pie apenada.

—Nunca pensé que fueras esta clase de chica, Orihime Inoue —aquella frase la sorprendió, Loly la observaba de mala manera.

—Ni te atrevas a decir…

—De Nell era de esperarse, después de todo es alguien vulgar pero nunca pensé que tú con esa cara de ingenua lograras meterte en la cama de Ulquiorra, luego dicen que yo soy la zorra

—¡Por qué lo eres! —exclamó furiosa Nell.

—Vamos Nell, esta chica nos superó con creces, estaba en el bar hace unas semanas y exactamente la vi besuquearse con otro chico, hace unos días paseaba por el centro y me encontré que iba muy acaramelada con otro, ahora la encuentro en la casa de Ulquiorra en este estado

—A ver, Loly metete esto en la cabeza…Ella es la novia de Ulquiorra, N-o-v-i-a, así que bájale un poco a tu intensidad. Primero, no es problema tuyo que ella este aquí, segundo no me creo ese cuento de las casualidades, la estaba siguiendo, tercero no me vengas con esa doble moral si eres tú la arrastrada que no encuentra como metérsele por los ojos a Ulquiorra

—Pero no soy tan perra para andar besándome con cualquiera

—¡Ya basta! — gritaron al mismo tiempo Nell y Orihime, ya le había faltado mucho el respeto para que siguiera hablando, Orihime estaba avergonzada y a la misma vez muy ofendida.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho Inoue, porque créeme que no será por mucho

Ulquiorra salió en ese momento y vio como Nell se lanzaba contra la pelinegra siendo agarrada por Grimmjow, suspiró, solo los había dejado unos minutos y esas dos ya se querían asesinar, vio a Orihime que estaba en el sofá como un poco aturdida

—¿Qué sucede?

—No sucede nada, ¿podemos irnos ya? —interrumpió la pelinegra ignorando a Nell.

—Pues _querida_ debes esperar que esté lista porque nosotros vamos con ustedes al aeropuerto —le dijo Nell sonriendo, paso junto a ella dándole un empujón en el hombro y llegó hasta la habitación.

—¡Maldita!

*.*.*

El viaje al aeropuerto fue demasiado tenso, Loly había aprovechado un descuido de Nell cuando bajaron al estacionamiento y logró sentarse de copiloto en el auto de Ulquiorra. Nell logró ser controlada por Orihime que le restó importancia al hecho y los tres se sentaron atrás.

Nell había pasado todo el viaje viendo mal a Loly, Grimmjow estaba seguro que mentalmente estaba ideando su muerte y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo divertido del asunto. Mientras Orihime no dejaba de ver por la ventana, aun sentía ese nudo en su pecho, le había dolido lo dicho por Loly, por su mente solo pasaba algo ¿Había sido una fácil? Pero luego pensó en todo lo que pasaron para llegar a una relación, decidió sacudirse esos pensamientos, notó que Ulquiorra la veía por el retrovisor así que le sonrió para no preocuparlo, después de todo en unos minutos se iba de viaje. Loly por otra parte iba tratando de sacarle alguna frase a Ulquiorra pero se rindió a mitad del trayecto, el pelinegro no le estaba prestando ni la mínima atención, solo estaba concentrado en el camino y algunas veces en el retrovisor.

—¡Por fin llegamos! —exclamó la pelinegra apenas se bajó del auto.

Todos se dirigieron adentro, Loly y Ulquiorra se dirigieron a confirmar boletos, dejando a los demás atrás. Nell suspiró y se volvió a Orihime, la chica había estado muy callada.

—Que no te moleste nada de lo que dijo Loly

—Lo se…— pero no pareció una afirmación.

—Orihime ella solo busca la manera de dañarte, no le prestes atención

— ¿Cómo tú, Nell? —dijo riéndose Grimmjow, su novia lo miro mal pero él logro sacarle una sonrisa a Orihime

—Bueno, despídete Ulquiorra, ya es hora de irnos —los tres giraron la vista a Loly, que venía junto al pelinegro, siguió de largo ignorando a los otros.

Nell se lanzó a abrazar a Ulquiorra como si no hubiera mañana, le dio indicaciones como si fuera una madre y luego de que Grimmjow le dijera que el pelinegro le faltaba aire fue que lo soltó. Grimmjow solo le deseo buen viaje y le dio un palmada en el hombro. Ulquiorra se acercó a Orihime, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, el besó su frente.

—No es mucho tiempo — le susurró Ulquiorra, se soltó y se dirigió a donde lo esperaba Loly.

Orihime lo vio irse junto a ella, antes de que pasaran al pasillo, Loly volvió a vista y la mirada que le dirigió le dio un mal presentimiento. Por un momento tuvo ganas de correr y decirle a Ulquiorra que no fuera, pero se dio cuenta que estaba actuando por celos, apretó sus manos y vio a los dos internarse en el pasillo.

—Ven, Hime, vamos a comer — dijo Nell abrazándola y los tres se dirigieron a la salida.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo se estuve mucho desaparecida o por lo menos así lo sentí, lo siento.

Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, esta lleno de Ulquihime así que espero haberlos recompensado. Bueno, ahora solo viene un poco de drama y el cierre, el próximo capitulo sera el final, así que realmente agradezco que me hubieran acompañada en esta historia.

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **Anthony00:** Disculpa haberte hecho esperar, espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo ¡Saludos!

 **Lunadragneel24:** Si ya la estabas insultado a Loly sin haber hecho nada ya me imagino ahora, pero por lo menos tuvo este capitulo Orihime estuvo muy contenta jajajaja. Me alegro mucho que te gustara ¡Saludos!

 **Juvia:** Tranquila que ya vamos por el final, siendo sincera no soy muy amante de las historias que tienen un final tan cortante, recientemente me leí una donde luego de tanto que pasaron la pareja principal no quedo junta, fue un final demasiado triste, fue traumante para a mi, así que no creo escribir una historia así. En este capitulo te mostré mucho Ulquihime, espero que lo disfrutaras :)

 **.sohma:** Me alegro que te gustara. Si creo que podría ser eso jajaja estoy viendo dramas coreanos puede ser eso que me tiene tan dramática jajaja. Si, creo que estoy en la etapa que "¡quiero ver el mundo arder!" jajajaa vamos a ver que se le ocurre a mi mente con el capitulo extra. Yo tambien recordé la saga arrancar, fue genial. Gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa haberte hecho esperar.

 **Violeta:** Me mató tu comentario, me reí un buen rato con lo de buena idea y mala idea, mi infancia jajaja. No podía golpearlo a ese extremo, recuerda que Orihime aun le tiene aprecio y Ulquiorra lo sabía, créeme que si hubiera sido alguno de los imbéciles que la seguían lo hubiera dejado hasta sin alma jajaa. Me di cuenta que me encanta escribir de ellos como pareja secundaria, es divertido, me imagino su relación así, es refrescante escribir sobre ellos. Me alegro que disfrutaras la escena, espero haberte matado (no literal) con las escenas Ulquihime. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo** **14:**

Orihime se encontraba pensativa en el mostrador, había estado todo el día distraída, era domingo y la última noticia que había tenido de Ulquiorra es que el viaje se había alargado por dos días más.

—Tierra llamando a Orihime…Repito…Tierra llamando a Orihime —dijo su compañera de trabajo sacándola de sus pensamientos, la vio confundida y la otra chica lo que hizo fue reírse—. Estas muy mal, ¿será porque el sexy chico de los ojos misterioso no ha venido a verte? —se rió la pelirroja se sonrojaba.

—No seas así

—Es que hay que ser sincera, además quien no estaría en las nubes por… —la llegada de un cliente la interrumpió, bufó y fue a atenderla.

—¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? —pensó Orihime mientras se volvía a recostarse en el mostrador.

*.*.*

—No entiendo que hacemos aquí —Ulquiorra se quería regresar a su habitación en el hotel.

La reunión pautada para el sábado fue suspendida y programada para el martes por supuestamente otros compromisos de los accionistas. Ulquiorra empezaba a intuir que en realidad había sido pautada para ese día antes de que llegaran a aquella ciudad.

—Solo nos distraemos un rato —fue la simple respuesta de Loly.

La pelinegra había convencido a su primo de ir a la piscina del hotel, ahora ella se encontraba bronceándose sobre una camilla. Parecía estar en un viaje de placer y a Ulquiorra le estaba hastiando su compañía. La noche anterior la había tenido que acompañar a un club nocturno y luego se la tuvo que traer para que no hiciera un show por lo bebida que estaba.

—Podríamos salir esta noche otra vez —comentó la chica, él solo la ignoró—. Podríamos conocer aquella plaza que nos dijeron que era hermosa, podríamos disfrutar antes de ir a esa tediosa reunión de mañana

—Si te parece tan tediosa, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir?

—No tenia opción, además era mejor estar contigo —Loly se incorporó y vio que Ulquiorra no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, suspiró exasperada—. Ni me prestas atención —susurró para sí.

—Volveré al hotel —dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

—¡No! —Loly se levanto rápido y se acercó hacia él, lo tomó del brazo.

—Mejor vamos a comer

*.*.*

—Tengo la sensación de que Ulquiorra no la debe estar pasando nada bien —dijo Nell mientras caminaba junto a Grimmjow, ambos iban a encontrarse con Orihime y alguno de sus amigos.

—Créeme que debe estar condenando al infierno a Aizen —una sonrisa burlona adorno el rostro de Grimmjow.

—Yo le dije que no fuera, pero como no le hacen caso a la loca de Nell —comentó la chica actuando como ofendida.

—Lo que me parece curioso es eso de que alargaron los días

—Esa es la víbora de Loly, te apuesto que avisaron antes y ella no les dijo nada para que pudieran pasar unos días con él pero ya yo me encargué de arruinarle su plan —dijo sonriendo, Grimmjow la vio, aquella sonrisa escondía maldad.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—De algo sirve también formar parte de los accionistas, a pesar de aun no ser mías —aquella sonrisa escalofriante pero sexy, según el punto de vista del chico, no pronosticaba nada bueno o tal vez si, nunca se sabía con Nell.

*.*.*

Tatsuki llevaba a rastra a Orihime, habían quedado en encontrarse con Nell y los demás, Orihime parecía decaída, constantemente estaba ida y eso no le gustaba a su amiga. Entendía lo de estar enamorada pero empezaba a sospechar que había algo más en la mente de su amiga.

—¿No me vas a decir que te pasa?

—No es nada, Tatsuki… Tonterías mías —la pelinegra la vio fijamente pero desistió, ella parecía estar decidida a no decir más.

—Te sugiero que ni Rangiku ni Ichigo te vean así, sabes cómo son

—Si —susurró apenada por no querer decirle, no quería expresar la maraña de emociones que sentía, la inseguridad estaba empezando a adueñarse de ella.

Ambas llegaron al sitio de reunión pautado, allí ya se encontraban Rangiku, Gin, Renji, solo faltaba Rukia e Ichigo, además de Nell que fue la que había pedido que fueran. Los demás estaban fuera de la ciudad.

—Siento que Nell saldrá con algo interesante —dijo Rangiku emocionada, los demás suspiraron, no tenían la misma definición de interesante de ella.

En ese momento llegaron Rukia e Ichigo, ambos tomados de la mano, parecían relajados y muy contentos, eso hizo que todos empezaran a bromear con ellos. Después de semanas de tensión con esa pareja, por fin todos volvían a estar juntos y sin estrés.

—Qué bueno que todos están aquí —El grupo giró a ver a Nell, ella parecía emocionada, Grimmjow venía detrás de ella, llevaba su típica sonrisa burlona y su porte altanero, solo saludó con un asentimiento.

—Suelta todo lo que tengas que decir, la curiosidad me carcome —dijo rápidamente Rangiku, la otra chica se rió, ella era con la que mejor se llevaba en ese grupo.

—Les tengo una buena propuesta para pasar unos días previos al comienzo de clase

—¿Propuesta? — Ichigo la vio de manera sospechosa, ella solo sonrió.

—Sí, y no podrán rechazarla —al ver que todos guardaban silencio y parecía interesado, prosiguió—. Necesito que los que estén trabajando a medio tiempo pidan dos días —A pesar que lo decía de forma general, veía principalmente a Orihime—, ¡Vamos a hacer un viaje!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Donde? —preguntó emocionada Rangiku.

—Es un secreto —Nell guiñó un ojo y la mitad la vio de manera sospechosa—, solo les diré que nos quedaremos en un hotel conocido y no se preocupen que la estadía ya va por mi cuenta, solo necesito que vayan

—¡Yo voy! —gritó Rangiku sin dar tiempo a algún comentario por parte de los demás.

—Me lo imagine ¿Los demás están de acuerdo?

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, aquel viaje era muy impulsivo pero de alguna manera a todos le hacía falta divertirse entre amigos.

—Si —dijeron Renji y Gin.

—Sera interesante, Rukia ¿vas? —preguntó Tatsuki, la chica asintió emocionada.

—No me lo perdería, he estado muy aburrida

—¿Orihime? —preguntó Nell al ver que ella seguía callada, a la que mas necesitaba llevar era ella.

—No sé, yo…

—Tú eres la mas obligada a ir así te tenga que arrastrar ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? Tú decides —amenazó Nell sorprendiendo a todos.

—Está bien

—Bueno, con eso está bien. Creo que es buena idea que vayan a sus casas o trabajos y avisen, el vuelo sale esta noche a las once —soltó haciéndose la inocente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Nell solo sonrió y todos prácticamente se retiraron volando, Grimmjow la vio, ya empezaba a intuir a dónde irían. Ella solo se encogió de hombro, tomó su brazo y caminaron juntos de regreso. Su novio sabia que lo que vendría luego sería interesante de presenciar.

*.*.*

Loly disfrutaba esa mañana de un agradable desayuno, trató de no desanimarse al ver a Ulquiorra observar el lugar de forma indiferente. La noche anterior no había logrado convencerlo de recorrer la ciudad.

Ella suspiró y volvió a comer otro bocado, notó que la postura de Ulquiorra cambio un poco, alzó la mirada, él tenía su vista fija en un lugar detrás de ella, lo que más le llamó la atención era que de alguna manera su mirada era distinta, no tan indiferente. Con curiosidad dirigió su vista a lo que él veía, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Al restaurante del hotel acababan de ingresar Nell riendo con Orihime y otra chica más que no reconoció. Estuvo un minuto en shock, no podía creer que Nell se había atrevido hacer aquello, luego se regañó mentalmente por haber sido ingenua y creer que se quedaría quieta.

—¡Ah! Allá está Ulquiorra —escuchó el comentario de Nell.

Ella por un momento tuvo contacto con su mirada y pudo ver lo burlones que eran sus ojos, Loly molesta dirigió la mirada a Orihime, la chica parecía incomoda pero no dejaba de mirar a Ulquiorra, parecían tener una especie de conexión, eso la enojó aún más.

Ambas empezaron avanzar hacia ellos dejando a la otra chica con un grupo de jóvenes que acababan de llegar. La sangre le estaba hirviendo cuando llegaron a su mesa, se había dado cuenta que Orihime con solo un sonrojo había logrado arrebatarle la poca atención de Ulquiorra.

—¡Ulquiorra! —exclamó emocionada Nell, lo abrazó con fuerza como si tuvieran siglos sin verse y no dos días.

Ese era uno de los factores por lo que odiaba a Nell, él nunca la separaba, le decía algo hiriente o algún desplante. Lo admitía, envidiaba su estilo de relación, porque ni eso podía tener.

—Hola —saludó con timidez Orihime, Ulquiorra no había despegado la vista de ella, parecía estar comunicándose con ella de esa manera.

Luego de ver aquello, Loly no supo a quien odiaba más si a Nell por ser una amiga demasiado amorosa o si Orihime por ser la persona que estaba logrando lo que ella no pudo.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —fueron las primeras palabras de Ulquiorra hacia las recién llegadas

—¿Qué manera es esa de saludar a tu novia y a tu mejor amiga? —amonestó Nell.

—Nell nos invitó —Orihime si respondió la pregunta, parecía nerviosa.

—Tenías que ser tu Nelliel ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? —Loly no se pudo controlar más, ambas chicas giraron a verla, las vio de mala manera pero ninguna se cohibió.

—¿De vacaciones? —comentó Nell como si no estuviera segura de lo que decía.

—¿Justo en la misma ciudad y en el mismo hotel? —la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos, alzó una de sus cejas y la vio altaneramente.

—¿Coincidencia? —dijo encogiéndose de hombro y usando el mismo todo anterior de duda. Loly sabía que si seguía allí en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella

—No creo en eso…Se me ha quitado el apetito, Ulquiorra te espero en una hora en mi habitación para ponernos de acuerdo —Se levantó molesta de la mesa.

—¿Ya te vas? ¡Qué triste! — dijo con ironía Nell, Loly solo rodó los ojos enojada.

Nell soltó una carcajada, vio como ella se iba aireada, se volvió a la pareja que habían visto la escena como simples espectadores aunque ellos eran realmente los involucrados.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo —dijo restándole importancia—. Ulquiorra te dejo a Orihime, no te molestes con nosotros que me pareció un buen momento para aprovecharme de los beneficios de ser apadrinada de Aizen y conseguí estos dos días en este maravilloso hotel…Orihime voy a regresar con Rangiku, cuando quieran unírsenos nos avisan —les guiñó un ojo y se retiró.

Orihime la vio irse, volvió la vista a Ulquiorra que la veía fijamente, ella sentía algo de vergüenza, aun no sabía cómo actuar con él, había estado tan ansiosa por verlo pero ahora que estaba frente a él solo recordaba la noche y la mañana antes de que fuera, no podía evitar sonrojarse, realmente no sabía cómo actuar.

—No estés tan tensa —ella trató de relajarse.

—¿Cómo ha estado tus días? —intentó iniciar una conversación, él solo la veía poniéndola más nerviosa.

—Normales

—No me volviste a escribir, estaba nerviosa —su tono no fue inquisitivo ni nada por el estilo, más bien inseguro. Eso llamó la atención de Ulquiorra, la chica parecía muy cohibida y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… —Orihime no se sentía preparada para decirle que había dudado, que se había sentido insegura pero no tuvo necesidad de decirlo, Ulquiorra lo vio reflejado.

—Creo que habíamos quedado en que eres mi novia, ¿no? Y por muy indiferente y maldito que pueda ser, yo te respeto, no soy alguien que juga con esto —su comentario tan directo avergonzó a Orihime.

—Yo…lo siento

—Está bien, no importa… Desayuna, te llevare a conocer el hotel —ella se relajó al ver que él no parecía molesto, asintió más animada.

*.*.*

La tarde había sido interesante, de los dos días que había estado en ese lugar ahora es que a Ulquiorra le parecía interesante ese viaje. Caminaba junto a Orihime por el boulevard de la ciudad, Nell había insistido en ir a ver las tiendas ambulantes y pintorescas de ese lugar. Se encontraba todo el grupo disfrutando.

Orihime no dejaba de ponerse roja cada vez que sus miradas cruzaban y eso le divertía. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había extrañado su presencia y que de una manera había pensado mucho en ella. La pelirroja sonrió cuando le tomó la mano mientras caminaban, se sentía bien al verla feliz, ya no había rastro de aquella chica que había encontrado en un café una noche de navidad, sola y con un corazón roto.

La pelirroja por su parte iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de sentir que su corazón saltaría, en ese momento agradeció el consejo de Rukia aquel día donde no sabía qué hacer, si seguir con aquella maraña de sentimientos o quedarse en su zona de confort, sintiéndose mal todavía por aquel amor no correspondido.

—Vamos por unos helados ¿Vienen? —preguntó Nell, Orihime estuvo a punto de seguirla pero sintió un apretón sutil de la mano de Ulquiorra, ella volvió a verlo.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —Orihime asintió atontada.

Nell que los veía de lejos, sonrió y simplemente siguió con los demás que parecían demasiado animados, era mejor dejar sola aquella pareja. Después de todo, ella había hecho todo esto, solo para verlos juntos, a veces hasta ella misma se sorprendía por lo caprichosa que podía ser. Volvió con una gran sonrisa junto a Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra caminó con Orihime por un rato más largo de lo que esperó la chica, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso de recorrer esas calles que eran tan pintorescas, llenos de gentes y parejas, pero lo mejor era estar junto a el chico, se sentía de una manera atontada y risueña.

La chica se sintió conmovida cuando llegaron al sitio que él le quería mostrar, era un museo de arte contemporánea, había una inmensa exposición de amateurs y artistas conocidos. A penas entró Orihime se sintió aun mas emocionada, se sentía en su habitad natural.

—Pase hace dos días por aquí y vi el afiche de que se realizaría esta exposición —No dijo más nada pero Orihime supo que había pensado en ella, después de todo le había dicho unos días antes de que viniera a esa ciudad que quería ir a una exposición, sonrió mas.

—Gracias —dijo emocionada, se levantó un poco en puntilla y besó sutilmente sus labios, sonrojada empezó a caminar hacia la primera escultura.

Ulquiorra simplemente metió sus manos en el bolsillo y la siguió con una imperceptible pequeña sonrisa. Le debía una muy grande a Nell.

*.*.*

Cuando la noche llegó, Ulquiorra dejó a la pelirroja en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Rukia y Rangiku. Ella parecía extremadamente feliz, por lo que supo que había tomado una buena decisión el llevarla a los sitios que la llevó, de algo había servido tener que cargar con una Loly borracha por aquellas calles, así se enteró de la exhibición de artes y así conoció más esa ciudad.

—Nos vemos mañana —susurró Orihime, el pelinegro tomó con delicadeza su rostro y la besó, sabía que era lo que esperaba y por qué no complacerla.

Había esperado poder hacer eso toda la tarde, movió sus labios sobre los de ella saboreando su dulzura, ella tímidamente rodeó con sus brazos su cuello acortando aún más su distancia. Entreabrió los labios permitiéndole paso al pelinegro que profundizó aquel beso.

Ella sintió que las piernas le temblaban y agradeció sentir la mano de Ulquiorra en su cintura, sosteniéndola. Una corriente paso por su cuerpo al primer contacto, se sonrojó a más no poder. Se separaron por falta de aire pero no duraron ni un minuto cuando se habían vuelto a unir, para ellos era una adicción.

El momento llegó a su fin, el pelinegro debía volver a su habitación, besó su frente y se alejó, Orihime lo vio irse sin tener aun ganas de alejarse de él. En ese momento se fijó de la luz que salía de una de las habitaciones en el pasillo, vio que allí observándola de mala forma estaba Loly.

Orihime solo pensó que Nell había exagerado, ¿Como se le ocurrió pedir una habitación cercana a la de ella?. Nell a veces podía ser cruel, ella se sentía mal, sabía lo que era sentir un amor no correspondido.

—Tan santa que te muestras —comentó con acidez la pelinegra, ella ignoró su comentario y se acercó.

—Loly yo quisiera hablar contigo

—¿No hacemos eso en este momento?

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo en el restaurante del hotel? —aquella propuesta la sorprendió. Dudó por un momento, pero como decían, era mejor conocer al enemigo.

—Está bien

Ambas se dirigieron en un silencio incomodo al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unos dulces y unas bebidas. Orihime se sentía nerviosa por la mirada inquisidora de la chica. No sabía cómo abordar el tema.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De Ulquiorra —decidió ser directa.

—Eso imagine, es lo único que nos conecta…. Si es para decirme que me aleje de él ahórrate las palabras

— No. Se lo que se siente, no te pediré eso

—¿Lo que yo siento? —la dijo viéndola con rencor, negó con la cabeza—. No lo creo.

Orihime permaneció unos minutos en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Loly, suspiró, necesitaba decírselo. Quería ayudar a una persona con lo mismo que ella pasó.

—Yo estuve enamorada por mucho tiempo de mi mejor amigo —soltó tomándola desprevenida.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —le dijo molesta.

—Hacia todo lo posible para estar junto a él —Orihime ignoró su actitud, y siguió contándole —, sentía aquellos horribles celos cuando lo veía con alguien, temía el día que se interesara en alguien. Ese momento llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, él se enamoró de alguien realmente buena y yo por más que quise no pude odiarla, ni tampoco podía hacer nada para que él me mirara a mí. Se lo que es sentir aquel dolor, aquel quebrantamiento, sé que es eso

La pelinegra se quedo sorprendida viendo a la chica frente a ella, no entendía por qué ella quería hablar de eso. Le impresionaba, si, y se sintió identificada pero si con eso creía que dejaría su camino libre estaba muy equivocada. Empezaba a enojarse con aquella chica, la hacía quedar como la mala, si hubiera sido otra hasta en la cama de Ulquiorra se hubiera metido. Aún tenía algo de dignidad.

—Yo sufrí mucho por eso hasta que conocí a Ulquiorra, él me ayudó a ver lo que realmente no quería ver. Ichigo era feliz, yo debía serlo también y debía continuar con mi vida. Con esto solo quiero pedirte, no que te alejes de Ulquiorra, solo que cuides tus sentimientos, no te lastimes, sé fuerte, no dejes que todo eso te ahogues en esos sentimientos, se lo difícil que es pero vale la pena intentarlo

Loly permaneció unos minutos en silencio, interiorizando aquella palabras pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer. No podía hacerse un lado, no quería aceptar aquella verdad, no se sentía preparada. Quería aferrarse a la idea de estar con Ulquiorra.

—No te dejaré el camino libre

Loly se levanto furiosa y se alejó, pero no furiosa con la chica sino con ella misma, aquellas palabras había dado justo en su corazón. Si, se había enamorado de su primo como la propia estúpida y lo peor de todo es que él nunca le había dado a demostrar nada para que sucediera. Y simplemente se volvió aquella persona egoísta que quería alejar a todas de él, que nadie pudiera alcanzar lo que ella no podía. Por eso odiaba a Nell, por eso odiaba a Orihime, pero también se odiaba a si misma por ser tan mezquina.

*.*.*

La dichosa reunión empezaba en una hora, Loly se encontraba nerviosa y no ayudaba que Ulquiorra no se hubiera aparecido en toda la mañana, imaginó que estaba con la pelirroja y la sangre le hervía.

Enojada se dirigió al lobby del hotel donde para su sorpresa estaba Ulquiorra y Orihime tomados de la mano junto a Nell y otras personas, parecían acabar de regresar. Se fijó en la actitud de Ulquiorra con la chica, sorprendida vio como él siguió con la mirada a Orihime cuando esta fue junto a una pelinegra y un chico de cabello rojo a otro lado, aquella mirada era igual a la que vio el día anterior en el desayuno, no se veían vacíos, no se veían indiferentes como acostumbraba verlos.

—Lo ves, ¿No, Loly? —No se había dado cuenta cuando Nell se había acercado a ella.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Te enojas pero sabes que lo viste. Él está enamorado, le hace bien estar con ella…no lo arruines, no hagas algo para que él se quiera alejar de ti

—Yo…¡Diablos! —exasperada se fue.

Nell la vio irse y supo que había entendido, ahora quedaba saber qué decisión iba a tomar, le desagradaba la chica pero seguía siendo alguien que apreciaba a Ulquiorra, así que le daría una última oportunidad para intentar llevar en paz el asunto.

*.*.*

—Eso fue agotador —susurró cansada Loly, acaban de salir de la reunión, Ulquiorra no dijo nada solo camino a su lado— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo para celebrar que salió bien? —preguntó guindándose de su brazo, él la vio otra vez con indiferencia.

—No puedo

—Vas a salir con ella ¿no? —dijo dolida, Ulquiorra la vio.

—Loly, ya hable contigo…

— Lo sé solo…déjame intentar algo —Loly se acercó rápidamente agarrado desprevenido a Ulquiorra, estuvo a punto de besarle en la boca pero se detuvo al ver aquellos ojos verdes mirarla —No, ya veo que eso no funcionará…Lo siento

—No mereces esto

—Lo sé, espero no haber arruinado nuestra relación, Nell tiene razón estás enamorado de ella, no molestaré mas —Sin mas que decir, Loly se fue.

*.*.*

El viaje llegaba a su fin, Orihime sintió que ese viaje había sido revitalizador, se sentía tan radiante pero no internalizó que era debido a su relación con Ulquiorra. Sonrió, algo bueno había sido que ese día de Navidad no hubiera ido a esa cena, que había entrado a esa cafetería, que había aceptado ir a su casa, con eso había conocido grandes personas y había podido conocer más a Ulquiorra.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Ulquiorra sorprendiéndola, no se había dado cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto.

—En cómo superar un corazón roto —respondió sonriendo.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Realmente no lo sé, tal vez con fuerza de voluntad, solo sé que encontré una persona que lo reparó y me ayudó a superar el dolor…Gracias Ulquiorra —confesó sonrojada, unió su mano con la de él.

—Gracias a ti —aquella frase del pelinegro la hizo verlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aceptar venir conmigo aquella noche —sin nada más que decir ambos retomaron el camino.

Orihime no dejó de apretar la mano de él mientras subían al avión, había encontrado a una persona que la quiera como ella a él, esa era la única manera de superar realmente un corazón roto, no cerrar tu corazón a los demás. Sonrió al por fin obtener una respuesta.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Disculpen la tardanza, me estaban volviendo loca en la universidad

Bueno, llegamos al final, parece que agarre desprevenidos algunos, solo queria aclarar que logre completar todos los puntos que quería realizar con esta historia, en el primer capítulo indique que no sería muy largo.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, por seguirla, por ponerlas en sus favoritos y por comentar. Esto último, en especial a **Iris-Tohru-Sohma** , tu apoyo desde el primer capítulo me ha conmovido, muchas gracias; a **Lunadragneel24, Violeta** y a **Juvia** por sus constante comentario. ¡Las adoro!

 **Les debo un extra** , asi que no esten triste.

 **Respuesta de comentarios:**

 **\- Anthony00:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Rayos no se me ocurrió, era buena idea jajajaj. Aun así espero que disfrutaras del capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :)

 **\- Keaty Marron:** ¡Cumpli!puse dulces momentos Ulquihime jajaja Muchas gracias por tu bello comentario, me animaste y halagaste. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo y disculpa la tardanza

 **\- Lunadragneel24:** Gracias por comentar, no mataron a Loly pero Nell fue algo cruel, lo bueno es que la hicieron entrar en razón, después de todo era una chica enamorada y no correspondida. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y comentarios en esta historia. No te preocupes ya tengo en mente una idea, no la he plasmado pero allí está, pronto me veras de regreso ;). De nuevo, ¡Gracias!

 **\- Juvia:** Fui buena y no puse nada malo así que puedes estar tranquila, hasta diría que me quedo dulce el capítulo. Aun así te invito a que escribas una historia, así se para destrozar a Loly jajaja es bueno contribuir con el foro de Bleach. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en esta historia y tu seguimiento ¡Gracias!

 **\- Tihonofuyumi:** Gracias por comentar, jajaja Ulquiorra no quería presionarla pero como que Orihime me salio muy lanzada jajaja. Me imagino como te divirtio lo indiferente que fue con Loly en este capitulo jajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo

 **\- Violeta:** Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te gustara ,me costó un poco lo de la escena íntima, quería que fuera dulce. Me reí escribiendo la escena de ellos burlándose de Ichigo, así que te entiendo y que bueno que logre plasmar esa idea. Creeme que a Nell se le sale hasta la clase con Loly, digamos que fue odio a primera vista jajaja aqui lo demuestra un poco. Tranquila, es el cierre por el título que le puse, Aizen en realidad aquí no tuvo mucho, solo apariciones mínimas, tal vez en el extra coloque qué es lo que piensa ahora el de su relación, pero lo demas si lo cerré en este capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutas y muchas gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo

 **\- Iris-Tohru. sohma:** Lo se, ya estoy sentimental, fue corto pero bueno asi tenia pensado que fuera. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, me animaste demasiado y realmente adoro tus comentarios. No hubo sangre ¡Me salve! jajajaja Me rei con tu comentario, si puse muy lanzada a Orihime pero quien no con Ulquiorra, ademas queria mostrar un poco que podía dejar la timidez, aunque en este capítulo volvio (A pesar de lo lanzada, era su primera vez). Gracias por todo y disculpa la tardanza

 **\- Yatzura:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que lo disfrutara, si escribiré más, no se que tan pronto pero escribiré más. Para satisfacer tu curiosidad, si era virgen, solo que la puse un poco atrevida ya que Ulquiorra no quería que se sintiera obligada.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

¡Nos vemos en el extra!


	15. Extra

**_._**

.

 _ **Advertencia:** El capitulo me quedo mas meloso de lo que esperaba, sorry, y creo que se terminó de ir la personalidad de Ulquiorra, pero bueno es UA_

* * *

 _ **Extra**_

El sol aquella mañana se filtraba por la ventana despertando a una pelirroja enredada entre sus sabanas, se quejó y giró para darle la espalda a la luz que le molestaba, volvió a acomodarse e intentar agarrar de nuevo el sueño, no quería aun levantarse.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, luego alguien corrió las cortinas, cerrando el pequeño espacio por el que entraba la luz, sintió sus pasos y luego un peso adicional en la cama, la rodeó con sus brazos y la acomodó para que se apoyara en su pecho. Orihime Inoue no quería abrir los ojos solo quería disfrutar de ese momento, lo había extrañado demasiado.

Ni pensar que la noche anterior aun estaba molesta con él por una estupidez. Seis años juntos y ahora es que desconfió de él, pero en las últimas semanas se había sentido tan sensible que cualquier cosa le afectaba, no sabía si era el estrés.

Se abrazó más él cuando sintió como jugaba con algunas hebras de sus cabellos, era un gesto que no había perdido. Había extrañado toda la semana no sentir aquello, desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos eso era lo primero que sentía al despertar. Se volvió un ritual entre ellos.

—Se que estas despiertas —escuchó la voz de Ulquiorra, ella soltó un quejido, su voz se había escuchado muy fuerte en su adolorida cabeza.

—No hables tan fuerte, siento que me estallara la cabeza —se escondió más en su pecho como si así se calmara su dolor.

—No me extraña, ayer estabas muy ebria

—Fue tu culpa —se quejó la pelirroja

—¿Fue mi culpa que Rangiku te alcoholizara? —Orihime abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó un poco para verlo.

—Fue tu culpa que aceptara con facilidad. Estaba deprimida por nuestra pelea

Luego de decir aquello se volvió a acomodar en su pecho, no quería hablar del tema, solo quería permanecer así mucho más tiempo. Él volvió a acariciar su cabello tranquilizándola.

—Fue bueno que lo hicieras

—¿Bueno?... Siento que se me va a caer la piel en cualquier momento, me duele la garganta y siento que me va a estallar la cabeza —parecía una niña quejándose.

—Bueno porque me llamaste y pediste que fuera por ti

La pelirroja escondió su rostro avergonzada, a pesar de la resaca que tenía se acordaba de todo lo sucedido aquella noche. Había llamado a Ulquiorra llorando mientras le pedía que fuera por ella y cuando lo vio bajar de su auto, literalmente se lanzó sobre él, lo besó con una desesperación para nada sana a la vista de los demás. Cuando el pelinegro logró soltarse, no porque quería sino por la escena que hacían en media calle, ella le pidió que la llevara a casa.

—Mírame, Orihime —le pidió, la chica se escondió mas pero luego cedió y alzó la mirada —, ayer no te lo dije porque no estabas en tus cuatros sentidos y empezaste a disculparte por tonterías…

—Lo siento —interrumpió Orihime.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, no me dejas terminar antes de que empieces a disculparte —esa costumbre en ella no había cambiado con los años—. Toda esta situación la origine yo, asumí algo que no debí asumir con tanta seguridad y permití que dudaras de mí…

—Pero fue una estupidez mía, se desde hace unos años que Loly no siente nada por ti más que amor filial y aun así, cuando vi esa foto me hirvió la sangre, no lo pude evitar y por más que me repetía que no era nada, no podía sacármelo de la mente, me asuste. He estado muy ocupada en exposiciones que siento que nos habíamos distanciado…Lo siento.

—No me has dejado terminar, escúchame que no acostumbro decir esto y quiero que lo guardes en tu mente para que no volvamos a pasar algo así. No me interesa nadie más que no seas tú

Orihime se sonrojó, a pesar de llevar seis años juntos, por su personalidad pocas veces decía lo que sentía, así que todas las veces la tomaba desprevenida. Se sintió culpable de haber desconfiado de él y tampoco haber escuchado a Nell. Los celos la cegaron cuando vio la pelinegra en bikini abrazada a él con tanta familiaridad en la piscina de un hotel, en un viaje de negocios.

—Lo siento —volvió a decirle.

—No importa, estas aquí

Ella asintió, luego de la escena de celos que armó cuando llego del viaje y la indiferencia que mostró Ulquiorra al tema, Orihime tomó la drástica decisión de irse a la casa de Rukia. Así que ambos habían permanecido lejos toda esa semana.

—Fue una semana muy difícil, te extrañe —susurró apenada.

Él solo la acomodó mejor en su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, permanecieron abrazados por mucho tiempo. Ulquiorra aun se sorprendía del apego que sentía por ella, cuando estaban lejos de alguna manera se sentía inquieto, con los años la sensación se había intensificado, tanto que aquella semana se sintió tan vacio, tan solo como tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse.

El momento de la pareja se vio interrumpido por el timbre del departamento, Orihime se quejó, el dolor de cabeza volvió. Ulquiorra se incorporó, el timbre volvió a sonar pero esta vez con mucha insistencia, el pelinegro no estaba seguro si sería capaz de no cometer un asesinato por quien estuviera detrás de la puerta. Caminó con tranquilidad y abrió la puerta cuando se volvía a escuchar otra vez el timbre.

—¡Al fin! —Alguien paso sin ser invitado directo a la sala—. ¿Donde está Orihime? La necesito ya

Ulquiorra vio a Ichigo Kurosaki extrañado, eran, según el reloj de la cocina, las nueve de la mañana de un sábado. Lo iba a matar. A su lado pasaron dos personas más, Uryu Ishida y Renji Abarai, ambos tenían una sonrisa burlona.

—Puedo saber ¿Por qué están aquí? —pronunció el pelinegro con algo más de fuerza lo último.

—Tengo que hablar con Orihime ¿Está en su habitación? —Ichigo se encaminó al pasillo pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y lo detuvo—. Ulquiorra, no tengo tiempo de explicar

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque soy el dueño de este departamento y a la que quieres levantar es mi novia

—No tengo tiempo —bufó al ver que el pelinegro no lo soltaba.

—El imbécil no ha escrito sus votos y tiene la mente en blanco —explicó Renji al ver que Ichigo estaba demasiado impaciente.

—¿Y por su falta, mi novia tiene que ser levantada?

—Se que Orihime debe estar exhausta y es muy desconsiderado de mi parte pero realmente voy a morir, Rukia y Rangiku me van a matar si las llamo para decirles que aun no he escrito los votos —Ichigo se veía desesperado.

—No estoy…

—No importa, Ulquiorra…igual ya estoy despierta —Orihime salió de la habitación, bostezaba y aun estaba en pijama.

—¡Orihime! —exclamó con alivio su amigo, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

—Ichigo, no grites —poso sus manos en su frente, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, se dejo caer en el primer mueble de la sala y luego vio a Ichigo—. ¿No te dije que los escribieras con tiempo? —amonestó Orihime, Ichigo solo asintió rápidamente.

—Sabes que el siempre deja todo para última hora —dijo Uryu haciendo reír al pelirrojo y la chica a pesar de estar mal, Ichigo lo vio mal.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar—Ichigo volvió la vista a la pelirroja, ella pudo notar su nerviosismo y sonrió—, estoy desesperado y los amigos que me gasto se burlan de mi, adicional que el novio de mi mejor amiga me quiere asesinar con su mirada. Esto no está saliendo muy bien —Ichigo se dejo caer en el sofá.

—Estás muy dramático —comentó Orihime.

—Y no has visto a Rukia— añadió Renji riéndose.

—Siete años preparándose para esto, y ambos actúan como si hubieran decidido casarse ayer —soltó Uryu cruzándose de brazo y negando.

—Esto no es fácil…Orihime por favor ayúdame, se que estas muy cansada y que debes descansar pero estoy desesperado —tomó sus manos y ella solo pudo reír, no había esperado ver a su amigo nunca en ese estado.

—Está bien, tranquilo…. espera que me cambie, y me tome un litro de agua, siento que moriré

Orihime se retiró, los tres chicos se sentaron mientras Ulquiorra solo se recostó de una pared. No podía evitar divertirle la expresión de angustia de Ichigo, el chico podía ser un gran imbécil cuando quería, aunque bueno eso lo había sabido desde que lo conoció.

—Me pregunto qué locuras hicieron en esa despedida de soltera —dijo Renji riéndose, llamando la atención de todos.

—Oye que hablas de la despedida de mi novia —Ichigo golpeó el brazo del pelirrojo.

—Pero Rangiku y Nell la organizaron, mira lo mal que esta Orihime y esas fotos que vimos no ayudan, así que imaginaras—siguió comentando el pelirrojo—, luego dicen que nosotros somos los locos y al final solo fuimos a tu departamento a beber

—Ironías de la vida —comentó Uryu.

*.*.*

Rukia Kuchiki nunca había sido persona de estresarse, desde que había puesto fecha para la boda había decidido tomárselo con calma, dejar que Rangiku y Nell se encargara de los fastidiosos arreglos, pero las dos chicas hicieron que participara en todo momento por supuestamente "ser el sueño de toda chica" o "Ser tu mejor día" . En toda esa última semana se lamentó de haberse dejado sumergir, estaba sufría el síndrome de la _novizilla_ , quería que todo saliera bien y ahora que estaba a horas de casarse tenía una crisis emocional, estaba asustada.

—¡Listo! —exclamó emocionada Rangiku al terminar de maquillarla, Rukia se vio en el espejo, realmente la chica sabía lo que hacía, se veía hermosa.

En la habitación se encontraba Nell y Orihime además de las otras dos, ambas conversaban sobre algo que parecía causarle extremada gracia a la primera y vergüenza a la segunda.

—¿Que tanto susurran las dos? —preguntó Rangiku.

—Que gracias a nuestra grandiosa despedida de soltera, Orihime tuvo una noche muy interesante —insinuó Nell, la chica recibió un golpe de la pelirroja que se había puesto como un tomate.

—Lo veíamos venir desde que te desapareciste —dijo Rangiku ayudando a que la chica se pusiera aun mas roja, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ella seguía sonrojándose por cualquier insinuación.

—Eso es genial, Orihime —felicitó Rukia.

—Fue una estupidez de mi parte estar enojada con él

—Si lo fue…

—¡Rangiku! —regañó Rukia por lo directa de su amiga.

—No me dejaron terminar —se quejo Rangiku—, es entendible que lo hicieras, es normal celar a la persona que amas, aun si tienen siglos juntos. Ve como somos Gin y yo…

—Ese ejemplo no es el mejor —comentó riéndose Rukia—. Ustedes cada dos semanas pelean por cualquier estupidez.

—Pero las reconciliaciones son las mejores —dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa picara, Rangiku bufó y Nell soltó una carcajada —Dejemos esto y vamos a ayudar a Rukia con el vestido, se nos va hacer tarde

Unos minutos después Rukia se encontraba frente al espejo, su vestido blanco de encajes la hacía ver hermosa, ella sintió aun más nervios. Nell y Rangiku la alabaron, le dieron apoyo y luego se retiraron a cambiarse.

Rukia sonrió por algunos comentarios de Rangiku subidos de tonos sobre la luna de miel antes de irse, se volvió a ver al espejo y vio que detrás de ella estaba Orihime, sentada, viéndola con los ojos húmedos. Aquello la preocupó, giró y caminó hacia ella, la pelirroja al darse cuenta intentó limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede Orihime?

—Lo siento, es una tontería mía, verte tan hermosa me puso sentimental —Rukia se sentó junto a ella y juntó sus manos, la pelirroja la vio extrañada.

—Orihime, lo siento

—¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañada.

—Siento que estoy siendo mala al pedirte que seas mi dama de honor, cuando con el que me voy a casar fue tu primer amor. Me siento horrible, porque yo se que tu amas a Ulquiorra pero Ichigo fue tu primer amor, y lo amaste con mucha intensidad, algún sentimiento negativo te debo estar generando en este momento. No lo pensé hasta ahora, lo siento tanto —la pelinegra se sintió muy culpable.

—No seas tonta Rukia, no vayas a llorar que Rangiku se esmero mucho. Estoy emocionada solo es eso, y si por un momento si recordé el pasado pero créeme no me estas lastimando, solo pensaba en las vueltas que daba la vida. Estoy aquí siendo tu dama de honor y no siento nada más que felicidad, cuando siendo completamente sincera antes te veía y me daba celos, tristeza, dolor, él verlos juntos me mataba.

—¿Segura que no…

—Tranquila, realmente estas lágrimas eran de felicidad, últimamente estoy muy sensible es todo, debe ser el estrés de las exposiciones de arte y que no duermo bien —le sonrio con dulzura.

—Sí, lo note en esta semana —Orihime le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, la pelinegra sorpresivamente la abrazó con fuerza—. Gracias, Orihime. Había estado todo este rato con ese nudo en la garganta y creo que era eso

Un toque en la puerta se escuchó, la pelinegra trató de no mostrar su rostro tan sensible. A la habitación entró su hermano, era el momento, Orihime se despidió para ir con las demás.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó Byakuya cuando estuvieron solos, la pelinegra suspiró y dio una de las más hermosas sonrisa que su hermano había visto en ella.

—Sí, ahora si

La ceremonia de realizaría en el jardín de la casa de verano de los Kuchiki, la decoración era completamente hermosa y te hacía sentir en un libro. Sería un evento intimo, por lo que no había mas que familiares y amigos cercanos de la pareja, una pequeña fiesta se organizaría del otro lado de la casa, disfrutarían de una agradable velada.

Nell salió de la casa luego de confirmar que ya las dos damas de honor estuvieran con la novia. Le dio la señas a los músicos y ellos inundaron el lugar con un compas conocido.

Orihime y Rangiku se veían preciosas en sus vestidos de damas de honor, ambas parecían realmente felices, detrás de ella Rukia con los nervios a flor de piel caminaba con Byakuya.

La pelinegra dejó de sentir nervios y todo fue a parar al fondo de su mente cuando vio de pie a Ichigo, esperando por ella junto a Renji y Uryu, los tres se veían realmente apuesto pero la pelinegra solo sostenía la mirada con el que pronto sería su esposo. El nerviosismo en sus ojos le hizo saber que no era la única que estaba teniendo una crisis, ella pensó que sus amigos tenían algo de razón en burlarse de ellos, tanto tiempo comprometidos y actuaban como si hubiera sido ayer que decidieran casarse.

La ceremonia empezó a penas Byakuya entregó la mano de Rukia a Ichigo, ambos se veían realmente bien juntos. Orihime en su sitio como dama de honor admiraba la escena, recordó todo lo que había llorado cuando se entero de aquel compromiso, nunca pensó que en ese momento seria una dama de honor en esa boda, y menos que no sintiera dolor sino mas bien alegría.

Sus ojos buscaron a la persona que la ayudo a llegar a ese momento, a no perderse ni arruinarle la boda a su mejor amigo. Lo encontró sentado cerca de Nell, sus ojos verdes la veían fijamente y ella se perdió en ellos. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó hasta que escuchó como todos aplaudían y al volver a ver a la pareja, ambos se besaban con dulzura.

Las felicitaciones empezaron a llover, Orihime los abrazó a ambos antes de alejarse de la acumulación de familiares y amigos. Se acercó a su novio y juntó sus manos, él solo beso su frente, había estado preocupado por ella pero todo parecía haber salido bien.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, demasiado —le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Pronto ambos se vieron empujado por sus amigos al área de la fiesta, la música empezó a sonar y el ambiente se amenizó más. Los recién casado fueron los primeros en bailar y luego se les fueron uniendo los demás.

Orihime se sorprendió al ver como Ulquiorra la invitaba a bailar, su novio no era afecto al baile, ella acepto gustosa. Ambos se movieron lentamente siguiendo la música, ella apoyó su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello, él apretó su cintura. La pelirroja sintió un beso en su cabello.

—Realmente me preocupaba que en este momento descubrieras que aun sentías algo por él — Orihime levantó el rostro en aquel momento, estaba sorprendida, no había esperado que él le dijera eso. Ese día la había sorprendido de varias maneras.

—No fue así, hoy confirme aun más lo que ya sabía, no siento más que una amistad por Ichigo, en cambio…—ella se calló, dudo por un momento.

—Sigue

—En cambio, si me dolió estar este tiempo lejos de ti y más aun si era por una pelea. Nunca en los tres años que tenemos viviendo junto habíamos peleado de esa manera. Me asustó, realmente tuve miedo que te dieras cuenta que yo no era necesaria en tu vida…

—Exactamente de eso quería hablarte —Orihime alzó la mirada preocupada—, esta semana me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo, realmente eres muy necesaria en mi vida, estar esos días solo en aquel departamento…fue frustrante y mas saber que no te vería al entrar o no sentirte en la mañana, ni poder escuchar tararear en las tarde alguna canción, sentía que muchas cosas me faltaban

—Yo…—los ojos se le humedecieron.

—Orihime —susurró en su oído, haciendo que ella le recorriera un escalofrió—, cásate conmigo

Aquellas palabras la dejaron en shock, súbitamente se detuvo del baile que estaban teniendo y lo vio. Pareció querer decir algo pero al final no lo hizo, estaba en shock, no había esperado aquellas palabras.

—Yo creí…creí que no creías en el matrimonio

—Cambie de opinión —le dijo solamente.

Él había cambiado opinión por todo lo que había pasado en la semana, aun creía que no era tan necesario, para él seguía siendo solo un papel, pero si sabía que era importante para su novia. Lo vio en su mirada aquel día, pero ella parecía no querer presionarlo.

—Sí, sí quiero

La pelirroja lo besó con emoción, Nell desde lejos veía la dulce escena junto a Grimmjow, no eran los únicos, sus amigos también lo hacían. Todos habían estado preocupados por Orihime con la boda y todos los problemas que parecía tener con Ulquiorra, temían que resultara dañada.

Pero todos ahora aceptaban que Cifer era la persona indicada para estar al lado de Orihime, la hacía ver más sonriente, más hermosa. Había sido el indicado para sanar su corazón.

—Gracias —susurro Orihime luego de que su emoción se calmara —Gracias por estar allí cuando más lo necesitaba, gracias por no alejarme, gracias por sanarme

Él solo la besó con dulzura y luego susurró las palabras que pocas veces escuchaba de sus labios pero que para ella bastaban, porque sabía que eran ciertas.

—Te amo —le respondió Orihime sonriéndole.

.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Ahora si es el final, lo se tarde mucho pero estuve un momento estancada, gracias por su apoyo, gracias por todo. Espero que lo disfrutaran, decidí colocar la boda de Rukia e Ichigo porque por aquel compromiso fue que empezó todo en esta historia.

 **Respuesta a sus comentarios:**

 **Lunadragneel24:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios, fueron muy lindos. Espero poder volver pronto con una historia de Bleach y verte por alli jajajaja

 **Juvia:** Gracias por comentar, no se si esto se cataloga como epílogo, puede que si. Gracias por todos tus comentarios.

 **-Sohma:** Te entiendo a mi tambien me da esa mezcla de emociones terminar de leer una historia y creeme que escribirla también provoca lo mismo. Si te dio diabetes ese, no se que te daria este jajaja. Con gusto te aviso, me encantan tus comentarios, espero volver pronto. Gracias por todo

 **Violeta:** Gracias pro comentar! Si todos queremos una amiga como Nellm, lo del GrimmNell, creo que no los nombre tanto, pero no te preocupes que espero escribir algo de ellos pronto, me encanta esa pareja. Si, decidi no ponerla tan desgraciada como en el anime, se salvo esta vez jajaja. Me encanto esto "Entrada de Ichiruki con salsa agridulce, plato fuerte de Ulquihime de cocción lenta y postre de GrimmNell con menta pícante "

 **777thHeaven:** Gracias por todo tus comentarias, me encantaron, espero que tambien disfrutaras de este. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te pareciera que supe llevar las personalidades, por que me costo algo hacerlo, sobretodo con Ulquiorra, humanizarlo sin quitarle su esencia es dificil, aunque creo que en este capitulo no pude lograrlo tanto pero bueno...Gracias :)

 **Notas finales:**

 **Aun estoy en shock emocional por el final de Bleach**

 **/Spoiler/**

Creanme que Tite pulverizo mi corazón y bailó joropo sobre el. De entrada, me mataron a Ukitake, osea no, eso no se hace, luego con todo lo demás, hubiera aceptado mil veces un final abierto, como fue Ichigo a terminar con Orihime, no puedo verlo de esa manera T_T. Adicional, ¿que es eso de que solo es doctor?. Me hubieran aliviado algo que el anuncio fuera que continuara el anime, pero no. Destrozada.

Pero no se preocupen, ya me calme, decidí que desahogaria mi frustración en fanfiction, después de todo aqui si puedo hacer que Ichigo quede con Rukia y que Ulquiorra esté vivo jajaja

 **/Spoiler/**

 **Avisos de prontas historias del mundo de Bleach:** Pronto subire una nueva colección de historias, pero esta vez basada en canciones o videos musicales que me inspires. La historia que les dije está en este momento en stand by, no me ha llegado inspiración pero si avanzo del cuarto capítulo y me gusta la subo.

 **Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, su apoyo me alentó demasiados, los quiero**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
